Ghost (Saeguk Ver)
by sangjoonpark
Summary: [HIATUS] Kim Jong In, pengawal rahasia para bangsawan pada era Joseon bertemu dengan Kyung Soo, gadis yang menjadi incaran semua bangsawan di pelosok Korea karena kemampuannya melihat hantu. Ditambah Park Chan Yeol dan Byun Baek Hyun yang terus berusaha mencari seseorang. Namun sang antagonis tak akan tinggal diam. GS! Saeguk! Main! KaiSoo ChanBaek OC!
1. Pertemuan

Ghost

Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun

And many others

Genderswitch, Saeguk,Hasil Imajinasi terlalu tinggi

Inspired from Korean drama Arang and The Magistrate and Webtoon Possessed

sangjoonpark present

"Tiga bulan berlalu dan tidak ada kesalahan, aku puas dengan kerjamu Kim Jong In" seorang pria berbaju pendekar dengan sebilah pedang di pinggangnya tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk, "Sudah kewajibanku tuan" sanggahnya

Pria tua berbaju mewah itu terkekeh lalu merogoh sakunya, "Nah, ini bayaranmu Kim Jong In" Jongin tersenyum lalu menerima sekantong uang itu dengan senang, "Terima kasih tuan, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memanggilku lagi"

Jongin berjalan menyusuri jalanan sendirian sambil menimang sekantung uang di tangannya, "Haah, menjaga si tua bangsawan Han itu mudah sekali, aku hanya perlu memerintah para pengawalnya, lalu tara ~ aku bisa menikmati hasilnya" ujarnya lalu terkekeh pelan

Pria berbadan tegap itu memasukkan kantung uangnya ke dalam saku lengannya lalu kembali berjalan, "Tapi, kenapa jalanan sepi sekali malam ini?, apa terjadi sesuatu?" monolognya sambil menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari

"Ah ahjumma!" panggil Jongin sambil berlari menghampiri seorang ahjumma yang akan masuk ke rumah, "Apa terjadi sesuatu?, kenapa diluar sepi sekali?" tanyanya penasaran, "Ah anak muda, apa kau orang baru disini?, kau sepertinya belum mengetahui hal itu"

"Kau lihat bulan purnama itu" Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah purnama bulat di langit, "Legenda berkata, jika berjemur cahaya purnama sempurna dan jika kau beruntung, kau bisa melihat dan berinteraksi dengan hantu"

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tertarik, "Melihat hantu?" ulangnya penasaran, ahjumma itu mengangguk meyakinkan, "Bersembunyilah selama yang kau bisa anak muda, melihat hantu tidaklah menyenangkan" nasihat ahjumma itu sebelum masuk ke rumahnya

"Melihat hantu..." ulang Jongin berkali-kali dalam perjalannya, lalu duduk di sebuah batu besar dan menatap ke arah bulan purnama, "Hei bulan, pilih aku ya" lalu terkekeh pelan, "Dasar legenda bodoh" monolognya lagi

Jongin menoleh cepat saat mendengar suara di belakangnya, "Siapa itu?" tanyanya hati-hati, kewaspadaannya meningkat ditandai dengan tangannya yang mulai meraih pedang di pinggangnya, "Tuan.." Jongin berbalik dengan cepat dan terkejut menyadari seseorang berdiri di hadapannya

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jongin pelan tanpa menghilangkan kewaspadaannya, "Tuan Kim Jong In, apa aku benar?" Jongin mengangguk lalu melepas pegangannya pada pedangnya, "Ada apa mencariku?" tanyanya menatap pria berbaju hitam di hadapannya

"Jaga gadis bernama Kyung Soo untukku selama yang kau bisa, bayarannya akan kuberikan di muka" pria itu melempar sekantung besar uang kearah Jongin, yang langsung ditangkap dengan sedikit kelabakan, "A-apa?" ulang Jongin tak mengerti

"Kau hanya perlu menjaganya, Kyungsoo, gadis itu namanya Kyungsoo, jaga selama yang kau bisa" pria itu berbalik dan akan beranjak sampai Jongin memanggilnya, "Tunggu!" membuat pria itu menahan langkahnya, "Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan Kyungsoo?"

Pria itu menoleh sedikit, "Bekas luka di leher belakang" jawab pria itu singkat lalu membalikkan wajahnya lagi, Jongin menunduk mengintip uang yang ada di dalam kantong, "Lalu bagaimana..." Jongin mengerjapkan matanya saat pria itu hilang dari pandangannya

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari untuk sekedar mengejar bayangan pria itu, namun dia tidak menemukan apapun, "Pria itu.., menyeramkan juga" katanya perlahan, lalu Jongin kembali menolehkan kepalanya waspada saat mendengar suara wanita dari belakangnya

"Astaga apa lagi ini" keluhnya lalu beranjak dan berjalan mendekati sumber suara, wanita?, di tengah hutan?, sendirian?, Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lagi, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah wanita yang tampak kerepotan dengan barang bawaannya

"Permisi nona.." sapanya pelan saat mereka sudah mulai berdekatan, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya cepat lalu membelalakkan matanya saat pandangan mereka bertemu, dan tanpa peringatan apapun tiba-tiba melayangkan tangannya ke pipi Jongin

Pria berbaju biru itu memegang pipi kanannya dengan syok, sedangkan gadis ber hanbok peach itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dengan segera sambil merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan segenggam –Jongin tidak tahu itu apa- lalu mengacungkannya ke arah Jongin

"Menjauh kau hantu mesum!, menjauh dariku!, kau tidak akan bisa mengangguku!, aku punya kacang merah disini!" ancamnya berkali-kali membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya heran, "M-mwo?, kau menyebutku apa tadi?, hantu?" protes Jongin yang tanpa sadar maju beberapa langkah

Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya sebal lalu memundurkan langkahnya sambil terus mengacungkan tangannya yang menggenggam sesuatu –yang Jongin perkirakan adalah kacang merah- ke arah Jongin, "Sudah jelas kau itu hantu, hantu mesum, mau mengelak apa?, menjauh dariku!"

Jongin menatap gadis itu tak percaya, manis sih, tapi menyebalkan sekali, "Hey nona, bagaimana bisa kau menganggapku ini hantu heh?, tidakkah kau lihat kakiku ini menapak di tanah?" protes Jongin sambil mengangkat sebelah kakinya ke hadapan gadis itu

"Yak jauhkan kakimu dariku dasar hantu mesum!, mengaku saja kau dasar hantu mesum!" membuat Jongin semakin kesal karena gadis di hadapannya, "Lihat ini, lihat!, bagaimana bisa seseorang dengan tubuh yang nyata seperti ini kau sebut hantu?, hah?"

Maju ke arah gadis itu sambil meraba tubuhnya, Jongin mencoba membuktikan bahwa dia itu nyata, namun sepertinya gadis itu tidak berpikiran sama, "Yakk hantu mesum!" dan akhirnya gadis itu melempar segenggam –Jongin benar, itu kacang merah- dengan brutal ke arah Jongin

"H-hey, aduh aduh, yak!" Jongin melingkupi tubuhnya dengan tangan mencoba berlindung, "Eh?, kenapa kau tidak menghilang?" celetukan polos dari gadis bermata bulat itu membuat Jongin menatapnya dengan kesal, "Apa maksudmu dengan menghilang dasar gadis aneh huh?!"

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan takut-takut lalu mendekat perlahan sambil memeluk barang bawannya di dada, "K-kau tidak menghilang?, tapi bagaimana bisa?, hantu akan terluka dan menghilang saat dilempar kacang merah, tapi kenapa kau tidak?" gadis itu bermonolog

Jongin terhenyak saat gadis itu tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan mata bulat besarnya, "Apa kau memakai jimat?, katakan padaku dimana kau menyimpannya" Jongin membulatkan matanya kesal saat gadis itu mengitari badannya dengan pandangan menyelidik

"Wae wae?, kau mau melihat seluruh tubuhku?, ini, lihat, lihatlah!" Jongin yang memang sudah kesal malah bersiap membuka bajunya membuat gadis itu terpekik lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Kau benar-benar hantu mesum" gumam gadis itu lagi

Pria itu berteriak frustasi lalu menatap gadis itu kesal, "Berapa kali kubilang, aku ini bukan hantu, astaga" Jongin benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan kekerasan pada gadis yang sedang menatapnya polos itu, gadis itu mengangguk pelan, "Aku rasa kau memang bukan hantu"

Hampir saja Jongin hilang kendali untuk mengumpat di hadapan gadis itu, "Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, aku ini bukan hantu nona cantik, aku ini manusia" jawab Jongin dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, "Baiklah kalau begitu" gadis itu mengemasi barangnya lalu beranjak

Jongin benar-benar sebal dan mengumpat di belakang gadis itu, namun tanpa sadar gadis itu berbalik dengan cepat membuat Jongin kembali memasang 'senyum' lebarnya, "Cepatlah pulang, bulan bisa memilihmu kalau kau tidak beruntung" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya bingung

"T-tunggu nona" panggil Jongin, membuat gadis itu menoleh lagi, namun belum sempat Jongin berbicara pria itu dikejutkan dengan ekspresi ketakutan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba, ditambah air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir di pipi chubby nya

Gadis itu seolah kehilangan kata-kata dan tak bereaksi bahkan saat Jongin mendekat dengan perlahan, "Nona?, kau baik-baik saja?" dan Jongin panik saat tiba-tiba gadis itu pingsan di pelukannya, "Nona?, nona?, kau bisa mendengarku?, astaga dia benar-benar menyebalkan"

Hello!, sangjoon imnida^^

Ini fanfiction comeback saya setelah hiatus selama.., berapa lama ya saya lupa hehe

Selamat membaca semoga suka, jangan lupa reviewnya ya:) ditunggu saran kritiknya

Bagi para silent reader saya tetap cinta kalian kok

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


	2. Kau Bisa Melihat Hantu?

Ghost

.

Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun

And many others

.

Genderswitch, Saeguk,Hasil Imajinasi terlalu tinggi

.

Inspired from Korean drama Arang and The Magistrate and Webtoon Possessed

.

sangjoonpark present

Jongin menatap gadis yang pingsan di pelukannya itu dengan khawatir, "Apa yang terjadi sih sebenarnya, banyak sekali hal aneh yang terjadi padaku hari ini" keluhnya, "Nona, nona, hei ada apa denganmu?" namun belum ada reaksi yang berarti dari gadis itu

"Haah, dia benar-benar merepotkan" Jongin menghela nafas panjang lalu meletakkan gadis yang tak sadar itu di punggungnya, "Astaga, dia benar-benar" Jongin menaikkan gadis itu lagi ke punggungnya dengan hati-hati karena hanbok gadis itu yang sedikit menyulitkannya

Pria itu meletakkan pedangnya di meja lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menurunkan gadis itu di kasurnya, "Kau berhutang banyak padaku, gadis menyebalkan" monolognya sambil menunduk membuka kasur lipatnya yang masih terlipat rapi di lantai

Namun karena posisi gadis itu yang masih berada di punggung tegap Jongin membuat posisi gadis itu sedikit turun kebawah, Jongin reflek menoleh ke samping dengan cepat, hingga wajah mereka saling bertatapan dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang cukup dekat

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya seolah tersadar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat, kedua tangannya membenarkan posisi gadis yang masih pingsan di gendongannya itu, lalu memilih berjongkok dan merapikan tempat tidurnya

Lalu Jongin menurunkan gadis itu dengan perlahan dari gendongannya dan menidurkannya di kasur lipat yang sudah tertata rapi, Jongin merapikan posisi gadis itu dengan sangat perlahan, takut mengusiknya

Rambut panjang terurai sang gadis yang awalnya berantakan kini sudah rapi setelah Jongin selesai menatanya, Jongin mengambil tempat di samping gadis itu lalu meletakkan dagunya di kedua lututnya yang tertekuk sambil menatap gadis itu

Dia mengingat pertemuannya barusan dengan gadis itu yang menurutnya cukup menyebalkan, "Hantu?, kenapa kau berpikir aku ini hantu?" monolog Jongin, pria itu menghela nafas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"Aku yang seumur hidupku tak pernah melihat hantu tak pernah berpikir bahwa orang yang baru kutemui adalah hantu..." lalu Jongin terbelalak seolah menyadari sesuatu, "Kalau begitu.., kau bisa melihat hantu?"

Pria dengan baju bangsawan merah yang melekat di badannya itu masih terdiam sambil menatap keluar jendela, masih seperti ini sejak kematian ibunya dua hari lalu, pria itu menoleh saat mendengar suara ketukan dari luar, "Ini aku"

Suara itu, suara yang sangat dirindukannya, "Masuklah sayang" lalu terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan langkah kaki yang mendekat, sang pria hanya mampu terdiam saat dihadapkan dengan wajah orang yang sangat dikasihinya

"Masih merasa buruk?" tanyanya lembut lalu mengambil tempat di hadapan sang pria, tanpa lupa menambahkan bumbu manis berupa senyuman teduh, pria itu hanya terdiam mengamati wajah si gadis tanpa berbuat apapun

Hal itu lantas membuat si gadis heran, "Kenapa menatapku?, apa yang salah denganku?" tanyanya penasaran, si pria tersenyum lembut lalu menggeleng pelan, "Kau cantik, kau selalu cantik Baekhyun" pujinya

Gadis yang dipanggil Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil merasakan pipinya memanas, "Baiklah tuan Park Chan Yeol yang juga selalu tampan" balasnya dengan senyum lebar yang menghias wajahnya, mengundang Chanyeol untuk ikut tersenyum

Chanyeol meraih tangan sang gadis untuk digenggamnya lalu menatapnya dalam, "Aku mencintaimu" gumamnya sambil mengelus jemari lembut gadisnya itu, "Nadoya Chanyeol-a" jawab si gadis yakin

Pria jangkung itu sedikit mengangkat badannya, dengan sebelah tangan menahan dagu cantik Baekhyun, lalu memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir merekah itu sejenak, Chanyeol tersenyum memperhatikan wajah sang kekasih dari dekat

"Perjalananku ke desa dua hari lagi, aku ingin kau juga ikut" ucap si lelaki tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun terbelalak tak percaya, "Kau.., ingin aku ikut?" ulangnya dengan ekspresi terkejut, Chanyeol terkekeh lalu tersenyum

"Mulai sekarang, kemanapun tuan Park Chan Yeol ini pergi, nona Byun Baek Hyun juga harus ada" jelasnya sambil mengelus pipi chubby Baekhyun, "B-benarkah?, kita bisa berjalan-jalan bersama kan?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah bahagia

Pria jangkung itu mengangguk kuat sambil tersenyum manis, "Tentu saja kita bisa, kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kita inginkan Baekhyun, sayangku" ucapnya yakin sambil menatap dalam mata sang kekasih

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Baekhyun reflek memejamkan matanya perlahan, merasakan hangatnya tangan yang mengelus pipinya sekarang, "Aku mencintaimu" bisiknya lembut

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, bersatulah kedua belah bibir dari insan yang saling mencinta itu dengan lembut dan penuh percikan cinta di setiap kecupannya, Baekhyun meremas bahu Chanyeol, memberitahu betapa gadis itu sangat membutuhkan sang lelaki

Sebuah kecupan sebelum ciuman manis itu terlepas, Chanyeol menatap wajah sang kekasih yang memerah manis dengan senyuman, lalu perlahan mengelus pipinya, "Pipi ini hanya boleh memerah karenaku" ujarnya posesif

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengecup bibir kekasihnya sebentar, "Aku hanya milikmu, percayalah" Baekhyun mempertegas hak kepemilikan Chanyeol membuat mereka saling melempar senyum, sekali lagi

Jongin berjengit kaget saat merasakan ada pergerakan di kepalanya, lalu membuka matanya perlahan, dan hal yang pertama ditangkap indra penglihatannya adalah seorang gadis yang terdiam menatapnya

Tiba-tiba saja pria tegap itu melompat berdiri dari tidurnya lalu menatap gadis –yang tadi ditatapnya- dengan pandangan kaget, "K-kau siapa?, mau apa disini?, aku tidak punya uang, pergilah!" serunya panik

Gadis yang masih dalam posisi tidur itu menatapnya tak mengerti lalu berkedip sekali dua kali, "Kau bukan orang yang kukira hantu mesum tadi ya?, atau memang kau punya penyakit ingatan jangka pendek?" tanyanya dengan polos

Si pria berkedip pula, sekali dua kali, lalu mengingat hal yang baru beberapa waktu lalu dilakukannya, bertemu pria misterius, bertengkar dengan gadis aneh, dikira hantu, dilempar kacang merah, gadis yang pingsan dan...

"Aah, ya, aku mengingatnya" monolognya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis manis itu, gadis itu bangkit duduk lalu menatapnya tak mengerti, "Aku rasa kau memang punya penyakit ingatan jangka pendek"

Jongin menatapnya sinis lalu duduk di hadapan gadis itu, "Aku tidak punya penyakit ingatan jangka pendek tahu!, aku.., aku hanya sedikit lupa, karena aku baru bangun tidur" sanggahnya membuat si gadis mengangguk perlahan

"Ya sudah kalau begitu" gumam gadis itu mengalah, Jongin melirik takut-takut pada gadis yang sedang menatap sekeliling rumahnya, "Ee.., kau itu.." gadis itu menoleh cepat, "Wae?, aku kenapa?" tanyanya cepat membuat Jongin semakin gugup

Gadis itu merapikan rambut panjang terurainya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan penasarannya dari sang lelaki, "A-aku.., hanya penasaran" gadis itu hanya berdehem pelan sebagai tanggapan, "Hum.., tentang?"

"T-tadi aku berpikir, pertama, kau mengira aku adalah hantu, lalu kedua, kau tahu bagaimana cara mengusir hantu" Jongin menelan ludah saat gadis itu menatapnya waspada, "Aku.., hanya ingin bertanya.."

Jongin bisa melihat perubahan reaksi gadis itu yang tampak tidak mengenakkan, "Apa.., kau bisa melihat hantu?" dan gadis itu sontak melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengan pertanyaan Jongin barusan, "Apa?"

Hello!, sangjoon imnida^^

Selamat membaca semoga suka, jangan lupa reviewnya ya:) ditunggu saran kritiknya

Bagi para silent reader saya tetap cinta kalian kok

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


	3. Percakapan yang Menjelaskan Segalanya

Ghost

.

Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun

And many others

.

Genderswitch, Saeguk,Hasil Imajinasi terlalu tinggi

.

Inspired from Korean drama Arang and The Magistrate and Webtoon Possessed

.

sangjoonpark present 

"Apa kau bisa melihat hantu?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis di hadapannya, "Kenapa kau berpikir aku bisa melakukan hal itu?" balas gadis itu, nada jenaka sudah menghilang, yang terdengar hanyalah keseriusan

Jongin menelan ludahnya lalu menjawab dengan yakin, "Dari semua yang kau lakukan, dan semua pemikiranmu bahwa aku adalah hantu, bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkannya?" gadis itu tercekat namun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya

Melirik sebentar pedang Jongin di atas meja lalu bertanya dengan penuh kehati-hatian, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau mengetahuinya?" sukses membuat Jongin menutup mulutnya terdiam, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya canggung

"Tidak, hal itu bukan apa-apa, lupakan saja"kata Jongin mengakhiri pembicaraan lalu berdiri dengan canggung, gadis itu menatap punggung tegap sang lelaki yang sedang menata pedangnya di lemari dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan

"Namaku.." gumamnya perlahan membuat Jongin seketika menghentikan pergerakannya, "Kyung Soo" sambung gadis itu membuat Jongin berbalik pelan, "K-kyungsoo?" ulang Jongin dengan nada tak percaya

Gadis itu menatap Jongin tak mengerti lalu mengangguk, "Aku Kyungsoo, ada apa?" tanyanya, Jongin berjalan mendekat lalu menatapnya menyelidik, "Aku Jongin, Kim Jong In", "Aku adalah pengawal rahasia para bangsawan"

Jongin tak terlalu kaget saat melihat sekilas respon kaget gadis itu, "Bangsawan?" ulangnya pelan, Jongin mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan, "Biasanya setelah penobatan aku dibayar untuk menjaga mereka sampai batas waktu yang mereka tentukan"

"Itu saja, selebihnya aku tak pernah ikut campur masalah kebangsawanan atau apapun itu, aku hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan" jelas Jongin sambil menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan seksama

Mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak lalu kembali mengarahkan mata bulatnya pada Jongin, "Kalau kau memang hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan, pernahkah kau mendapat perintah mencari seorang gadis bernama Kyungsoo?"

Mengerutkan dahinya sebentar, mencari Kyungsoo?, "Tidak, aku tidak pernah mendapat perintah seperti itu, tapi.." Jongin berhenti sejenak sekedar berpikir, "Kenapa para bangsawan mencarimu?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, mengaku kalah, lagipula sepertinya lelaki di hadapannya ini bisa dipercaya, "Namaku Kyungsoo, aku tidak punya tempat tinggal tetap karena dimanapun aku tinggal mereka akan selalu mengejarku"

Membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, "Mereka?, mereka siapa?", "Para bangsawan, mereka mengejarku hanya untuk memanfaatkan kemampuanku yang bisa melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan hantu"

Mengangguk perlahan walau sebenarnya Jongin cukup terkejut dengan fakta itu, sesuai perkiraannya memang, tapi.. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu dan para hantu?, apa yang mereka dapatkan darimu?"

"Mereka memanfaatkanku untuk berkomunikasi dengan arwah para leluhur dan bertanya bagaimana caranya agar kekuasaan mereka bertahan lama, tanpa tahu bahwa hal itu menyalahi aturan Tuhan" Jongin menghela nafas panjang mendengarnya

Lalu mengarahkan tangannya untuk sekedar menepuk bahu gadis itu "Tenanglah, kau ada disini, kau aman bersamaku" kata Jongin dengan senyum di wajahnya, "Apa aku juga harus membayar jasamu?" canda Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terkekeh

Namun seketika dahinya mengernyit mengingat sesuatu yang hampir dilupakannya, "Ah ya, aku bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang menyuruhku untuk menemuimu dan menjagamu, dia bahkan membayar duluan, lihatlah" Jongin mengangkat kantung uang yang tadi diberikan pria itu

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget, "Melindungiku?, benarkah?, uwah baik sekali dia, siapa dia?" tanya Kyungsoo, "Kau tidak tahu?, aku memberitahumu karena aku tidak tahu, dia memberi begitu banyak uang padaku, aku jadi tidak enak"

"Benarkah?" gadis itu bergumam perlahan sambil berpikir, Jongin mengangguk yakin lalu menatap gadis bermata bulat itu, "Siapa dia?, ayahmu?, pamanmu?", "Lupakan kemungkinan itu, aku tidak punya siapapun"

"Orang itu seperti apa ciri-cirinya?" lanjut gadis itu membuat Jongin terdiam sejenak, "Laki-laki, berbaju hitam, sepertinya sih baju bangsawan, bajunya mewah sekali" jawab Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya

"Heol, di jaman seperti ini siapa si bodoh yang mengenakan pakaian bangsawan berwarna hitam?, aneh sekali" komentar Kyungsoo yang diangguki Jongin, "Lalu apa kau melihat wajahnya?" kali ini Jongin menggeleng

"Dia menggunakan topi hitam yang menutupi wajahnya, juga dia menunduk, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi dilihat dari badannya sih, dia berumur sekitar 60 tahun" jelasnya lagi lalu beralih menatap wajah Kyungsoo

"Ish sulit sekali mengetahuinya kalau hanya ciri-ciri umum seperti itu, apa tidak ada ciri-ciri lain?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin memejamkan matanya dan berpikir keras, ciri-ciri lain?, saat pria itu berbalik..., menoleh..

Jongin menjentikkan jarinya cepat membuat Kyungsoo terjengkal kaget, "Aish mengagetkan saja, dasar" keluh Kyungsoo, "Aku menemukannya!, pria itu punya semacam.., tato naga yang panjang di lehernya" gadis itu terlihat berpikir sebentar

"Tato naga?, apa kau yakin?, tidak salah lihat?" tanya Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya memastikan yang diangguki Jongin dengan yakin, "Ingatanku tidak pernah salah" jawabnya yakin, membuat Kyungsoo termenung sejenak

Lalu tiba-tiba menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Apa malam ini kau berjemur di bawah cahaya bulan?", "Kalau yang kau maksud berjalan-jalan.., iya" Kyungsoo mendesis seolah menemukan sesuatu yang buruk, "Hei ada apa?, katakan padaku"

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih selanjutnya berkata, "Maafkan aku Jongin, tapi sepertinya bulan memilihmu" dan Jongin langsung membulatkan matanya membuat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya merasa sedih

"Aku tahu ini berat bagimu..", "Astaga aku bisa melihat hantu!, benarkah?, aigoo aku tidak percaya ini, aku benar-benar senang" dan pandangan sedih Kyungsoo seketika berganti menjadi pandangan heran, "Ada apa dengan pria ini astaga" desisnya

"Tapi.., apa hubungannya dengan pria itu?" tanya Jongin dengan polosnya membuat Kyungsoo berdesis, "Kim Jong In, dengarkan aku, pria yang kau temui dan membuat perjanjian denganmu adalah hantu, tato naga itu adalah tanda bahwa dia seorang hantu!" bentak Kyungsoo, Jongin menggut-manggut mengerti, "Begitu.."

Namun gumaman Jongin berhenti dan seketika pria itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang menyipit membuat yang ditatap merasa risih, "Hei, kita belum menyelesaikan satu hal" pria itu mengambil tempat di sebelah gadis manis itu

Menatapnya dengan teliti membuat Kyungsoo merasa dikuliti hidup-hidup, "Apa benar kau itu Kyungsoo yang kucari?" tanya Jongin membuat gadis itu terdiam, "Benar juga ya, kalau aku bukan Kyungsoo yang kau cari kau pasti rugi banyak sekali"

Gadis itu bergumam lalu menatap Jongin, "Ah baguslah kalau kau mengerti, aku tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar padamu" kata Jongin, "Lalu bagaimana?, apa kau Kyungsoo yang kucari?" pertanyaan yang membuat dahi gadis itu berkerut

"Kau gila?, bagaimana bisa malah bertanya padaku?, kau yang tahu ciri-cirinya tapi kenapa malah bertanya padaku huh?" omel gadis itu membuat Jongin tersenyum o-iya-ya, "Ah pria itu bilang kau punya bekas luka di leher belakangmu"

Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin, "Kalau begitu dia benar" membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya tak suka, "Hanya itu?, hei kau harusnya menunjukkannya padaku" protesnya yang direspon dengan dengusan

"Shireo!, kau sudah tahu kalau hal itu memang benar lalu kenapa melihat lagi?, aish kau benar-benar mesum" komentar Kyungsoo sambil berdecak sebal, "Hey ya, aku hanya perlu bukti, bukti, kau pikir bagaimana aku bisa percaya?"

"Kau hanya perlu tau aku punya bekas luka di leher belakang, persis seperti yang kau katakan, lalu apalagi?!", "Kalau kau memang punya kau seharusnya menunjukkannya padaku!, lalu bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu?!"

Saling berteriak satu sama lain dengan tangan Jongin yang berusaha meraih bahu Kyungsoo dan gadis itu yang terus berusaha menjauh tanpa menghentikan teriakannya pada Jongin, "Ya!" teriak Kyungsoo membuat pergerakan mereka terhenti

Jongin yang mendengar teriakan gadis itu sontak menghentikan pergerakannya, tanpa menyadari kedua tangannya berada di bahu sang gadis dan tangan Kyungsoo yang menahan lengan Jongin, dengan tatapan mata yang tidak terputus

Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan baju Jongin saat dirasanya dia semakin hanyut dalam hazel coklat gelap Jongin, "A-aku sudah mengatakannya, bekas luka itu.., ada di leherku"

Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi canggung, dimulai dengan Jongin yang berdehem kecil lalu melepaskan tangannya, diikuti Kyungsoo yang melepaskan genggamannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku tahu" 

Thanks for xxdokyungsooxx;misslah;Hugo Carbert;Rianita 701;unniechan1;exindira;yayas;RHLH17;5 Guest; Tetua Geblekism SQ 

Hello!, sangjoon imnida^^

Selamat membaca semoga suka, jangan lupa reviewnya ya:) ditunggu saran kritiknya

Bagi para silent reader saya tetap cinta kalian kok

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


	4. Apa Kau Pikir Aku Menyukaimu?

Ghost

.

Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun

And many others

.

Genderswitch, Saeguk,Hasil Imajinasi terlalu tinggi

.

Inspired from Korean drama Arang and The Magistrate and Webtoon Possessed

.

sangjoonpark present

.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat pintu kamar dibuka dan menampakkan gadis berhanbok putih-kuning masuk dengan makanan di tangannya, "Selamat pagi tuan Park Chan Yeol yang tampan" sapa gadis itu sambil tersenyum

Membalas senyuman manis itu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pemandangan di hadapannya, "Selamat pagi juga nona Byun yang selalu cantik" membuat gadis itu tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Aigoo kau manis sekali hm?, sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Baekhyun mengambil tempat di hadapan Chanyeol lalu menata makanan di meja, "Kau membuatku merasa baik" jawabnya sambil mengambil alih makanan di tangan gadisnya dan menatanya di meja membuat Baekhyun tersenyum

"Baiklah tuan Park yang manis, sekarang kemarilah, kau harus makan, bukankah besok kita akan berkeliling ke pasar?" Baekhyun menyendokkan sesendok nasi lalu mengulurkannya ke depan mulut Chanyeol, "Buka mulutmu"

Bangsawan tampan itu membuka mulutnya lebar lalu melahap makanan yang diberikan sang gadis dengan rakus, "Ini enak sekali, aku berani bertaruh pasti kau yang membuatnya" sekali lagi membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil

"Arraseo arraseo Park Chan Yeol, kau benar, aku memasak semuanya, jadi.." Baekhyun kembali menyendokkan sup tahu dan nasi lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Chanyeol, "Kau harus memakan semua ini sampai habis, aku tidak menerima alasan"

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya lalu melahap makanan di tangan Baekhyun dengan cepat, "Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku hal itu, percayalah" jawabnya dengan senyum membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum lalu kembali menyiapkan suapan selanjutnya

"Ini minumnya" Chanyeol menerima uluran gelas dari Baekhyun lalu meneguknya perlahan, "Kerja bagus tuan Park, nah karena makananmu sudah habis, aku akan ke belakang dan..", "Jangan lakukan itu"

Membuat pergerakan tangan gadis itu terhenti, "Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya?" tanya gadis itu tak mengerti, "Biarkan pelayan saja yang melakukannya, kau harus tetap disini, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan"

Menghela nafas lalu mulai mengeluarkan suara, "Kau tahu.., saat kecil aku kehilangan adikku karena kakek" Baekhyun terdiam tak memotong sedikitpun, menyadari keseriusan dan raut tegas di wajah sang kekasih

"Karena kemampuannya melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan hantu, membuat kakek mengusirnya karena ramalan tak masuk akal itu, apa kau percaya kalau adanya anak perempuan di keluargaku membuat kekuasaannya tidak akan bertahan lama?"

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum lalu mendekat dan mengelus tangan Chanyeol yang mengepal erat, "Tidak, sama sekali tidak, adikmu sahabatku, kau juga tahu itu dengan jelas, dia gadis yang baik, dia bukan penghalang"

"Tapi.., kakek.., dia sama sekali tidak mempercayaiku dan ibu, bahkan ayah dengan bodohnya juga ikut mengusir adikku, ya Tuhan, adikku yang bahkan umurnya belum 3 tahun harus pergi dari rumah!" Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya menyadari air mata mulai menumpuk di mata sang kekasih

"Ayahmu tidak punya pilihan lain Chanyeol, kau tahu itu" bisik Baekhyun perlahan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah marah Chanyeol, "Tapi tidak seharusnya dia melakukan itu!" tanpa sadar Chanyeol berteriak ke arah gadis itu membuat sang gadis sedikit tersentak kaget

Seketika tatapannya melunak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut, "Ma-af, astaga apa yang barusan kulakukan, maaf, maafkan aku, kau tidak berhak menerima itu dariku" setetes air mata tanpa sadar mengalir begitu saja

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu membingkai wajah sang kekasih dan mengusap air matanya, "Menangislah, menangislah sampai beban di dadamu terangkat" dan dengan kata-kata itu tangisan Chanyeol seolah tak terbendung

Gadis itu tersenyum pahit lalu menarik sang pria ke pelukannya, merengkuhnya dengan erat berusaha membuat si pria merasa nyaman, "Jika kau ingin menangis, aku akan ada disini, aku akan selalu memelukmu seperti ini"

Isakan semakin kencang terdengar membuat dada Baekhyun terasa sakit, tangannya menggenggam baju bagian punggung Chanyeol mencoba menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak ikut menangis, "Kau akan baik-baik saja denganku, percayalah" bisiknya

Sedikit tersentak saat Chanyeol melepas pelukannya lalu menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan membara, "Aku akan mencarinya" membuat Baekhyun menatapnya seolah meminta penjelasan lebih, "Setelah semua ini, aku akan mencarinya"

"Tapi..", "Aku tidak peduli bagaimana caranya, yang aku tahu adalah aku hanya harus menemukannya, sudah cukup 20 tahun aku menahan diri untuk mencarinya, bahkan jika aku tidak menemukannya, ibu akan tahu aku sudah mencoba"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengelus wajah tampan sang kekasih, menghapus air mata yang masih ada di pipinya, entah mengapa sentuhan Baekhyun di wajahnya seolah memberikan sengatan yang memacu jantungnya untuk berdetak lebih cepat

"Aku tahu kau akan berhasil, aku percaya padamu" bisik Baekhyun yakin dengan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di wajahnya, Chanyeol balas tersenyum pada gadis itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, "Terima kasih karena sudah percaya padaku"

Dan entah siapa yang memulai wajah mereka perlahan mulai mendekat satu sama lain dengan mata yang terpejam perlahan seiring dengan hidung yang saling bersilangan satu sama lain dan detak jantung yang berpacu, "Aku mencintaimu"

...

"Kau mau melihat hantu?" tawar Kyungsoo membuat mata Jongin seketika menatapnya dengan tertarik, "Aku bisa melakukan itu?, benarkah?" membuat Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya, "Tapi kau harus berhati-hati"

Pria itu menatap Kyungsoo penasaran, "Hati-hati pada apa?", "Sekali para hantu itu mengetahui kau bisa melihat mereka,aish kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya" membuat Jongin menggut-manggut mengerti

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya" bujuknya dengan wajah imutnya, membuat Kyungsoo mendengus, "Kau sudah bertemu dengannya tadi kan?" sanggah Kyungsoo membuat Jongin memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti

"Ayolah Kyungsoo-ya, kali ini aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya" bujuknya lagi, Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, "Aku sudah memberitahumu resikonya kan?, keluarlah dan kau akan menemukan hantu kakek tua disana"

Dan tanpa menunggu disuruh dua kali Jongin seketika membuka pintu dan tiba-tiba terjungkal kaget saat menemukan seorang kakek tua berdiri di depan pintu dan menatapnya kosong dengan tatapan kaget "Astaga mengagetkan saja" gumamnya pelan

Selanjutnya memperhatikan kakek tua itu dengan wajah penasaran, dan pandangannya terhenti di perut kakek itu dimana ada luka dan darah di sekeliling luka itu, membuat Jongin sedikit bergidik melihatnya, "Apa kakek ini meninggal tertusuk?" gumamnya lagi

Tiba-tiba pandangan kakek tua itu beralih ke arahnya membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya kaget, "Temukan keluargaku.." rintih kakek itu dengan tatapan menusuknya, "M-mwo?" gumam Jongin tak mengerti

"Carikan penyebab kematianku.." kali ini membuat Jongin tergagap sendiri, kakinya mundur perlahan seolah ketakutan, namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya ke belakang, Kyungsoo!, itu Kyungsoo!

Kini kedua tangan Jongin menggenggam erat tangan kiri Kyungsoo sedangkan gadis itu menatap tajam pada hantu kakek tua yang ada di hadapannya, "Cari kematianmu sendiri bodoh!" lalu melempar segenggam kacang merah ke arah hantu tadi

Jongin reflek memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan genggamannya saat mendengar jeritan pilu dari hantu kakek tua itu, lalu membuka matanya perlahan saat jeritan itu sudah menghilang dari pendengarannya, "Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu berbalik lalu mengelus tangan Jongin yang masih menggenggam tangannya erat, "Hum, semua baik-baik saja, tenanglah" beberapa saat kemudian barulah Jongin melepas genggaman-sangat-eratnya lalu menatap Kyungsoo khawatir

"Aku tadi menggenggammu dengan sangat erat, apa kau terluka?, apa tanganmu sakit?" tanpa _babibu_ Jongin langsung meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo dan melihatnya dengan teliti, "Tanganmu memerah, pasti tadi sakit sekali" lalu mengelus tangan gadis itu perlahan

"Jongin tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja, setidaknya kau tidak membuat jariku patah tadi" Kyungsoo menyingkirkan tangan Jongin perlahan lalu tersenyum dan berjalan masuk rumah diikuti Jongin di belakangnya

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di kasur lipat lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada tembok yang entah kenapa malah diikuti Jongin, "Kau kenapa mengikutiku?" tanya Kyungsoo menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin

Pria itu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan wajah penasaran, "Apa aku terlihat seperti mengikutimu?" tanyanya balik yang diangguki Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya, "Eo, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti mengikutiku"

Jongin mengangguk lalu menatap gadis itu lagi, "Omong-omong kau tadi hebat sekali, kau melempar hantu itu dengan kacang merah lalu wush!, hantu itu hilang!" Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar cerita Jongin

"Kalau kau mau kau juga bisa melakukannya" tawar Kyungsoo membuat Jongin seketika menggeleng dengan cepat, "Tidak mau, tadi saja sudah cukup, aku tidak mau mereka tahu kalau aku bisa melihat mereka" membuat gadis itu tersenyum kecil

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti anak pintar" puji Kyungsoo lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, membuat Jongin balas tersenyum lalu ikut mengalihkan pandangannya, membuat keheningan menguasai mereka

Kyungsoo memainkan jarinya sebentar sebelum memanggil Jongin dengan suara pelan, "Jongin.." lalu dikejutkan saat merasakan bahunya berat, kepala Jongin terjatuh dengan manis di bahu Kyungsoo

Gadis itu menatap wajah Jongin yang sedang terlelap lalu tersenyum kecil dengan pipi yang perlahan memerah, Kyungsoo merapikan posisi Jongin sedikit lalu menatapnya lagi dengan senyum di wajahnya, "Jongin, apa kau pikir aku menyukaimu?"

.

Long time no see! hehe, maafkan atas keterlambatan update ff ini karena inspirasi saya datangnya telat banget jadi baru sempet ngetik sekarang hehe, sebagai permohonan maaf saya post 2 chapter sekaligus!, semoga suka^^

Setelah ini saya usahakan tidak ada keterlambatan yang terlalu lama, hehe

Di chapter ini kebuka semua kan siapa itu Kyungsoo Jongin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tapi OC sebagai antagonis nya belum muncul nih hehe, diusahakan akan muncul dalam 2-3 chap lagi^^

Saran dong, enaknya si antagonis ini pakai OC atau aktor/member EXO?, soalnya jujur saya sendiri ga rela kalau member EXO jadi antagonis:( mohon sarannya aja deh, makasih

Selamat membaca semoga suka, jangan lupa reviewnya ya:) ditunggu saran kritiknya

Bagi para silent reader saya tetap cinta kalian kok

Thank you!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


	5. Kau Terluka

Ghost

.

Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun

And many others

.

Genderswitch, Saeguk,Hasil Imajinasi terlalu tinggi

.

Inspired from Korean drama Arang and The Magistrate and Webtoon Possessed

.

sangjoonpark present

.

"Hey ya!, matahari sudah tinggi!, ayo cepat buka matamu!". Tidak ada pergerakan. "Yak!, ayo cepat bangun!". Masih belum ada pergerakan. "Yak Kim Jong In!". Dan kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara barang terjatuh yang diikuti dengan suara aduhan

Pria yang baru saja ditendang dari tempat tidurnya itu dengan cepat bangun sambil mengelus lengannya, "Yak Kyung Soo!, bagaimana bisa kau menendangku seperti itu?, tidak bisakah kau memperlakukanku dengan lebih baik?"

Membuat gadis yang sedang memegang sapu di tangannya itu berdecih, "Apa maksudmu dengan memperlakukanmu dengan lebih baik?, lalu menurutmu apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang?, menjual sapu di rumahmu!?"

Membuat Jongin berdecih kesal lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya kesal, "Dasar, kau mau kemana bodoh?" omel gadis itu lagi membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik

"Tentu saja mengambil baju!, kau mau aku melakukan apa?, mandi lalu keluar dengan tidak mengenakan apapun?, kau suka sekali melihatku seperti itu huh?" membuat Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya tak percaya

"A-apa yang baru saja kau katakan tadi?, huh?, aku suka melihatmu?, apa kau pikir sekarang musim panas?, bahkan pemandangan di musim panas saja lebih baik daripada dirimu" membuat mereka berdua melempar ekspresi kesal satu sama lain

"Bajumu sudah kusiapkan di kamar mandi, aku juga sudah memasakkan air panas untukmu, cepat mandi sebelum airnya dingin" kata Kyungsoo dengan nada yang lebih lembut, lalu langsung beranjak pergi membuat Jongin menatapnya tak mengerti

Jongin memejamkan matanya sejenak menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya sampai.., "Jongin!, Jongin!" menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu membuka matanya perlahan, terdiam sejenak melihat pemandangan di hadapannya

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dengan sebelah tangan yang mengangkat _chima_ -nya dan sebelahnya menggenggam sebuah gulungan, keringat menetes dari wajahnya menandakan bahwa dia baru saja berlari cukup jauh

"Jongin lihatlah!" pria itu menerima gulungan yang disodorkan sang gadis, menatap sang gadis yang masih tersenyum lalu tangannya bergerak perlahan membuka gulungan itu, "Festival Bunga?" membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk kuat

"Eo, festival bunga, disana akan ada banyak bunga-bunga yang cantik, karena saat ini musim semi, pasti akan ada banyak sekali bunga disana, kau mau pergi kesana kan?, ayolah Jongin" Jongin menghela nafas panjang, seperti yang diduga

"Kyungsoo-ya" membuat gadis itu menghentikan rengekannya dan menatap sang pria penasaran, "Kalau kau memang mau melihat festival itu datanglah sendiri, bagaimana bisa kau mengajak pria yang membawa pedang sepertiku ke festival seperti itu?"

Gadis itu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kesalnya lalu memukul bahu Jongin dengan keras membuat pria itu mengaduh, "Yak!, kau bahkan membuatku harus melempar kacang merah pada hantu yang ingin kau temui, dan bahkan sekarang kau tak mau menemaniku?, heol bagus sekali Kim Jong In"

Membuat Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Aish Kyungsoo, ayolah, mana mungkin aku pergi ke festival itu dengan pedang yang mengayun di pinggangku huh?, aigoo aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkannya"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membawa seperangkat alat bertarungmu itu kesana?, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membawanya kok", "Geurae, lalu kau mau aku meninggalkannya dirumah?", "Aku juga tidak mengatakan hal itu"

Jongin mendesis frustasi lalu mengacak rambutnya kencang, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, "Ayolah Jongin, pergi bersamaku ya?"

Wajah tampan. Ceklis. Badan proposional. Ceklis. Pedang di pinggang. Ceklis. Bersama seorang gadis cantik. Biarpun menyakitkan tapi tetap saja ceklis. Terjebak di festival bunga sebagai satu-satunya lelaki. O-ow..

Jongin hanya mengikuti gadis itu dengan malas dari belakang sambil sesekali menguap bosan, "Aah cantiknya" sedangkan Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata-kata itu saat melihat deretan bunga-bunga cantik yang dipamerkan

"Jongin Jongin lihat!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan pria tampan itu ke sampingnya untuk menunjukkan sebuah rangkaian bunga lili sederhana, "Bunga ini cantik, dulu aku juga pernah membuat yang seperti ini" jelasnya sambil tersenyum menatap bunga itu

Sedangkan Jongin yang ditarik hanya terdiam sambil menatap Kyungsoo, lalu sedikit tersentak saat gadis itu merangkul lengannya sambil bersorak senang, "Jongin Jongin!, disana ada padang bunga!, ayo kita kesana!"

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum kecil,"Kau benar, disana indah, ayo kesana" membuat gadis itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Kajja" dan mereka pergi dengan tangan yang saling merangkul

Menggenggam sebuah ranting sebagai pegangan agar tidak terjatuh lalu menuruni tebing yang sedikit curam dengan hati-hati, menoleh ke belakang saat tidak mendapat gadis itu di sampingnya, "Kyungsoo?" panggilnya perlahan

Gadis itu menatap ke bawah dengan pandangan ngeri, "Jongin.., aku takut" lirihnya membuat Jongin menghela nafas sejenak lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Ini, pegang tanganku, kau akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku"

Kyungsoo menatap tangan Jongin yang terulur dengan sedikit ngeri namun perlahan mengulurkan tangannya, Jongin menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat lalu menahannya, "Turunlah dengan perlahan Kyungsoo, perlahan saja"

Jongin menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan kuat saat Kyungsoo mengambil langkah pertamanya menuruni bebatuan, berhasil, Jongin tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya lalu mengangguk menyemangati

Namun tiba-tiba batu yang diinjak Jongin bergeser jatuh membuat Jongin reflek menarik tangan gadis itu dan menahannya di atas tubuhnya, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan eratnya pelukan Jongin saat tubuh mereka berguling diatas bebatuan

Gadis itu menggenggam erat baju bagian punggung Jongin sambil memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Jongin meletakkan kedua tangannya di kepala Kyungsoo dan pinggangnya, sekedar untuk melindungi gadis itu

Tubuh Kyungsoo masih sedikit bergetar ketakutan bahkan saat mereka berdua sudah berhenti berguling dan berhenti dengan posisi miring, Jongin menghela nafas lega lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis itu, sekedar menenangkannya

"Jongin.., aku takut sekali Jongin, aku takut.." lirih gadis itu yang masih bisa didengar Jongin, "Aku tahu, aku ada disini, jangan takut akan apapun lagi sekarang" Jongin memeluk gadis itu di dadanya sambil menepuk kepalanya perlahan

Tepukan Jongin terhenti saat tangan gadis itu berpindah ke belakang kepalanya, meraba tangan Jongin yang masih bersarang disana, "Tanganmu terluka" ucap gadis itu membuat sang pria menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti

"Jongin tanganmu terluka" lalu gadis itu melepas pelukan mereka perlahan dan menatap wajah pria tampan itu, tangannya beralih ke arah pelipis Jongin dan mengusapnya perlahan, "Kau terluka" ucapnya lirih

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang ada di pelipisnya lalu mengelusnya perlahan, "Kau?, apa ada yang terluka?, apa ada yang sakit?, katakan padaku" Kyungsoo tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jongin lalu menggeleng perlahan

"Aku baik-baik saja" gumamnya menatap Jongin yang juga balik menatapnya, pria itu tersenyum lalu mengelus tangan gadis itu lembut, "Baguslah kalau begitu, aku lega sekali" Jongin menghela nafas lalu memeluk gadis itu lagi

Namun Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan itu paksa lalu balik mengelus tangan Jongin yang terluka, "Kau terluka Jongin" Jongin tersenyum lalu mengangguk, menatap tangannya yang masih dalam genggaman Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum

"Selama itu genggamanmu" lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan tatapan khawatir, "Aku akan baik-baik saja" membuat setetes air mata tiba-tiba turun begitu saja, dan Jongin bisa merasakan genggaman gadis itu mengerat

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengecup hidung Kyungsoo yang dilewati air mata dengan perlahan dan lembut, membuat gadis itu tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya, "Jangan menangis" gumam pria itu lirih

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dengan mata yang terpejam, air mata masih mengalir entah kenapa membuat Jongin menatapnya khawatir, "Hey, jangan menangis" Jongin menarik tangannya yang dalam genggaman Kyungsoo untuk mengusap air matanya namun gadis itu menahan tangan Jongin tetap dalam genggamannya

"Aku.., hanya tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis, yang aku tahu.., aku tidak bisa menghentikan ini" lirih gadis itu membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu menarik tangannya yang masih ada di pinggang gadis itu, memeluknya lebih erat lagi dengan tangannya yang masih dalam genggaman Kyungsoo

Dan dalam pelukan menenangkan Jongin, Kyungsoo terisak perlahan, mengeluarkan segala ketakutan dan kekhawatirannya, pria itu tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk pinggang gadis itu perlahan dan mengelus tangan gadis itu yang menggenggam tangannya

Jongin mengerang pelan sebelum membuka matanya perlahan, dan menolehkan kepalanya mencari sesuatu saat merasakan pelukannya kosong, lalu bangkit berdiri saat mendapati seorang gadis berada tak jauh dari posisinya

"Kyungsoo?" panggilnya perlahan sambil berjalan mendekat membuat gadis yang tengah berkutat dengan berbagai dedaunan itu menoleh lalu tersenyum lebar, "Oh Jongin, kau sudah bangun, kemarilah, duduklah disini"

Tanpa berkomentar apapun pria itu duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo lalu menatapnya tidak mengerti, "Nah sekarang diam dulu ya" Kyungsoo mengambil sejumput dedaunan yang sudah dihaluskan lalu menempelkannya pada pelipis Jongin yang terluka

Jemari lentiknya bergerak merapikan dengan telaten, membuat yang diobati hanya terdiam menatap lurus ke arah wajah Kyungsoo yang tepat di depan wajahnya, tersenyum lalu memberi sentuhan terakhir ke wajah Jongin

"Eh?, Jongin?, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?, apa ada yang salah?" tanya Kyungsoo heran saat mendapati Jongin terdiam sambil menatapnya, "Kau terluka" gumamnya, "Ne?" ulang Kyungsoo tak mengerti

Tangan Jongin terangkat lalu membelai pipi kanan Kyungsoo dengan perlahan, "Kyungsoo kau terluka" lirih Jongin lagi membuat Kyungsoo terdiam,"Kau?, apa ada yang sakit?, apa kau terluka?, katakan padaku"

Jongin menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku baik-baik saja" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus pipi kiri Jongin perlahan, "Baguslah kalau begitu, aku lega sekali" ulang gadis itu

"Kyungsoo, kau terluka" Jongin berucap lagi, entah kenapa membuat air mata bertumpuk di mata gadis itu, menyadari apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan, Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan lalu menutup matanya dan mengecup hidung Jongin perlahan

Pria itu menatap Kyungsoo yang masih mengecup hidungnya, lalu mengelus pipi gadis itu dan menarik wajahnya menjauh, "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau terluka seperti ini hm?" tanya Jongin lembut

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya namun Jongin menarik wajah itu kembali ke hadapannya perlahan, "Katakan padaku Kyungsoo" ulang pria tampan itu dengan lembut, Kyungsoo menggigit pelan bibirnya dan menunduk, masih ragu

Namun Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya mengelus pipi gadis itu perlahan, "Tadi aku mencari obat untukmu, lalu tanpa sengaja aku tergores tanaman berduri" gumam gadis itu dengan nada ketakutan di suaranya

"Kyungsoo lihat aku Kyungsoo" Jongin menakup wajah Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya dan mengangkatnya sehingga pandangan mereka bertemu, "Dengarkan aku, mulai sekarang, aku mohon, jangan terluka lagi"

Gadis itu terdiam menatap Jongin yang menatapnya dalam dengan wajah mulai mendekat perlahan, Kyungsoo menggenggam _chima_ -nya kuat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Jongin

"Bagaimanapun, aku mohon padamu" Jongin meletakkan tangannya pada pipi gadis itu, menyibak helai rambut terurai sang gadis sambil menatapnya dalam, "Jangan pernah terluka, sedikitpun jangan" Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya saat dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin di wajahnya

"Apapun yang terjadi" Jongin mulai memiringkan kepalanya, "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan terluka lagi" dan dengan menutupnya kedua pasang mata itu, bersatulah kedua belah bibir dengan lembut

Terdiam sesaat menikmati letupan manis di dada sebelum Jongin mulai menggerakkan bibirnya diatas bibir gadis itu sedikit, membuat genggaman Kyungsoo terlepas perlahan, Jongin mengusap pipi gadis itu seiringan dengan gerakan yang dibuatnya pada bibir Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam menikmati bagaimana Jongin seolah memujanya dengan sangat lembut, dengan semua lumatan lumatan kecil yang diberikan pria itu membuatnya tanpa sadar sudah mengalihkan tangannya ke dada Jongin dan menggenggamnya malu-malu

Jongin bergerak lagi, sesekali memiringkan kepalanya menghindari bersentuhannya kedua hidung yang akan menghambat ciumannya, tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya masih melumat gadis itu hingga sekarang

Hampir menggigit bibir merah gadis itu saat Jongin tanpa sengaja mengelus luka Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu berjengit kaget dan membuat ciuman mereka terlepas, Jongin membuka matanya dan menatap gadis yang masih berada dalam jangkauannya itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya membuat tangan Jongin terlepas dari sengatan menyenangkan yang didapatkan dari pipi gadis itu, pria itu tersenyum lalu sedikit mengambil jarak diantara mereka, menikmati warna merah yang timbul di pipi gadis itu

"Manis sekali sih" gumamnya

.

Aww saya gatau saya mikirin apa semalam sampe bisa menulis hal seperti ini astaga, saya merasa chap ini parah sekali tapi tetep, saya akan berusaha yang terbaik, mohon review-nya sebagai pemacu supaya chap selanjutnya gak seancur ini ya, hikseu:"

Selamat membaca semoga suka, jangan lupa reviewnya ya:) ditunggu saran kritiknya

Bagi para silent reader saya tetap cinta kalian kok

Thank you!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


	6. Bekas Luka

Ghost

.

Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun

And many others

.

Genderswitch, Saeguk,Hasil Imajinasi terlalu tinggi

.

Inspired from Korean drama Arang and The Magistrate and Webtoon Possessed

.

sangjoonpark present

.

"Masuk" jawab Chanyeol saat mendengar ketukan di pintu, menggeser pintu sebentar lalu menunduk dalam sebelum mulai berbicara, "Tuan Park" membuat bangsawan itu mengangkat kepalanya

"Mohon maaf menganggu, tapi para perawat kuda sudah menunggu diluar" membuat sang pria itu langsung beranjak meninggalkan sang penyampai informasi yang masih menunduk dalam padanya

Hari ini sehari sebelum perjalanan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menuju desa mereka berdua akan memilih kuda terbaik sebagai tunggangan mereka nantinya, sebagai bangsawan dengan pangkat yang cukup tinggi di desa mereka tentu saja harus melakukan segalanya kan?

Chanyeol berkeliling tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari para kuda yang sedang berbaris rapi menunggu giliran mereka untuk ditungganggi sang bangsawan tampan dan kekasih cantiknya, "Dimana Baekhyun?" tanyanya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya

"Nona Byun belum selesai bersiap-siap di kamarnya tuan" jawab salah seorang dayang, "Apa yang dilakukannya?, kenapa lama sekali?" tanyanya lagi lalu berbalik menatap sang dayang yang tertunduk dalam di hadapannya

"Aku disini" pandangannya teralihkan saat mendengar suara seseorang yang baru saja ditanyakannya, Baekhyun muncul dengan rambut panjangnya yang digulung tinggi menggunakan tusuk rambut khas seorang bangsawan

Berjalan mendekat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali dari gadis berhanbok biru-hijau cerah itu, "Kau baru melakukan apa?, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya sang pria yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman manis

"Bukankah aku harus bersiap-siap untuk bertemu dengan bangsawan tampan ini?" godanya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah nona Byun yang cantik, alasanmu kuterima" saling berbalas senyum sejenak sebelum suara lenguhan kuda membuyarkan mereka

Baekhyun melangkah mengikuti sang kekasih yang sudah berjalan di depan dan kembali berkutat dengan barisan kuda di hadapan mereka, "Kau sudah memilih kuda?" tanya sang wanita yang dijawab dengan gelengan

"Kalau begitu aku mau yang ini" Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang mengelus kepala seekor kuda coklat yang tampak manja padanya, "Tidakkah dia lucu?, lihatlah" sahut gadis itu membuat sang pria terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah, dapatkan dua untukku"

...

Berjalan menyusuri ladang bunga dengan sedikit canggung satu sama lain, mata yang terus berusaha mencari objek pemandangan lain untuk dipandang, dan langkah kaki yang tanpa sadar masih beriringan satu sama lain

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" sang gadis berhanbok kuning-peach yang kotor terkena tanah itu membuka suara, "Huum, terima kasih" jawab sang pria singkat tanpa saling berpandangan satu sama lain, "Baguslah kalau begitu" dan hening kembali menguasai

Sang pria mendesis pelan lalu menatap sang gadis di sampingnya yang juga ternyata menatapnya balik, membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara namun sang pria mendesis frustasi lagi seolah kehilangan kata-kata

"Ayolah Kyungsoo-ya, ini benar-benar aneh, canggung, aku benar-benar tidak suka suasana seperti ini" rengek sang pria yang diangguki Kyungsoo, "Aku setuju, lagipula kenapa kita jadi canggung seperti ini?, bukankah ini aneh?"

Mengangguk lalu menunduk memetik setangkai bunga canolia kuning yang cantik, "Anggap saja sebagai tanda kita berbaikan" membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, "Mwo?, astaga Jongin sejak kapan kau menjadi seseorang bermulut manis begini huh?"

Jongin membuat wajah sudah-terima-saja sambil sekali lagi mengulurkan bunga canolia itu kearah Kyungsoo, gadis itu tertawa kecil lalu mengambil bunga itu dan menciumnya sejenak, "Baiklah baiklah tuan pengawal Kim, terima kasih"

"Bisa kau hilangkan kata tuan-pengawal itu?, terdengar aneh di telingaku?" protes Jongin, "Wae?, wae?, apa kau tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata itu?, tuan pengawal, tuan pengawal!" goda Kyungsoo sambil menari-nari dan mengucapkan kata 'tuan-pengawal' berulang kali, "Aish gadis itu benar-benar"

Kyungsoo tertawa keras sambil sesekali memanggil Jongin yang ada di belakangnya dengan sebutan tuan-pengawal dan akan terbahak saat Jongin membuat wajah pasrah dan menghela nafas panjang

"Hei ya Kyungsoo tunggu aku!" Jongin berlari untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah jauh di depan, gadis itu tersenyum lebar saat mendapati Jongin sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah terengah

Mencium bunganya sekali lagi lalu menghela nafas lega, "Bunganya bagus, kau pandai memilih bunga" puji gadis itu membuat Jongin tersenyum bangga, "Tentu saja, kau tahu?, saat masih menjaga para bangsawan dulu salah seorang dayang pernah mengajariku beberapa hal tentang bunga"

"Uuu.., apa dia orang yang kausukai?, hm? hm? hm?" goda gadis itu sambil sesekali menyenggol lengan Jongin, "Aku?, menyukai dayang itu?, aigoo kau itu benar-benar ya, dia itu lelaki tahu"

Seketika mata bulat gadis itu terbelalak lebar dan menatap Jongin menyelidik, Jongin yang sadar ditatap seperti itu langsung saja protes "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?!", namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tak mengabaikan Jongin

"Hey ya ya ya!, aku tidak menyukainya!, aku ini masih normal tahu!, aku masih suka pada perempuan!" protes Jongin saat sadar penyebab Kyungsoo menatapnya seperti itu, gadis itu berkedip sebentar lalu melirik Jongin dengan sedikit ragu, "Aku kan hanya berpikir.." gumamnya

Jongin berdecak ke arah gadis itu lalu berjalan mendahuluinya, "Hm?, dia marah?, padahal kan aku tidak melakukan apapun" lalu berlari sedikit mengejar sang lelaki, "Lalu?, selain tentang bunga?, apalagi yang kau pelajari?"

Pria itu menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap sang gadis, "Dulu, salah seorang bangsawan pernah mengajariku untuk mengepang rambut, karena dia memintaku untuk mengepang rambutnya, tidakkah itu konyol?" Jongin terkekeh sejenak

Dan seketika mata gadis itu berkilau tertarik membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil, "Kau bisa mengepang rambut?, benarkah?, uwah hebat sekali, kalau begitu bisa kau kepang rambutku?" pinta gadis itu dengan aura bahagia di sekitarnya

"Kau berlebihan sekali, dan apa tadi itu?, memintaku mengepang rambutmu?, permintaan macam apa itu?, tidak bisakah kau mengepang rambutmu sendiri?" protes Jongin yang langsung digelengi Kyungsoo, "Tidak, aku tidak bisa", "Ne?"

Dan disinilah mereka, di bawah pohon dekat danau dengan Jongin yang mengepang rambut panjang Kyungsoo dan gadis itu yang berkutat dengan bunga-bungaan, "Astaga rambutmu panjang sekali sih, menyusahkan saja"

Gadis itu mencibir sejenak lalu berbalik menatap Jongin, "Enak saja, rambutku ini bagus tahu!, lagipula aku terlihat cantik dengan rambutku ini", "Hei hei jangan bergerak gerak nanti kepangannya tidak jadi, sudah diam saja" Jongin memutar kepala gadis itu ke depan lalu kembali berkutat dengan kepangan

"Cih dasar menyebalkan" gumam gadis itu lalu kembali berkutat dengan bunga-bunga di hadapannya, angin yang cukup kencang dari arah danau membuat beberapa helai rambut gadis itu beterbangan kemana-mana, "Huft" keluh Jongin

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya meraih rambut Kyungsoo yang ada di wajahnya dan menariknya dengan lembut, entah kenapa membuat sang gadis merasa sedikit gugup, dan hal itu kembali terjadi saat angin meniup rambut panjang gadis itu

"Sudah, tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, biarkan saja rambutnya, disini anginnya terlalu kencang untuk dilawan" ucap gadis itu kemudian, "Baiklah kalau begitu" sahut Jongin dan kembali bekerja, membuat keheningan kembali berkuasa diantara mereka

Baru saja akan mengikat rambut gadis itu dengan pita sampai dia menemukan sebuah goresan panjang di leher belakang sang gadis, "Apa.., ini bekas luka yang kau maksud?" tanya Jongin perlahan

Kyungsoo menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu meraba bekas luka yang dimaksud Jongin, "Oh, kau sudah menemukannya?, kau benar, ini bekas luka yang kumaksud saat itu, ish ternyata kau sudah melihatnya" goda gadis itu lalu terkekeh pelan

Pria itu mengikat rambut Kyungsoo dengan perlahan lalu berucap "Sudah selesai" membuat sang gadis meletakkan bunga-bunganya seketika lalu menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari membuat rambut kepangannya berkibar, "Wah bagus sekali, aku benar-benar senang"

Jongin menatap gadis yang masih memainkan rambutnya itu dengan senyum di wajahnya, "Kau.., bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan bekas luka itu?" tanyanya perlahan membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap sang pria tak mengerti

"Aku.., hanya merasa penasaran saja, aku juga punya yang seperti itu di lenganku, itu karena dulu aku terkena pedang saat bertarung" Kyungsoo menunduk sebentar lalu kembali menatap Jongin

"Aku tidak tahu" jawabnya singkat membuat Jongin terdiam menatapnya, "Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan bekas luka itu ada atau karena apa, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat masa kecilku" menghela nafas panjang sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya

"Mungkin memang lebih baik aku tidak pernah tahu" sambungnya singkat membuat Jongin hanya bisa terdiam menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tidak bisa diartikan, "Atau mungkin akan ada saatnya kau tahu, Kyungsoo"

...

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sambil sesekali menunduk malu saat sang kekasih menarik tangannya untuk melingkar di perutnya, "Berpeganganlah sayang, aku tidak mau kau terjatuh hanya karena terlalu sibuk menikmati pemandangan"

Sore ini setelah mendapatkan kuda yang mereka inginkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan-jalan menaiki kuda di sekitar tempat tinggal mereka, "Kuda ini terlalu baik untuk menjatuhkanku dari sini" membuat Chanyeol terkekeh

"Baiklah nona Byun, baiklah" Chanyeol mengelus tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam bajunya dengan lembut, "Menurutmu apa aku bisa menemukan adikku?" tanya pria tampan itu yang langsung diangguki sang gadis

"Tentu saja, aku bisa merasakannya di tulangku" goda gadis itu membuat Chanyeol kembali tertawa kecil, "Kalau aku bisa menemukannya, aku harus melindunginya kan?, akan ada banyak bangsawan yang mengincarnya karena kemampuannya"

Baekhyun balas mengelus tangan Chanyeol lalu tersenyum, "Bahkan jika dia tidak diincar bangsawan kau juga tetap harus melindunginya" Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang lalu mengangguk, "Tentu saja"

Gadis itu tersenyum lalu menatap leher belakang sang kekasih dimana terdapat bekas luka goresan yang memanjang disana, "Adikmu.., pasti juga sudah memilikinya kan?" gumam gadis itu perlahan membuat Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas panjang

"Tentu saja, aku hanya harus menemukan gadis cantik dengan bekas luka di leher belakangnya seperti milikku kan?, tanda bahwa dia adalah anggota keluarga Park" sahut Chanyeol dengan yakin membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lega

.

Hello!, sangjoon imnida^^

Hiks maafkan untuk late update ya, karena akhir akhir ini saya sibuk dengan urusan organisasi di sekolah, tapi saya disini untuk update chap baru nih

Sekedar bocoran ya, konflik para pemeran utama akan dimulai dari chap depan, so please stay tuned and give me your opinion guys

Oh ya dibawah cuap-cuap ga penting ini ada sekedar preview untuk sang antagonis nih, hayo bisa tebak ga dia mau ngapain?

Selamat membaca semoga suka, jangan lupa reviewnya ya:) ditunggu saran kritiknya

Bagi para silent reader saya tetap cinta kalian kok

Thank you!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

...

Siluet seseorang sudah nampak dari kejauhan saat matahari sudah mulai terbenam, membuka pintu kandang lalu berjalan masuk perlahan mendekati salah satu perawat kuda disana, membisikkan sesuatu lalu menyerahkan sekantung uang kepadanya, "Lakukan seperti perintah"


	7. Pertemuan 2

Ghost

.

Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun

And many others

.

Genderswitch, Saeguk,Hasil Imajinasi terlalu tinggi

.

Inspired from Korean drama Arang and The Magistrate and Webtoon Possessed

.

sangjoonpark present

.

 **Sebelumnya saya mau bilang, kalau di chap ini tidak ada pembatas/pemisah pada tiap adegannya karena adegannya selang-seling dan saling berkaitan, menghindari kesalahpahaman imajinasi pembaca nama akan disebutkan dengan jelas, sekian**

"Jongin, kau tahu kita dimana?" Jongin menggeleng membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya sebal, "Kau tahu jalan pulang?" menggeleng membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Kalau..", "Kyungsoo, berhenti menanyaiku terus, aku benar-benar tidak tahu"

Membuat gadis itu menatap sang pria sebal, "Lalu bagaimana kita akan kembali?" keluhnya, Jongin melirik gadis yang putus asa itu dengan pandangan malas, "Kalau aku tahu caranya pasti sudah kulakukan daritadi" sahutnya

Kyungsoo menghela nafas keras lalu berputar mencoba mencari sesuatu sebagai petunjuk, "Oh Jongin!, lihat disana!" gadis itu berseru dengan keras membuat Jongin menoleh dengan sedikit kaget, "Kita bisa kembali dengan itu"

Gadis itu benar, dari kejauhan tampak beberapa umbul-umbul berwarna merah yang biasanya digunakan sebagai pengiring para bangsawan, "Kau benar Kyungsoo!, ayo cepat kita ikuti!, siapa tahu mereka menuju desa" seru Jongin

Mengangguk cepat lalu ikut berlari di belakang sang pria dengan sebelah tangan mengangkat _chima_ -nya tinggi-tinggi dan sebelahnya lagi bergandengan erat dengan tangan sang pria tanpa sadar

Sementara itu dari arah yang dituju dua manusia itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menaiki kuda mereka masing-masing dengan pengawal yang berjaga di kanan-kiri mereka, sesekali saling melirik lalu melempar senyum satu-sama lain

"Tuan Park" menghentikan kudanya lalu melihat kearah seseorang yang sedang menunduk dalam padanya, "Pagi ini tuan Park dan nona Byun akan berkeliling ke desa dengan pasar sebagai tujuan pertama dan balai desa sebagai tujuan terakhir"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, "Selamat menikmati, tuan" pamit salah satu abdi istana itu lalu menunduk dalam dan membiarkan kuda tuan-nya berjalan terlebih dahulu melewatinya dan menuju pasar desa

Kyungsoo terengah saat Jongin menggenggam tangannya erat dan menariknya kuat untuk terus berlari, "Astaga hosh Jongin hosh hosh, aku lelah" keluh gadis itu tanpa berhenti berlari

Jongin sedikit melirik gadis itu dengan khawatir, "Bertahanlah sedikit lebih lama Kyungsoo, mereka sudah semakin dekat, kita hanya perlu mengikuti mereka dan jangan sampai kehilangan jejak mereka" gadis itu mengangguk lalu lanjut berlari

Bangsawan itu berhenti sejenak di depan gapura pintu masuk pasar desa lalu menatap sekitar, beberapa warga yang menyadari bahwa salah satu bangsawan ada disana langsung menunduk dalam kearahnya

"Hormat kepada tuanku Park!, hormat kepada tuanku Park!" teriak salah satu pengikutnya yang disambut dengan deretan warga desa yang berbaris rapi dan menunduk dalam kearah Chanyeol

Sedangkan sang bangsawan hanya menatap datar kearah para warga desa, Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya dengan sedikit khawatir, takut bahwa Chanyeol belum bisa menyembuhkan diri dari trauma kematian ibunya

Jongin mengusap keringat di dahinya dengan kasar segera setelah mereka sampai di pasar, "Akhirnya kita sampai juga, astaga aku benar-benar senang" Kyungsoo bersorak kecil sambil merapikan helai rambutnya yang menempel di wajahnya karena keringat

"Jongin" panggilnya membuat sang empunya nama menoleh, "Terima kasih atas kepanganmu, cukup membantu disaat seperti ini" membuat Jongin tertawa kecil, "Tidak perlu berterima kasih untuk hal itu Kyungsoo, tenanglah"

Menyadari sang kekasih tidak dalam kondisi yang baik Baekhyun menghentakkan tali kudanya berniat menyusul sang kekasih, namun tak disangka sang kuda malah mengamuk dan menghentakkan gadis itu dengan cukup kencang

Baekhyun berteriak saat tubuhnya terlempar dan mendarat diatas meja salah seorang pedagang, Chanyeol langsung saja berbalik dan terperanjat menyadari kekasihnya sedang merintih kesakitan diatas tanah

Belum selesai mereka beristirahat untuk mengeringkan keringat Jongin dan Kyungsoo dikejutkan oleh suara ribut-ribut dari arah jalan, saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum kompak berlari menuju arah suara

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar saat menemukan banyak warga bergerombol dan bangsawan Park bahkan sampai turun dari kudanya dengan panik, Kyungsoo berlari mendekat ke arah gerombolan warga itu sedangkan Jongin sudah sibuk menenangkan kuda yang hampir mengamuk itu

Tak lama untungnya Jongin berhasil menenangkan kuda itu, hampir mengelus tengkuk kuda itu namun urung saat menemukan sebuah luka yang masih cukup baru disana, "Jadi ini penyebabnya" gumamnya lalu berlari mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo

Gadis itu berusaha masuk menerobos diantara para warga dengan panik, membelalakkan matanya tak percaya saat menemukan seorang gadis merintih kesakitan dengan tangan dan kaki yang berdarah, sepertinya parah

Mata bulatnya langsung tertuju pada pecahan kaca yang berada di lengan sang gadis dan tangan bangsawan Park yang akan mencabutnya, "Tidak!, jangan dicabut!" seruan Kyungsoo sukses membuat seluruh perhatian terarah kepadanya

Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah gadis itu namun beberapa pengawal menghalanginya, "Aku adalah dokter, percaya padaku, aku akan mengobati gadis itu" Kyungsoo menabrakkan matanya kearah mata bangsawan Park yang tampak panik dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa

"Gadis itu mengalami pendarahan!, kalian tidak bisa membiarkannya mati!" Jongin yang baru sampai sedikit tersentak saat mendapati Kyungsoo ditahan oleh beberapa pengawal berbadan kekar

Langsung saja berjalan mendekat dan melepaskan Kyungsoo dari kungkungan para lelaki itu, "Dia adalah dokter!, kalian harus percaya padanya!" teriak Jongin lalu sedikit melirik gadis itu yang sedikit terkejut akan tindakan Jongin

"Kalau kau memang dokter.." semua menoleh saat mendengar suara bangsawan Park yang terdengar sangat terpuruk, "Tolong sembuhkan kekasihku" tanpa menunggu disuruh dua kali Kyungsoo mendekat lalu berjongkok disamping gadis itu

Kyungsoo meraba tangan gadis itu dimana ada sebilah kaca tertancap di lengannya, "Aah" Baekhyun mengaduh pelan membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan meneteskan air matanya tanpa sadar

"Bersabarlah sebentar, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik" gumam Kyungsoo lalu memeriksa arteri gadis itu, "Tidak mengenai arteri, baguslah kalau begitu" Kyungsoo berucap lalu menatap Chanyeol yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya

Menghela nafas panjang lalu berucap dengan perlahan, "Tuan Park" membuat Chanyeol menoleh perlahan, "Dia membutuhkanmu, dampingi dia dan tenangkan dia" instruksi Kyungsoo yang langsung diangguki Chanyeol

Dengan segera pria jangkung itu mendekat dan mengelus rambut gadis itu dan mengecup ujung kepalanya lembut, "Bertahanlah, kau akan baik-baik saja, aku berjanji" Kyungsoo yang masih berkutat dengan lengan gadis itu sedikit melirik dan menemukan Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk ke arah Chanyeol

Gadis bermata bulat itu dengan segera merobek ujung _chima_ -nya dan melilitkannya ke sekitar kaca yang menancap di lengan Baekhyun, namun konsentrasinya teralihkan saat melihat pendarahan di kaki gadis itu semakin parah

"Jongin bantu aku!, lilitkan kain ini ke sekitar lengan gadis itu!" dan dengan segera Jongin mengangguk dan melakukan instruksi Kyungsoo sementara gadis itu berkutat dengan pendarahan di kaki Baekhyun

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan khawatir sebelum bertanya dengan perlahan, "Apa semua.., baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo merobek _chima_ -nya lagi lalu mengangguk, "Selama aku bisa mengendalikan pendarahannya semua akan baik-baik saja"

"Lilitkan kainnya dengan ketat Jongin, tapi berhati-hatilah jangan sampai membuat kacanya menancap lebih dalam lagi!" instruksi Kyungsoo yang di-iyakan Jongin, pria berkulit tan itu mengikat perbannya dengan tidak terlalu ketat menghindari kemungkinan buruk

"Apa ikatanku terlalu kuat?, apa lenganmu terasa sakit?" Jongin bertanya dengan perlahan yang dijawab dengan gelengan Baekhyun, "Terasa sedikit lebih baik sekarang" gumamnya membuat Chanyeol mengecup dahi gadis itu lagi, memberi semangat

Kyungsoo yang sempat melirik kini memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada kaki Baekhyun yang masih mengalami pendarahan, gadis itu menekan kain sobekan _chima_ -nya yang melilit luka gadis itu dengan kuat, namun ternyata tekanannya tak cukup kuat untuk menghentikan pendarahan gadis itu

"Kyungsoo?, ada apa?, apa ada masalah?" tanya Jongin khawatir, Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya membuat darah menempel di wajahnya, "Hanya mengalami kesulitan dalam menghentikan pendarahannya, terlalu banyak darah yang sudah keluar"

Melihat itu Jongin ikut menumpukan tangannya diatas tangan penuh darah Kyungsoo dan ikut menekan luka gadis itu, "Kurangi sedikit tekananmu Jongin, kita tidak tahu apakah ada benda lain di dalam kakinya atau tidak"

Sementara Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol yang ada di genggamannya membuat sang pria menoleh dengan sedikit khawatir, "Kau akan baik-baik saja Baekhyun, aku berjanji" gumam Chanyeol menenangkan yang diangguki Baekhyun

"Aku butuh kain lagi" Kyungsoo melepas kain berdarah itu dari kaki Baekhyun dan menerima uluran kain yang diberikan Jongin lalu kembali menempatkannya diatas luka gadis itu dan menekannya untuk menghentikan pendarahan, sementara Jongin sesuai perintah Kyungsoo memeriksa lengan Baekhyun

Nafas Kyungsoo mulai terkendali saat dirasanya pendarahan di kaki gadis itu sudah bisa dikendalikannya, Kyungsoo mengganti kain yang digunakan untuk membalut luka gadis itu dan mengikatnya kuat, "Pendarahan di kakimu sudah diatasi, sekarang aku hanya perlu mengatasi lenganmu"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertukar posisi, Kyungsoo mengurusi lengan kanan Baekhyun yang terluka sedangkan Jongin mengawasi kaki kiri gadis itu, Chanyeol mengelus tangan kiri sang kekasih yang digenggamnya erat, "Bersabarlah sebentar lagi Baekhyun, kumohon"

"Aku butuh lebih banyak kain, sangat banyak kain" tanpa menunggu disuruh dua kali para pengawal Chanyeol langsung berhamburan mengumpulkan kain sebanyak yang mereka bisa, Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang lalu menyelipkan helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga membuat darah menempel di wajahnya –lagi

"Jongin, tuan Park, nona, aku butuh bantuan kalian semua" memejamkan mata kuat lalu meneruskan, "Jongin, bantu aku menekan lukanya untuk menghentikan pendarahannya, tuan Park tolong tenangkan dia dan kuatkan dia, nona kumohon bertahanlah sedikit lagi, ini sudah hampir selesai"

Namun pergerakan Kyungsoo terhenti saat lengannya ditahan oleh tangan lemah Baekhyun, "Tidak bisakah kita mencabut kacanya nanti?, maksudku..", "Kita tidak tahu seberapa dalam kaca itu menancap atau seberapa lama kau akan bertahan tanpa mengalami infeksi, aku tidak mau mengalami resiko"

Lalu gadis itu menunduk memperhatikan lengan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol yang berada di hadapannya melihat dengan jelas bekas luka Kyungsoo yang tertutup rambut kepangannya, terdiam sejenak lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Baekhyun yang ternyata juga menatapnya

Saling berpandangan dengan tatapan apa-kau-yakin-dialah-orangnya-? untuk beberapa saat sampai Kyungsoo membuka suaranya, "Aku sudah memperkirakan kacanya tidak menancap terlalu dalam, tapi mungkin bisa menyebabkan infeksi, jadi kita akan tetap mencabutnya, bersiaplah"

Jongin bersiap-siap dengan kain di tangannya dan Kyungsoo mulai mencabut kaca itu, "Akan kuhitung dengan perlahan, 3 2 1" dan dalam hitungan terakhir kaca sudah tercabut lengkap dengan ringisan tertahan Baekhyun dan tangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang saling menumpuk untuk menghentikan pendarahan gadis itu

"Kau bisa melepaskannya Jongin, pendarahannya tidak terlalu parah" Jongin mengangguk dan melepaskan tangannya lalu menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saling berpandangan bahagia, Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang setelah selesai mengikat luka Baekhyun dengan kuat

"Pendarahannya sudah selesai kutangani, jadi setelah ini kalian bisa membawanya kembali dan dokter bisa melakukan perawatan, permisi" Kyungsoo menunduk dalam cukup lama dengan posisi duduk membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun –sekali lagi- melihat bekas luka yang memanjang itu

Baru saja Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan beranjak namun Chanyeol menahan mereka, "Dia butuh perawatanmu" membuat mereka berdua berbalik, dan Chanyeol merasakan dadanya sesak saat matanya bertabrakan dengan mata bulat Kyungsoo

"Kau yang melakukan perawatan padanya sampai saat ini, kau juga harus bertanggung jawab padanya sampai dia benar-benar pulih, ini perintah" Chanyeol berkata dengan datar lalu menaiki kudanya lagi

Baekhyun yang sudah terduduk diatas kuda yang sama dengan Chanyeol tersenyum kearah mereka, "Aku juga mau mengenal dokter muda cantik yang cerdas sepertimu" bujuknya, Kyungsoo menatap mereka berdua dengan sedikit gugup

Jongin mengenggam tangan penuh darah gadis itu lalu menggeleng, "Maaf, tapi aku rasa akan ada banyak dokter lain yang bisa merawatmu" mendapatkan tatapan protes dari Kyungsoo, "Tidak, aku akan pergi" sanggah gadis bermata bulat itu

"Kyungsoo.." gumam Jongin protes namun Kyungsoo bahkan tak menatapnya sama sekali, "Aku akan pergi dan bertanggung jawab dengan merawat nona Byun" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan lembut, "Ayo kita pergi" ajaknya membuat pria itu menghela nafas panjang

"Naiklah, kuda ini tidak akan bisa dinaiki berdua, kau yang paling lelah disini, jadi naiklah dan aku yang akan menuntun" terdengar sangat mutlak di telinga Kyungsoo sehingga dia bahkan tak bisa menggeleng untuk pernyataan Jongin itu

"Apa kau melihatnya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan perlahan pada sang kekasih yang bergantung di bahunya, "Iya, aku melihatnya, sama persis seperti milikmu" Baekhyun memperjelas lalu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sedang bercakap-cakap

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, "Tadi saat aku menatap matanya dadaku terasa sesak, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu disana, yang aku tahu pasti, rasanya berbeda melihatmu dan melihatnya"

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap Kyungsoo meneliti, "Kalau memang dia, semoga saja" gumamnya lalu mengeratkan pegangannya pada sang kekasih, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dan tubuhnya

"Lihatlah wajah dan tanganmu benar-benar penuh darah" komentar Jongin, "Ah benarkah?" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya merapikan rambutnya namun ditahan oleh Jongin, "Aku kan sudah mengatakan, tanganmu kotor" lalu dengan perlahan menarik bahu gadis itu dan merapikan rambut yang menempel di wajah Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo merasa dadanya tercekat saat Jongin menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan menyentuh wajahnya, lalu dengan canggung gadis itu menarik tubuhnya, "Akan kubersihkan nanti saja" jawabnya dengan sedikit canggung membuat Jongin berusaha keras menahan senyumnya

Hello!, sangjoon imnida^^

Mohon maaf kalo ff ini semakin tidak jelas dari chap ke chap

Saya juga gatau saya kesambet apa sampe bisa nulis ff yang ancur seperti ini, saya tau ini ancur banget dan melenceng dari topik 'hantu' tapi percayalah, akan ada saatnya bahasan 'Kyungsoo bisa melihat hantu' dibahas lagi dan jadi konflik disini, so ff ini masih cukup panjang tapi saya usahakan akan saya singkat sebisanya hehe

Masalah alur yang terlalu cepat, memang saya buat seperti ini karena konfliknya akan ada lumayan banyak dan moment KaiSoo dan ChanBaek juga akan ada banyak sekali

Masalah peran antagonis hayo sudah bisa tebak belum dia siapa dan apa yang dia lakukan kemarin?, apakah ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun?, dijelasin nanti kok hehe

Please stay tuned and support me!^^

Selamat membaca semoga suka, jangan lupa reviewnya ya:) ditunggu saran kritiknya

Bagi para silent reader saya tetap cinta kalian kok

Thank you!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


	8. Rumah Sang Bangsawan

Ghost

.

Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun

And many others

.

Genderswitch, Saeguk,Hasil Imajinasi terlalu tinggi

.

Inspired from Korean drama Arang and The Magistrate and Webtoon Possessed

.

sangjoonpark present

.

Mereka disambut dengan para pengawal yang berbaris rapi di depan gerbang tempat tinggal bangsawan Park, dengan satu hitungan para pengawal itu menunduk dalam saat kuda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan lewat

"Mohon maaf, tapi penduduk tidak diijinkan untuk masuk ke dalam" cegah salah seorang pengawal saat kuda Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergerak masuk ke dalam rumah, "Tapi bangsawan Park sudah.."

"Mereka berdua adalah tamuku, perlakukan mereka sebaik yang kalian bisa" potong Chanyeol cepat lalu kembali menghentakkan kudanya dan masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang terdiam sendiri di depan gerbang

Jongin menuntun kuda itu perlahan sambil sesekali melirik pemandangan di sekitarnya, "Wah Jongin, rumahnya bagus sekali, lihatlah tamannya cantik sekali" lain dengan Kyungsoo yang tak henti berceloteh di sampingnya

Pria itu menoleh saat Kyungsoo menggoncang lengannya histeris, "Jongin!, Jongin!, lihat disana!, mereka punya banyak sekali bunga disana!, astaga benar-benar bagus" menghela nafas berat lalu kembali menuntun kudanya masuk tanpa berkata apapun

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin saat mereka sudah sampai di kandang kuda, "Cepat turun, menunggu apa lagi?" tanya Jongin sinis membuat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Aku bisa naik kuda, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa turun-"

Menghela nafas berat lalu memukul dadanya keras, "Astaga aku harus benar-benar bersabar!" celotehnya lalu menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan frustasi, "Kau itu benar-benar ya, haah dasar gadis"

Lalu mengulurkan tangannya membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, "Kenapa?, aku memang seorang gadis kok" sahutnya senang lalu menggenggam tangan Jongin yang terulur ke arahnya dan mulai turun dengan perlahan

Namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba kaki kanan gadis itu yang digunakannya sebagai pijakan di pelana terlepas lebih awal, membuatnya reflek memekik pelan dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Jongin

Dan secara reflek pula Jongin merangkul pinggang gadis itu, sehingga Kyungsoo mendarat dalam rengkuhan dada sang pria, membuat mereka berdua terengah dengan badan yang masih tidak berjarak sedikitpun

Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang mengambil jarak diantara mereka dan berdehem sebentar, "Terima kasih" gumamnya pelan yang hanya dijawab dengan deheman Jongin, "Huftt kenapa udaranya menjadi sangat panas ya?" gumam gadis itu sambil mengipasi wajahnya

Hanya mampu menatap punggung sang gadis dari kejauhan saat Kyungsoo beranjak keluar, mencoba menghindar, lalu tiba-tiba terkekeh pelan, "Dia menggemaskan sekali sih" Jongin bergumam lalu berlari keluar mengejar Kyungsoo

...

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher sang kekasih sambil sesekali mencuri lirikan ke arah wajah tampannya, sedangkan si lelaki hanya berjalan lurus tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah lain dengan dua tangan kekar yang mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dalam gendongannya

Keheningan masih tetap menguasai saat Chanyeol menurunkan gadisnya perlahan dan merapikan hanbok nya yang sudah diganti dengan yang baru, "Chanyeol-a" panggil gadis itu perlahan membuat si empunya nama menoleh

Tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan sang kekasih dan mengelusnya perlahan, "Aku baik-baik saja" lalu menatap mata bulat pria itu yang tampak sendu, "Aku sangat baik, jangan khawatirkan aku" lanjutnya lagi

Seperti anak kecil yang meminta perlindungan ibunya seketika Chanyeol menciumi tangan Baekhyun yang tadi mengelus tangannya, "Aku sangat takut" gumamnya sambil meletakkan tangan gadis itu di wajahnya

Merengek dengan nada sedih dengan tangan Baekhyun yang ditangkupkan ke pipinya, "Aku benar-benar takut akan kehilanganmu" rengeknya lagi sambil merengkuh tangan gadis itu erat seolah tak mengizinkan gadis itu pergi ke manapun

"Aku disini" gumam gadis itu lembut dengan senyum yang mendebarkan dada Chanyeol, "Aku tidak pernah pergi kemanapun" dan pecahlah tangis bangsawan tampan itu, air matanya menetes seiring dengan senyum sang kekasih yang terulas di wajah cantiknya

"Wajahmu jelek kalau menangis" gadis itu bergumam lembut membuat kekehan keluar dari bibir lelaki jangkung itu, "Yang penting kau mencintaiku" balasnya dengan nada manja membuat tawa lemah gadis itu memenuhi ruangan

...

Jongin menghela nafas panjang sambil menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari mencari sesuatu, "Gadis itu sebenarnya apa sih, cepat sekali hilangnya" menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali berjalan mencari

Sementara itu si gadis yang menjadi objek pencarian tengah duduk diantara hamparan bunga tulip yang masih berkuncup, jemari lentiknya bergerak dengan lincah mengikat bunga-bunga berwarna warni menjadi satu rangkai

"Kau tampak menyeramkan saat merangkai bunga dengan tangan penuh darah seperti itu" reflek gadis bermata bulat itu berbalik dan sedikit terjungkal saat menemukan seorang lelaki berjongkok tepat di hadapannya sehingga wajah mereka sempat berdekatan sesaat

Pria itu terkekeh lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah sang gadis, "Aku serius, dengan tangan dan baju seperti itu kau tampak seperti seorang pembunuh kejam yang memakai topeng dengan bunga-bungaan itu di tanganmu"

"Tapi nyatanya aku baru saja menyelamatkan nyawa nyonya Byun" jawab gadis bermata bulat itu tanpa menghentikan kegiatan merangkai bunganya, "Aku juga membantu kalau kau ingat" sahut sang pria tak terima

Sang gadis mengarahkan mata bulatnya ke arah pria berkulit tan itu dengan cepat lalu menjawab, "Tidak, aku tidak ingat" dan kembali berkutat dengan bunga-bunganya mengabaikan sang lelaki yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal

"Ah Kyungsoo-ya!" tiba-tiba lelaki itu menyahut keras yang sayangnya hanya ditolehi di gadis dengan malas, "Para dayang menyuruh kita bersiap-siap, bangsawan Park meminta kita untuk berkumpul sebentar lagi"

Perkataan pria itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo, "Hm?, bangsawan Park meminta kita berkumpul?, untuk apa?" tanya gadis itu, "Entahlah, tapi dari apa yang ku dengar dia juga meminta seluruh pejabat berkumpul"

Mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti, "Apa dia mau membahas tentang nyonya Byun?" monolog gadis itu, "Huum, aku rasa seperti itu, lagipula tidak salah juga kan?, nyonya Byun adalah kekasihnya, aku rasa itu adalah hal wajar"

"Benar juga, Jongin, ayo kita bersiap-siap" dan Kyungsoo langsung saja beranjak meninggalkan Jongin di belakang begitu saja, "Haah gadis ini benar-benar, aku kesulitan menemukanmu tapi kau malah pergi begitu saja, aish"

...

Berdiri dan menunduk hormat dalam satu hitungan saat seorang lelaki jangkung dengan pakaian khas bangsawan merah-nya berjalan melewati mereka dengan gagah, menandakan betapa terhormatnya kedudukan sang lelaki jangkung

Dan sekali lagi dalam satu hitungan duduk secara bersamaan saat sang lelaki sudah duduk di atas kursi kebangsawanan-nya dan menampakkan wajah tampannya, "Semua pejabat sudah berkumpul disini sesuai perintah, tuan"

Mengangguk sedikit lalu menatap jajaran para pejabat yang terduduk di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar, namun seketika tatapannya terhenti pada seorang gadis dengan hanbok biru laut yang sedang menatapnya

Dadanya sesak, matanya berembun, tenggorokannya tercekat, seluruh tubuhnya seolah tak bisa digerakkan, namun ekspresi wajahnya tetap sama, datar menyembunyikan semua emosi yang bergejolak diantara rusuknya

"Kalian pasti sudah mendengar tentang insiden yang dialami Baekhyun tadi pagi" bukanya dengan nada rendah menahan amarah, "Apakah ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" dan seketika suasana di sana lengang, benar-benar tak terdengar apapun selain suara nafas dari para pejabat yang memburu

Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang duduk berdampingan di paling ujung barisan hanya bisa saling menatap, seolah memberi kode satu sama lain, "Tidak ada?" dan suara itu seolah menjadi genderang perang diantara ruangan yang sepenuhnya hening itu

Belasan pasang mata kompak menoleh ke satu arah saat melihat seseorang mengangkat tangannya tinggi, menunduk dalam sebentar lalu mulai berbicara, "Sepertinya kesalahan terletak pada koordinasi antar perawat kuda tuan"

Membuat semua kompak mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti, "Per-permisi, tapi apa maksud tuan Sekertaris Yoon dengan kesalahan koordinasi dari para perawat kuda?" tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya dari barisan sebelah kanan belakang

Lelaki yang dipanggil Sekertaris Yoon tadi tersenyum tipis lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah bangsawan tampan yang memimpin, "Hari itu beberapa kuda liar akan ditukarkan kembali kepada para pedagang di pasar karena para perawat kuda tidak mampu untuk menjinakkannya"

"Namun sepertinya pengeluaran kuda-kuda yang akan dipilih oleh tuan Park dan nona Byun dari kandang dengan pengeluaran kuda-kuda liar dari kandang terjadi hampir bersamaan, sehingga tanpa sengaja kuda terbaik tertukar dengan kuda terburuk" lalu Sekertaris Yoon mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki tua yang tadi bertanya

"Dan salah siapakah ini kalau bukan ketua perawat kuda?" tanyanya sinis, membuat lelaki tua tadi gelagapan dan langsung menunduk dalam, " _Jeoseongi_ , namun saya yakin ini bukan salah para perawat kuda, saya yakin saya sudah memastikan bahwa pintu kandang kuda yang akan ditukar dan kuda yang akan dipilih tidak dibuka secara bersamaan"

Semua pandangan kembali mengarah pada Sekertaris Yoon saat lelaki berumur itu kembali menyahut dengan nada sarkatis "Lalu tuan Hong ketua perawat kuda, bisa kau jelaskan teori seperti apa yang lebih masuk akal dari teori yang baru kukemukakan tadi?"

Dan seketika keheningan menyergap dari segala arah, tidak ada satupun yang berani membuka mulut bahkan hanya untuk berbisik-bisik kecil, membuat senyum tipis tersungging di wajah pria paruh baya yang baru saja mengutarakan pertanyaan sarkatisnya tadi, "Itu saja dariku, tuan" menunduk lalu kembali ke tempatnya

Membuat sang bangsawan muda sedikit gelisah, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang tadi membuatnya merasakan sesak, "Dokter, silahkan menjelaskan keadaan Baekhyun" Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dengan sedikit gugup sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan menunduk perlahan

"Ah sebelum aku menjelaskan kurasa akan ada baiknya kalau aku mengenalkan diri terlebih dahulu" gadis itu menyeka anak rambut di wajahnya lalu menatap sang bangsawan yang tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk mengizinkan

Lalu perhatian gadis itu kembali kepada para pejabat di hadapannya, "Namaku Kyung Soo, aku bisa dipanggil apapun, jadi jangan terlalu pikirkan hal itu, aku adalah seorang dokter-", "Apa kau membuka praktek dokter di tempat tinggalmu?"

Kyungsoo menatap bingung pejabat itu lalu menyahut dengan perlahan " _Ne?_ ", "Apa kau menerima pengobatan untuk penduduk atau siapapun itu di tempat tinggalmu?, kalau iya bisa kau sebutkan namanya?, ah jangan khawatir, hal ini hanya untuk menyelidiki latar belakangmu saja"

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu lalu menyeka anak rambutnya lagi sambil sesekali melirik Jongin yang juga tampak kebingungan, "A-aku-" ucapannya terhenti saat sang pemimpin mengangkat tangan kanannya, memberi isyarat untuk berhenti

"Dia adalah tamuku, jangan pernah melakukan hal-hal diluar perintahku" sang bangsawan memberi ultimatum membuat Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya canggung, "Dokter Kyung, silahkan lanjutkan"

Menunduk lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya tadi, "Aku adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas nona Byun, aku mengambil alih pengobatan nona Byun tadi dan sempat melakukan sedikit tindakan medis, tapi setelah ini aku akan memastikan bahwa keadaan nona Byun stabil dan lukanya tidak mengalami infeksi"

"Bagaimana bisa kau baru akan melakukannya sekarang?!" suara keras salah satu pejabat sedikit mengejutkan gadis bermata bulat itu, "Kalau kau memang benar-benar merasa bertanggung jawab atas nona Byun tidakkah kau seharusnya sudah memeriksa keadannya sedari tadi?, dokter-"

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan bahwa dia adalah tamuku!?" bentakan keras dari Chanyeol mengheningkan ruangan luas itu hanya dalam satu hitungan, "Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti bersikap arogan dengan terus mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang tidak penting untuk saat ini dan berfokus mendengarkan penjelasannya?!"

Teriakan itu kembali membara di ruangan membuat Kyungsoo menutup matanya kaget, "Dokter Kyung, aku mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, tapi sepertinya kita harus menunda rapat ini" perkataan Chanyeol barusan seolah mengembalikan gadis itu

"Aah _ne_ , _gwaenchana_ tuan Park, saya selalu bisa melakukannya kapan saja" tersenyum canggung lalu menunduk dalam diikuti yang lainnya, sedangkan sang penerima hormat hanya menunduk singkat lalu beranjak pergi diikuti para pengawalnya

...

"Tidak ada yang boleh masuk selama aku masih di dalam, mengerti?" langsung masuk tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dayang yang sedang menunduk dalam di hadapannya, menutup pintu dengan sedikit kasar membuat gadis yang sedang menutup matanya itu membuka matanya lalu tersenyum lembut begitu menyadari siapa yang masuk

"Kau disini" tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan itu dan mengelusnya, gadis itu tersenyum lalu mencoba duduk, namun lengannya ditahan oleh lengan kuat sang pemilik baju merah, menggeleng pelan mencoba memberitahu bahwa dia tidak perlu melakukannya

Gadis itu mengangguk lalu kembali ke posisinya sebelumnya –tidur-, lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengelus pipi si baju merah lembut, "Kau sudah selesai?, kenapa cepat sekali?"

Menghela nafas berat lalu mengecup jemari lentik itu sebelum menyahut "Gadis itu, nama mereka sama" mengundang tatapan heran dari si gadis, "Baekhyun-a, nama mereka sama, Kyungsoo, itu namanya, tadi dia mengatakannya sendiri, nama mereka sama Baekhyun-a!, nama mereka sama!"

Mata sipit gadis itu sedikit bergetar menyadari perkataan tersebut dikatakan dengan emosi yang meluap-meluap, "Chanyeol-a, Chanyeol-a, dengarkan aku" mencoba menenangkan dengan mengelus pipinya lembut

"Apa dia menyebutkan nama belakangnya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan lembut namun berbuah tundukan lesu dan gelengan tak bertenaga sang kekasih, "Mungkin dia memang benar-benar orang yang kita cari selama ini, kita hanya perlu bersabar sebentar lagi kan?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan merajuk lalu mengangguk patuh, "Aku akan terus mencarinya sampai aku tidak bisa berdiri lagi suatu hari nanti" ucapnya yakin mengundang senyuman dari bibir merekah Baekhyun

"Baiklah tuan Park, aku percaya padamu, temukan dia dan bawa kepadaku, mengerti?" terkekeh pelan saat Chanyeol mengangguk dengan imut, "Tapi kenapa rapatnya selesai cepat sekali?, apa masalahnya sudah selesai?"

Sekali lagi menghela nafas berat lalu memasang wajah merajuk, "Kalau masalahnya selesai secepat itu aku tidak perlu mengadakan rapat dengan pejabat sebanyak itu, aah mereka semua benar-benar membosankan!"

Gadis itu terkekeh lembut, "Lalu apa yang terjadi?, apa sesuatu terjadi lagi?" tanyanya khawatir, "Tadi aku meminta Kyungsoo untuk berbicara dan menjelaskan tentang keadaanmu, tapi saat dia mengenalkan diri-"

Menghela nafas dan menunduk dalam saat ingatan bagaimana pertanyaan-pertanyaan menusuk itu menyerang Kyungsoo lewat di kepalanya, "Para pejabat tua itu menyerang Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan mematikan, mereka bahkan ada yang membentaknya, aku tidak suka"

Seketika pandangan Baekhyun menjadi khawatir, "Benarkah?, para pejabat itu memang kebanyakan semaunya sendiri, mereka egois dan arogan, haah aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika aku ada di posisi Kyungsoo"

Tersentak dari khayalannya saat Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya lembut, "Kau disini sayang, kau bersamaku, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa melukaimu selama aku bersamamu, Kyungsoo juga akan ada disini, kita hanya perlu menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi"

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah luar kamar, "Kalian tidak boleh masuk!", "T-tapi aku hanya ingin memeriksa keadaan nona Byun" oh itu suara Kyungsoo, "Dia itu dokter!, biarkan saja dia masuk!" dan itu suara tegas Jongin

Kyungsoo yang baru akan menghindar dari dorongan salah satu dayang sontak langsung menunduk saat mendapati Chanyeol keluar dari kamar, "Ada apa ini?" dan suara berat itu seolah menjadi alarm bagi para dayang untuk berbalik dan menunduk

"Aah, wanita dan pria ini, mereka memaksa masuk dan memeriksa nona Byun, sedangkan-", "Ah apa sekarang sudah waktunya Baekhyun diperiksa?, maaf, aku tidak tahu, silahkan masuk" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mempersilahkan

"T-tapi tuan-" dan seketika semua mulut terkunci saat sang bangsawan menatap mereka, "Mereka berdua adalah tamuku, perlakukan mereka seperti bagaimana kalian memperlakukanku, kalau aku mendapati kesalahan sedikit saja, tidak akan ada yang diampuni"

Gadis bermata bulat dengan pria berkulit tan berjalan beriringan dengan perlahan mendekati kasur seorang gadis yang tengah tersenyum lembut, "Ah aku hampir melewatkan pengobatannya ya?, _mian_ , aku tidak tahu"

Senyumnya benar-benar lembut membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa balas tersenyum kecil sambil menunduk, lalu terdiam sejenak membiarkan bangsawan Park mengambil tempat terlebih dahulu di samping sang kekasih

Jongin menyenggol lengan gadis di sebelahnya yang masih terdiam, "A-ah _ne_?" Jongin memasang ekspresi sebal ke arah Kyungsoo lalu mengarahkan dagunya ke arah Baekhyun dengan mata yang menatap Kyungsoo tajam, membuat sejoli yang memperhatikan hanya bisa terkekeh kecil

Tersenyum canggung menyadari maksud pria di sampingnya lalu menunduk dalam dan memulai sesi pemeriksaannya dalam hening, Kyungsoo membubuhkan tumbukan dedaunan yang sudah disiapkannya sebelumnya pada lengan Baekhyun dan membebatnya lembut namun kuat

Sesekali melirik gadis bermata bulat yang berfokus pada luka di lengannya, jantungnya berdetak kencang, matanya buram seketika, namun tetap memaksakan senyum manisnya saat mata mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu

"Keadaannya tidak terlalu parah, hanya perlu istirahat selama beberapa hari dan dia akan segera pulih dengan cepat" jawab Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol menanyakan keadaan sang kekasih, "Benarkah?, aku bisa segera sembuh?, ah senangnya"

Membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengarnya, " _Majayo_ , lukamu akan segera kering dalam waktu cepat, hanya saja untuk mencegah hal-hal buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi, lebih baik beristirahat total di kamar, sekaligus mempercepat penyembuhan"

"Ah baguslah kalau begitu dokter Kyung, terima kasih atas pengobatannya" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu menunduk dalam, membuat bekas luka benar-benar nampak jelas di mata kedua sejoli yang sedang menahan debaran di dada itu

Jongin memicingkan matanya saat melihat reaksi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, curiga, "Kyungsoo-ya, kau belum mengganti bajumu, ayo" ajak pria tan itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan curiganya dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

Perkataan Jongin seolah menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa baju gadis bermata bulat itu masih bersimbah darah di beberapa bagiannya, "Kau belum mengganti bajumu?, para dayang akan membawa baju ganti jadi tunggu saja di ruanganmu"

Membuat mata sipit sang pria makin menyipit curiga, "Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu" Jongin menunduk dalam lalu menarik tangan sang gadis begitu saja, membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menatap punggung gadis yang dijaga dengan sangat protektif oleh Jongin itu

"Cemburu hm?" kalimat penuh nada godaan Baekhyun membuat sang bangsawan tampan kembali menghela nafas, "Aku bahkan belum mengenalnya lebih jauh, tapi ternyata dia sudah memiliki lelaki lain di sampingnya"

Baekhyun tertawa saat melihat ekspresi memelas sang kekasih, "Dia bahkan belum tau kalau kau kakaknya, tapi kau malah sudah memiliki calon istri" dan tawanya semakin keras saat Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

.

Hello!, sangjoon imnida^^

Yeay update!

Chap terpanjang dengan sekitar 2.7k words

Sudah mulai ada ChanSoo moment tuh, ChanBaeknya juga udah banyakan, tinggal tunggu tanggal main untuk boom romance nya KaiSoo hehe

Dan mulai chap ini akan sedikit lebih panjang karena konfliknya cukup rumit dan konfliknya juga ada beberapa tapi saling berkaitan satu sama lain, jadi mohon dibaca dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, karena terkadang setiap perkataan bisa menjadi petunjuk untuk menebak si antagonis

Untuk antagonis saya ga tega banget kalo harus pake member EXO hikseu jadilah saya pake OC

Well saya sedang 'sedikit' kehilangan feel karena kesibukan di sekolah dan organisasi, tapi saya akan tetap menulis, jadi mohon supportnya dengan review an kalian-

Please stay tuned and support me!^^

Selamat membaca semoga suka, jangan lupa reviewnya ya:) ditunggu saran kritiknya

Bagi para silent reader saya tetap cinta kalian kok

Thank you!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


	9. Kacang Merah

Ghost

.

Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun

And many others

.

Genderswitch, Saeguk,Hasil Imajinasi terlalu tinggi

.

Inspired from Korean drama Arang and The Magistrate and Webtoon Possessed

.

sangjoonpark present

.

Kyungsoo terdiam melawan detak jantungnya yang semakin berpacu seiring dengan langkah Jongin yang semakin cepat, pria itu menarik tangannya dengan erat dan kuat, membuat gadis itu bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun

"Jongin-a" gadis itu akhirnya membuka suara membuat pria yang lebih tinggi menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik perlahan dengan mata coklat yang menatap iris hitam sang gadis dalam, mengalihkan pandangan saat dia mulai terhanyut dalam kehangatan mata Jongin

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan gadis itu benar-benar membungkam Jongin, "Apa maksudmu dengan ada apa?" Kyungsoo mendecih pelan, mengerti benar Jongin mencoba menghindari topik bahasan mereka, "Kau membantah perkataan bangsawan Park, kau bahkan menarikku keluar dari sana, kenapa masih bertanya juga sih?"

Jongin terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya membuat sang gadis memukul bahunya kencang, "Yak!, itu sakit astaga!" aduh Jongin keras, "Ck, kalau ada orang yang bertanya kau harus menjawab, kenapa hanya diam sih?, menyebalkan"

Mengelus bahunya yang sakit sekali lagi lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis itu, membuat Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya hendak protes, namun kata-katanya terbungkam oleh tangan Jongin yang tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya lembut

"Kau mau aku menjelaskannya kan?, jadi tutup mulutmu dan biarkan aku berbicara" membuat gadis itu –mau tak mau- mengangguk perlahan dengan pandangan mata yang sama sekali tidak terputus dari lelaki jangkung yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya

Menghela nafas lalu menyahut dengan perlahan, "Bangsawan-bangsawan itu.., tadi mereka melihat bekas lukamu" membuat mata gadis itu semakin membulat, "Aku takut mereka tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, lalu mereka akan berbalik menyerangmu, sudah jelas tempat kita sekarang hanya akan menguntungkan mereka"

Reflek Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin yang membekap mulutnya dengan erat, seolah meminta perlindungan, "Aku disini untuk melindungimu, jadi aku mohon, jangan melakukan apapun yang membuat mereka tahu bahwa kau adalah target semua bangsawan di Korea, atau kau- ah _ani_ , -kita, benar-benar akan habis"

Tersenyum setelah mendapat anggukan dari gadis bermata bulat itu, lalu dengan sangat lembut merengkuh gadis itu di pelukannya, "Mulai sekarang rambutmu tidak boleh dikepang lagi" dan Jongin melepas pita yang mengikat rambut panjang gadis itu membuat helai rambut berterbangan kesana-kemari di antara mereka

Sementara Kyungsoo meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Jongin yang tadi dipukulnya, seolah meminta maaf, dengan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam baju bagian pinggang sang lelaki dengan erat, benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak merengkuh lelaki yang baru saja melepas ikat rambutnnya

Jongin merapikan rambut gadis itu yang berantakan dan tersenyum kecil saat menyadari betapa menyenangkannya memainkan rambut gadis berkulit putih ini, entah siapa yang mengendalikan tiba-tiba saja tangan Jongin mengelus kepala gadis itu dengan lembut, sangat lembut sampai Kyungsoo merasa dia bisa saja tidur dalam pelukan lelaki itu

Pelukan yang memberikan efek menyenangkan pada mereka berdua terlepas setelah Jongin selesai merapikan rambut gadis itu, saling melempar senyum manis adalah hal pertama yang mereka lakukan saat mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain

"Dan apa yang kau katakan tadi?, aku membantah perkataan bangsawan Park?, kapan aku melakukannya?" Jongin menyuarakan protesnya membuat gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, "Kau tidak melakukannya ya?, huh apa kau bercanda denganku?, tidak bisakah kau lihat dimana kita sekarang?"

Lelaki itu tertawa canggung menyadari mereka berdua ada di taman, cukup jauh dari tujuan pertama, kamar sebelah, "Aku pikir mereka akan membangun kamar baru disini" sergah Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang

Berdecak keras lalu menjawab "Membangun kamar apanya- dasar" membuat yang dimarahi hanya memasang senyum lebar, berharap sang gadis akan luluh dengan senyumannya, " _Wae_?, kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?, itu menakutkan tahu"

Membuat bibir sang lelaki mengerucut sebal, tampak lucu memang, membuat Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya canggung, "Ayo cepat kembali, aku tidak mau ada dayang yang datang membawakan baju ganti dan tidak mendapatiku disana lalu melapor pada-"

" _Geurae_ , ayo kita kembali" dan belum sempat gadis itu menghilangkan kecanggungannya tangannya sudah lebih dulu digenggam Jongin dan ditarik menjauh dari taman, tanpa disadari membuat pipi putihnya memerah perlahan

Sedikit mempercepat langkah menyadari dayang hampir sampai di kamar, "Ah _annyeong_ " dengan kompak mereka berdua menunduk dengan dua tangan yang masih saling bertautan tepat di hadapan dayang itu, 'hampir saja' gumam mereka bersamaan

Mengangkat kepala bersamaan membuat mereka menyadari bahwa dayang itu tidak datang sendiri, ada Chanyeol di belakang yang sedang terkekeh melihat mereka berdua, membuat suasana canggung tiba-tiba saja menyergap

Genggaman itu terlepas dengan perlahan, sangat perlahan, namun membuat keduanya menghela nafas panjang bersamaan yang tidak disadari karena mereka saling membelakangi satu sama lain

Lain halnya dengan bangsawan jangkung yang tampaknya menyadari hal itu, tersenyum kecil lalu membuka percakapan, "Ah kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini, aku mau kembali ke kamarku" mereka berdua hanya terdiam sambil menunduk kecil dan menahan senyum malu mereka

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu" tersenyum manis lalu berlalu setelah semua yang ada disana menunduk dalam dengan satu hitungan, segera setelah Chanyeol menghilang di ujung belokan Kyungsoo memukul Jongin keras, "Yak!, kenapa malah memukulku!?"

"Itu semua karenamu!, kenapa malah menarikku ke taman bukannya langsung saja menuju kesini!", "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku dan menarikku balik kembali?", "Siapa yang mengenggam tanganku dengan sangat kuat bahkan hingga aku tidak sempat mengatakan apapun!?"

Perdebatan sengit mereka terhenti saat mereka menyadari masih ada seorang dayang dengan _hanbok_ baru Kyungsoo di tangannya, gadis bermata bulat itu berdehem pelan lalu tersenyum canggung sambil menyambar _hanbok_ merah muda-kuning itu dan melenggang masuk ke dalam

Jongin yang sama canggungnya tersenyum kecil lalu menunduk dan tanpa sadar ikut masuk ke kamar, "Astaga Kim Jong In apa yang kau lakukan!?" membuatnya mendapatkan tamparan di pipi kirinya

...

Warna orange dan merah seolah menjadi lukisan langit yang menemani Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan-jalan di taman berdua, hening menguasai mereka berdua, dengan pandangan mata yang sesekali mencuri lirikan satu sama lain

"Aku tidak tahu rumah bangsawan Park adalah tempat yang tepat untuk melihat matahari terbenam" lelaki berkulit tan itu memulai percakapan, mencoba membuat kontak mata dengan gadis manis yang sama canggungnya

Namun sepertinya dia membuat keputusan yang salah, karena saat pandangan mereka bertemu entah mengapa detak jantung seolah terhenti sejenak, saling terperangkap dengan keindahan mata sang lawan bicara

Sang lelaki adalah orang pertama yang berdehem pelan, memecah keheningan dan kecanggungan diantara mereka yang entah sejak kapan sudah menguasai, " _Nado_ , aku tidak pernah berpikir rumah seorang bangsawan memiliki hal seindah ini"

Gadis dengan rambut hitam lurusnya yang digerai cantik itu akhirnya membuka suara, entah mengapa membuat Jongin mengontrol nafasnya sendiri saat suara gadis itu menggelitik dadanya dengan lembut dan- menyenangkan?

Mereka berdua berakhir dengan duduk di sebuah bungalow di dekat sebuah kolam, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dengan pandangan yang terarah pada hamparan bunga dan kolam yang berpadu dengan sempurna di hadapannya

Sedangkan Jongin terus melirik gadis itu dan senyumnya yang mendebarkan dada, sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, namun tetap saja matanya tak bisa melepaskan gadis cantik di sebelahnya itu

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya saat dirasanya sinar matahari yang memantul melalui air kolam itu menyinari wajahnya dengan sangat terang, baru saja dia akan mengangkat tangannya ke depan wajahnya, sebuah telapak tangan muncul tepat di hadapannya dan menghalangi sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Jongin yang juga menatapnya, badannya condong mendekat ke arah gadis bermata bulat itu dengan sebelah tangan yang menahan berat badannya sendiri dan sebelah tangan yang menghalangi Kyungsoo dari sinar matahari

Mereka terdiam sesaat menikmati terhanyut dalam kehangatan mata masing-masing, "Kau cantik" Jongin bergumam kecil membuat pandangan gadis itu sepenuhnya berfokus pada bibir penuh sang lelaki, "Kau sangat cantik, Kyungsoo"

Dan setelah itu tanpa peringatan apapun bibir penuh Jongin menempel pada bibir merah Kyungsoo, membuat keduanya memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan yang seolah menerbangkan mereka bersama

Perlahan tangan Jongin yang tadinya menghalangi sinar matahari berpindah pada rahang gadis itu seiring dengan lumatan kecil yang diberikannya untuk sang gadis, Kyungsoo berusaha mengimbangi kemampuan ciuman Jongin yang sayangnya malah membuat lelaki itu melumatnya lebih dan lebih lembut lagi

Tangan kecil Kyungsoo berpegangan erat pada bahu Jongin seolah menahan dirinya untuk bisa menikmati lebih lama ciuman yang menggetarkan dadanya, Jongin memiringkan kepalanya lagi, membuatnya bisa merasakan nafas memburu gadis itu di pipinya

Masih saling melumat dengan tangan Jongin yang mengelus tengkuk gadis itu lembut, membuat Kyungsoo melepas ciumannya namun hanya bertahan beberapa detik karena Jongin kembali menyambar bibir yang mampu membuat kupu-kupu di perutnya beterbangan

Kyungsoo merasakan tengkuknya merinding saat tangan besar sang pria mengelusnya lembut –lagi, namun tetap saja sensasi menyenangkan dari ciuman mereka membuatnya menahan diri untuk sekedar melepaskan diri dan melemparkan protes

Leher Jongin adalah sasaran tepat bagi kedua tangan Kyungsoo untuk bertumpu, dan membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam dan lembut, sebelah tangan Jongin yang tidak menahan rahang gadis itu mengelus dagu Kyungsoo perlahan, menghapus saliva yang sudah mulai menetes

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo terlipat dengan cantik pada leher Jongin dan Jongin terus menarik rahang gadis itu mendekat membuat ciuman itu seolah tak terhentikan, kedua pasang mata yang terpejam menikmati rasa dari bibir yang seolah menjadi candu

Jongin menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo pelan lalu melepaskan ciuman manis itu, menatap dalam sang gadis yang bahkan belum membuka matanya, dan dengan sebelah tangannya yang mengelus pipi cabi sang gadis, Jongin berkata "Kau sangat cantik"

Membuat kedua iris bulat itu terbuka dan menatap netra Jongin dalam, "Kau terlalu mempesona untuk kukendalikan Kim Jong In" dan kedua belah bibir yang sudah memerah itu kembali bersatu, kali ini sedikit lebih menuntut

Keduanya saling memiringkan kepala dan meraup bibir sang lawan berciuman lebih dalam, seolah tidak akan hari esok untuk melakukannya, Kyungsoo mengeratkan rangkulannya saat dirasanya dia tidak mempu mengalahkan Jongin dalam mengambil alih permainan

Dan gadis itu semakin terlarut saat Jongin memelankan tempo ciumannya, melumat dengan sangat lembut membuat Kyungsoo terlena, ini terlalu hebat untuk dikendalikan, Kim Jong In dan Kyung Soo, keduanya seolah tak terkendalikan saat berdua seperti ini

Seiring dengan tenggelamnya matahari di ufuk barat, ciuman itu menjadi semakin lembut, dengan mata yang terpejam dan bibir yang mengecap satu sama lain, dan dengan detakan jantung yang semakin tak terkendali, keduanya menyadari bahwa mereka sudah jatuh satu sama lain

...

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap sang kekasih yang sedang duduk dan mengusap wajahnya lembut, "Astaga Park Chan Yeol sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" protes akhirnya keluar dari bibir mungil sang gadis

Terkekeh lalu menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya membuat wajah mereka semakin berdekatan, "Aku?, memang apa yang kulakukan?" tanyanya balik dengan nada polos membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal

"Kau terus menatapku seolah aku ini mangsamu, kau menakutiku tahu!" tawa keluar dari sang bangsawan muda itu, "Siapa bilang?, aku sedang melihat duniaku, kau juga harus melihatnya!, dia benar-benar cantik!"

Membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Baekhyun, "Astaga sejak kapan Park Chan Yeol menjadi seseorang bermulut manis seperti ini hm?", "Sejak aku jatuh padamu" dan jawaban pria itu seolah membungkam Baekhyun dengan telak

" _Saranghae_ " lanjut Chanyeol membuat senyuman kecil terulas di bibir gadis mungil itu, "Terima kasih" gumamnya dengan perlahan, membuat matanya buram karena air mata mulai menumpuk, "Terima kasih karena mencintaiku"

Baekhyun bergumam lembut dengan mata berair dan tangan yang mengelus pipi sang kekasih perlahan, "Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat" balasnya dengan suara tercekat karena menahan tangis, " _Saranghae, neomu_ -"

Bangsawan tampan yang menyadari kekasihnya tak bisa menahan tangisnya lebih lama lagi mengambil tindakan, ditangkupnya wajah gadisnya lembut dan dihadapkannya mata mereka berdua, membuat air mata menetes di pipi putih Baekhyun

"Hey jangan menangis" mengusap air mata di pipi gadisnya dengan lembut, sangat lembut, membuat gadis itu bergetar dalam tangisnya, digigitnya bibirnya kuat menahan tangis, " _Uljima_ , tangisanmu melukaiku"

Chanyeol tersenyum menenangkan lalu menarik gadis itu ke dalam rengkuhan hangat lengannya, "Fakta bahwa kau ada disini untukku, membuatku benar-benar merasa hidup" tangannya mengelus rambut gadis itu lembut, "Terima kasih" dan isakan gadis itu mengeras

...

Bulan sudah menguasai langit saat Chanyeol kembali mengadakan rapat untuk membahas kejadian yang menimpa kekasihnya, dan sudah jelas Kyungsoo dan Jongin hadir disana, duduk bersebelahan namun siapa sangka mereka masih merasa canggung walau sesekali Chanyeol menangkap tangan mereka berdua mencuri kesempatan untuk saling menatap

"Baiklah, mari kita kembali pada topik bahasan, apa yang menyebabkan Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan pertanyaan, yang terdengar seperti seorang hakim yang mengeluarkan hukuman mati bagi para petinggi yang berkumpul disana, hening menyelimuti membuat pertanyaan berikutnya dilontarkan, "Apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku bagaimana perkembangan kasusnya?"

Menganggukkan kepalanya mempersilahkan saat salah seorang lelaki paruh baya mengangkat tangannya, "Berdasarkan kemungkinan yang dikemukakan sekertaris Yoon tadi, kami sudah mengirim kasus ini kepada hakim residen dan akan diadakan penyelidikan mengenai hal ini lebih lanjut, itu saja tuan"

Kembali ke tempatnya setelah sebelumnya menunduk dalam ke arah bangsawan Park, "Baguslah kalau begitu, kira-kira berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan bagi kita untuk mendapatkan hasilnya?", "Itu tergantung pada keadaan nona Byun, tuan"

Dahi bangsawan tampan itu sedikit berkerut mendengarnya, "Apa maksudmu dengan tergantung pada keaadan Baekhyun?", pria paruh baya tadi berdehem sejenak lalu menyahut "Saat ini kesaksian nona Byun adalah kunci utama dari terbongkarnya kasus ini, siapa pelakunya, apa penyebabnya, dan kenapa hal ini terjadi"

Mengangkat kepalanya sedikit mempertemukan matanya dengan mata bulat mengintimidasi milik sang bangsawan, "Jadi semua yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu kepastian keadaan dari nona Byun, tuan"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak, menjernihkan pikirannya, lalu setelahnya mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis dengan rambut hitam tergerainya, "Dokter Kyung, kasus kali ini bergentung padamu, kalau kau mengatakan Baekhyun sudah siap untuk melakukan penyelidikan, maka hal itu akan dilakukan, tapi jika tidak maka akan ada banyak orang yang harus menunggu lebih lama lagi"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat lalu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit tanda bahwa dia mengerti, "Keadaan nona Byun sudah mulai membaik, lukanya tidak separah yang diperkirakan, dia hanya perlu banyak beristirahat dan dia akan pulih sekitar dua hari lagi"

Bangsawan tampan itu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kebahagiaannya mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo barusan, "Baiklah kalau begitu, karena keadaan Baekhyun yang sudah mulai membaik beritahu para hakim untuk segera memulai penyelidikan" dan begitulah rapat malam itu diakhiri, dengan senyum bahagia Chanyeol dan rencana busuk baru sang antagonis

...

Segera setelah rapat Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berdiam diri sendiri di taman tempatnya dan Jongin berjalan-jalan sore tadi, memorinya kembali berputar pada kejadian tadi sore ketika dia melihat bungalow yang sama

Dengan cepat semburat merah muda menyebar di pipinya seperti tinta yang diteteskan pada sebuah kertas, gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan berdehem-dehem kecil mencoba menahan senyumannya

Gadis itu membalikkan badannya berniat kembali ke kamarnya saat dia merasa bahwa dahinya menabrak sesuatu –ralat, seseorang-, "Oh tuan Park, mohon maafkan saya, saya tidak tahu kalau anda ada di belakang" membuat kekehan keluar dari bibir sang bangsawan

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu dokter Kyung, aku baik-baik saja, oh, apa kau terluka" Chanyeol maju beberapa langkah mencoba memperhatikan gadis itu, namun dengan gerakan cepat pula Kyungsoo mengambil langkah mundur, menahan sang bangsawan, " _Ani_ , saya baik-baik saja"

Manggut-manggut perlahan dengan seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya, "Mau berjalan-jalan sebentar?, kepalaku rasanya suntuk dengan semua masalah ini" membuat Kyungsoo ikut menyunggingkan senyum dan mengangguk pelan

Berjalan memimpin di depan sambil sesekali memulai percakapan, mencoba menghilangkan suasana canggung antara mereka, "Ah, apa benar Baekhyun akan membaik dalam waktu 2 hari lagi?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk, mengobrol bersama bangsawan muda dan tampan ini ternyata menyenangkan juga, gadis itu merasakan sesuatu mengalir di dadanya, dan yang lebih menyenangkan ternyata bangsawan Park adalah seseorang yang humoris, membuat mereka bisa akrab dengan cukup cepat

"Nona Byun itu gadis yang kuat, sangat kuat, salah satu penyebab lukanya sembuh dengan sangat cepat adalah karena keinginan nona Byun untuk bertahan sangat kuat, dan aku senang sekali dengan gadis yang kuat seperti nona Byun"

Chanyeol tertegun sejenak merasakan dadanya bergetar melihat senyuman gadis itu, mungkinkah gadis ini benar-benar adiknya?, adiknya yang sudah lama menghilang?, mungkinkah itu dia?

"Kau berlebihan dokter Kyung, menurutku semua wanita itu kuat, namun banyak dari mereka menyembunyikan kekuatannya karena mereka mempunyai pelindung, sang lelaki lah pelindung mereka, dan memang harus begitu kan?"

Gadis bermata bulat itu menghela nafas panjang lalu tersenyum pahit, "Tapi dari apa yang saya alami dalam hidup, tidak semua wanita menyembunyikan kekuatannya karena memiliki pelindung, beberapa orang melakukannya karena tidak ingin orang lain terluka"

Membuat pandangan sang bangsawan beralih pada gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya, "Aku sejak kecil tidak pernah mempunyai siapapun di sampingku, jika ada maka mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang merasa kasihan dengan keadaanku, dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercaya sekarang hanyalah Kim Jong In"

Menunduk malu menyembunyikan senyumannya setelah mengatakan hal itu, sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum menatap gadis itu 'dia sudah dewasa', " _Aigoo_ , apa Dokter Kyung kita menyukai Kim Jong In hum?"

Dan gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum malu sambil terus mengatakan 'tidak' pada godaan-godaan Chanyeol, "Lihatlah Dokter!, pipimu memerah!, astaga aku benar-benar berpikir kalau kalian sudah pernah berciuman"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat mendengarnya, membuat tawa Chanyeol terlepas dengan mudahnya, "Astaga kau bahkan memerah sampai ke telingamu, kalian benar-benar sudah melakukannya ternyata"

"Kyungsoo-ya!" bantahan gadis itu tertahan saat seseorang memanggilnya dan berlari ke arahnya, "Eoh, Jongin?, ada apa?" tanya gadis itu keheranan, Jongin berhenti tepat di sebelah gadis itu, lalu menunduk sedikit pada Chanyeol yang ada di hadapannya, setelahnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo

"Aku lapar, bisa kau masakkan sesuatu untukku?" membuat gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, "Tapi kan-", "Aku sedang ingin makan sesuatu buatanmu, ayolah Kyungsoo-ya~" gadis itu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bagaimana-bisa-pria-ini-adalah-pria-yang-sama-dengan-pria-yang-menciumku-tadi-sore

Membuat pipinya kembali memanas karena ingatan itu, "Ah kau benar, ayo kita pergi ke dapur sekarang" menunduk dalam bersamaan lalu mengaitkan jemari sang lelaki dengan jemari lentiknya, "Mari kita pergi" meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam sendiri menatap mereka dari kejauhan

...

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" protes Jongin segera setelah mereka sampai di dapur, "Apanya yang apa?, aku tak mengerti maksudmu" membuat lelaki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu menghentakkan tangan sang gadis yang masih menggenggam tangannya, ngambek

Kyungsoo memandang pria itu dengan tatapan apa-apaan-anak-ini lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menjelajah dapur mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimasak, sedangkan Jongin yang duduk di belakang gadis itu hanya mampu terdiam sambil memandangi punggung gadis mungil itu

"Kau tadi membicarakan apa dengan bangsawan Park?, terlihat sangat menyenangkan" Jongin akhirnya buka mulut setelah mereka terdiam beberapa lama, "Hanya percakapan biasa, _wae_?, kau tidak suka?" gadis itu menjawab sambil memotong beberapa bahan

Dengan cepat Jongin mengangguk, "Aku tidak suka melihatmu mengobrol begitu nyaman dengannya, itu membuatku tidak nyaman, kau hanya boleh mengobrol seperti itu denganku saja!" pernyataan yang membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan

"Apanya yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?, aku kan tidak melakukan apapun" gadis itu membantah sekali lagi, menggoda, "Tetap saja, jangan mengobrol terlalu akrab dengan lelaki kalau itu bukan aku, aku cemburu" kata terakhir diucapkan dengan begitu pelan membuat pria itu sedikit merona

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dengan semangkuk makanan di tangannya lalu duduk di samping pria itu, "Baiklah tuan Kim, perintah dimengerti, makananmu sudah siap, jadi selamat makan" membuat senyum kembali hinggap di wajah pria itu

"Ah kau juga tidak boleh mengobrol dengan wanita lain, apalagi sampai berpelukan dengannya" membuat makanan yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke mulut Jongin terhenti di tengah jalan, "Hm?, apa maksudnya dengan wanita lain?, apa kau pernah melihatku-"

Perkataan pria itu terhenti saat Kyungsoo melemparnya dengan segenggam kacang merah, persis seperti pertemuan pertama mereka, "Kyungsoo aku ini bukan hantu!, kita sudah pernah membahas hal ini sebelumnya jadi berhenti melempariku dengan kacang merah!"

Namun yang dimarahi hanya tersenyum manis, "Aku tidak melemparmu, tadi ada hantu wanita yang sepertinya menyukaimu, dia bahkan akan memelukmu, aku tidak suka, makanya aku melemparnya dengan kacang merah, lagipula disini ada banyak sekali hantu"

Dahi pria itu berkerut sejenak, "Benarkah?, tapi aku tidak melihat apapun" membuat Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya frustasi, "Astaga Kim Jong In kau itu bodoh atau apa?, kemampuanmu melihat hantu kan hanya bertahan sehari saja, ish dasar"

Jongin manggut-manggut sambil membuat wajah o-iya-ya lalu melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda dengan gurauan Kyungsoo dan pukulan gadis itu di bahunya, membuat dadanya menghangat karena senyum gadis itu

...

Pagi itu matahari baru keluar dari sarangnya namun Kyungsoo sudah berjalan di sekitar rumah bangsawan Park, tujuan pertamanya adalah dapur, memeriksa apakah ada bahan masakan yang tersedia karena sejak semalam Jongin terus merengek untuk sarapan dengan masakan buatan Kyungsoo

"Bawang ada, seledri ada, dagingnya juga ada-" perkataannya terhenti saat menyadari perapian menyala sepagi ini, "Um?, perapiannya menyala?, siapa yang memasak?, bukannya makanan untuk penghuni rumah sudah disiapkan tadi pagi buta?" monolognya

Kepalanya ditolehkan lagi kesana-kemari dengan heran saat tidak menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya, "Aneh sekali, kenapa tidak ada hantu sama sekali disini?, padahal semalam hantu-hantu berkeliaran disini, dan sebentar lagi jam sarapan, harusnya para hantu sudah berebut makanan disini, tapi- ah ini benar-benar aneh"

Mendekat ke arah perapian saat mencium aroma yang cukup familiar di hidungnya, lalu memberanikan diri membuka tutup panci itu sampai- "Hei!, apa yang kau lakukan disana!?" seorang wanita paruh baya dengan seragam dayangnya menggertak gadis itu dengan cukup keras

"Ah _mian_ , aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang ada di dalam sini, aku mencium bau-", "Kalau kukatakan itu kacang merah maka apa urusanmu?, hal ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu sama sekali, sudah sana pergi!, dasar penganggu kecil"

Gadis itu menunduk kecil lalu beranjak dari sana dengan wajah yang ditekuk, "Dasar dayang menyebalkan, dia belum tahu saja kalau aku ini dokter disini, cih dasar" namun langkahnya terhenti saat Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu yang aneh

"Itu tadi kacang merah kan?, tapi semalam aku tidak melihatnya"

Hello!, sangjoon imnida^^

Mohon maaf kalo ff ini semakin tidak jelas dari chap ke chap

Konflik dimulai!, hehe

Update lagi dengan 3.4k words nih!, wuih terpanjang, jangan kecewa lagi ya karena chap nya pendek^^ akan dipertahankan kok

Antagonisnya memang tidak begitu terlihat disini, tapi percayalah dia adalah salah satu kunci penting dari semua happy ending dari ff ini

Sudah ada ChanSoo nih disini, ChanBaek juga ada, widih KaiSoo nya kiss lagi tuh, tinggal tunggu chap depan untuk BaekSoo moment!

Dan saya juga sedang berusaha sebaik saya memutar otak untuk menciptakan moment-moment dari para pair tanpa menghilangkan ke- _saeguk_ an dari ff ini, adegannya banyak yang saya ambil dari drama _saeguk_ untuk menambah _saeguk feels_

Hanya menghitung chapter untuk peningkatan hubungan KaiSoo ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, bukan pernikahan sih, hanya saja ke jenjang yang lebih menguji kepercayaan mereka satu sama lain, hayo moodeng gak?, hehe

Dan masalah ingatan Kyungsoo- well let the next -and other next- chap reveals it!

Please stay tuned and support me!^^

Selamat membaca semoga suka, jangan lupa reviewnya ya:) ditunggu saran kritiknya

Bagi para silent reader saya tetap cinta kalian kok

Thank you!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **mimimee4962;anaknya chansoo;yousee;jongin bear;exindira;hkysg;chanbaekhunlove;kyung1225;kaisoomin;Kim Reon;Adeknya Kim Hanbin;kim gongju;dinadokyungsoo1;misslah;unniechan1;Matcha;rianita;chnyeolls (yang terus-terusan minta saya masukin ena-ena ChanBaek-_-);itusaya**


	10. Kepergian dan Rencana Busuk Baru

Ghost

.

Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun

And many others

.

Genderswitch, Saeguk,Hasil Imajinasi terlalu tinggi

.

Inspired from Korean drama Arang and The Magistrate and Webtoon Possessed

.

sangjoonpark present

.

Baekhyun meletakkan buku yang dibacanya saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya " _Nugu_?", senyum manis terulas di wajahnya saat mendengar nama Kyungsoo disebut dari arah luar, "Masuklah"

Membenahi posisi duduknya dan meletakkan bukunya saat melihat Kyungsoo masuk dengan beberapa obat-obatan di tangannya, "Selamat pagi dokter Kyung, semoga harimu baik" menyapa dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum lalu mengambil tempat di hadapan wanita cantik itu dan membongkar obat-obatan yang dibawanya, "Selamat pagi juga nona Byun, boleh aku memeriksa lukamu?" mengangguk lalu mengulurkan lengannya

Memeriksa dengan teliti, sesekali menyentuh daerah di sekitar luka sekedar memeriksa kemajuan penyembuhan kekasih bangsawan Park tersebut, lalu tersenyum sambil membubuhi luka gadis itu dengan dedaunan baru "Lukamu sudah membaik nona, aku rasa nanti sore kau sudah bisa berlatih berjalan"

Membuat senyum lebar tersungging di wajah cantik Baekhyun "Benarkah?, aah aku sangat senang!, terima kasih dokter", Kyungsoo menarik beberapa anak rambutnya yang berantakan ke belakang telinganya dan balas tersenyum

"Dokter Kyung, apa aku boleh bertanya?" membuat pekerjaan gadis itu terhenti, "Aku tidak tahu ini perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, tapi.., tidakkah kau merasa risih dengan rambut panjangmu yang terurai bebas seperti itu?, tidakkah itu menganggu?"

Bertanya dengan nada polos membuat senyum kecil tersungging di bibir hati Kyungsoo, " _Ani_ , karena seseorang akan selalu ada untuk mengepang rambutku, jadi aku akan selalu menunggunya untuk duduk di belakangku dan mengepang rambutku"

Senyum muncul di bibir mungil Baekhyun mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo barusan, "Astaga dokter Kyung kita benar-benar jatuh cinta hum?" membuat pipi gadis itu memerah, tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Baekhyun pada akhirnya

"Baiklah-baiklah kau tak perlu menjelaskannya, semua orang akan mengerti kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta hanya dengan melihatmu saja" godanya membuat bibir hati gadis bermata bulat itu sedikit dimajukan, merajuk, "Nona~"

Tawa puas menguar dengan bebasnya, menambah intensitas rajukan dari gadis dengan peralatan obat-obatan di tangannya, " _Geurae geurae_ , aku menyerah, astaga" mengambil nafas panjang-panjang mencoba mengendalikan tawanya walau gagal pada akhirnya

"Nah berhubung aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan sama sekali, duduklah di hadapanku dan aku akan mengepang rambutmu" Baekhyun menawarkan diri sambil tersenyum manis, namun kali ini Kyungsoo tidak membalas senyumannya

 _"Bangsawan-bangsawan itu.., tadi mereka melihat bekas lukamu"_

 _"Mulai sekarang rambutmu tidak boleh dikepang lagi"_

Mulutnya terkunci rapat tak mampu berkata apapun, matanya berputar gelisah mencari objek pandang lain, otaknya berputar keras mencari alasan masuk akal untuk menolak ajakan Baekhyun barusan, "Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, aku tidak memaksa"

Berkata dengan senyum yang begitu rapuh membuat nurani gadis itu sedikit terluka, tapi bagaimanapun dia juga harus mengingat peringatan Jongin, "Um.., aku rasa akan ada seseorang yang cemburu jika kau mengepang rambuku, jadi bagaimana dengan hanya mengikatnya?"

Senyum cerah kembali menghiasi wajah gadis berambut hitam legam itu begitu mendengar tawaran Kyungsoo, "Tidak masalah, ayo sini duduklah di hadapanku dan aku akan mengikat rambutmu dengan sangat cantik, percayalah padaku"

Tersenyum pasrah lalu bergerak perlahan membelakangi Baekhyun, mencoba menahan rasa bersalah yang menggerogoti hatinya, terdiam dengan semua gerakan Baekhyun dengan rambutnya, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang sekarang, _"Jongin, mian"_

"Rambutmu bagus sekali dokter, hitam dan panjang, aah aku benar-benar iri" bermonolog yang hanya dibalas Kyungsoo dengan senyum tipis, jemari lentik Baekhyun memilah dan menyatukan helai rambut panjang gadis itu dengan sangat cantik, gerakannya begitu cekatan

Sedangkan gadis yang membelakangi Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak dapat diartikan, hatinya terus menggumamkan maaf untuk Jongin dan tangannya tak berhenti meremas _chima_ -nya, pertanda sedang gugup

"Ah dokter Kyung, apa pendapatmu tentang Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya secara tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya " _Ne_?", terkekeh sejenak lalu menata rambut Kyungsoo lagi sebelum kembali bertanya "Apa pendapatmu tentang Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung dan menjawab dengan malu-malu "Kenapa menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku?, ah aku tidak pantas berpendapat tentang tuan Park", Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk menjawab gadis itu "Kenapa kau berpikir kau tak pantas?"

"Aku belum mengenal tuan Park dengan baik, jadi tidak seharusnya aku menilai tuan Park jika aku belum mengenalnya lebih dekat" membuat Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk paham, "Kau baik sekali ya, didikan orang tuamu pasti sangat bagus sekali"

Membuat nafas Kyungsoo seolah berhenti seketika begitu mendengar kata orang tua, lalu tersenyum kecil sebagai tanggapan atas pernyataan Baekhyun barusan, "Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang orang tuamu?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan seolah melumpuhkan kerja tubuhnya, orang tua ya?, "Nona Byun, kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka berpendapat mengenai seseorang jika aku belum mengenalnya dengan dekat?" membuat pergerakan Baekhyun yang mengikat pita di rambutnya itu terhenti

Belum sempat Baekhyun mengeluarkan sanggahan pintu sudah diketuk dari luar, membuat Kyungsoo dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya dan merapikan rambutnya, namun matanya menyipit tak mengerti ketika berhadapan dengan hantu yang menghilang begitu saja saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu

Pandangannya mengitari ruangan Baekhyun dimana hantu-hantu itu mulai menghilang satu persatu, membuatnya menatap ke arah pintu dengan pandangan tak mengerti, "Ya masuklah" tanda tanya semakin membesar begitu seorang dayang masuk dengan nampan makanan di tangannya

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan yang dihidangkan sang dayang di hadapan Baekhyun, membuat semua mata memandang ke arahnya dengan heran, "Aah, jangan salah paham, sebagai dokter pribadi nona Byun aku hanya ingin memastikan"

Dayang itu mengangkat kembali nampannya lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tak suka, "Aku tidak tahu, ketua dayang menyuruhku untuk memberikannya pada nona Byun" menjawab dengan sedikit sinis lalu menunduk sedikit

"Nona Byun akan mulai makan, bisakah anda keluar?" dayang itu menegur dengan ekspresi kesal membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan keluar" lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum manis "Selamat menikmati makanannya, aku akan kembali untuk memeriksa keadaan anda nanti siang"

Menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan ribuan dumelan yang menumpuk di hatinya, "Aish dayang itu menyebalkan sekali sih, bisa-bisanya dia mengusirku seperti itu?" namun kembali pikirannya terarah pada kejadian di kamar Baekhyun barusan

"Tapi.., kenapa semua hantu itu menghilang ya?, apa ada sesuatu?, atau ada jimat disana?, tapi kalau memang di kamarnya ada jimat mereka tidak akan berani mendekat" mendesis frustasi tanpa menghentikan langkah kaki mungilnya, "Apa mungkin.."

Perkataannya terhenti saat pandangannya bertemu dengan mata tajam Jongin di ujung koridor, "Apa yang mungkin?" Jongin bertanya sambil berjalan mendekati gadis bermata bulat itu, membuat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa gugup ditatap seperti itu, "B-bukan, bukan apa-apa"

Senyum hangat yang ditujukan lelaki tan pada gadis manis itu lenyap begitu saja begitu sesuatu berhasil menarik perhatiannya, tangannya terulur menyentuh pita kuning yang mengikat rambut gadis itu menjadi satu dengan cantik, membuat Kyungsoo menghindari iris Jongin

"Kau.., menguncir rambutmu?" bertanya dengan lirih membuat Kyungsoo menelah ludahnya, menolak untuk menjawab, Jongin mengarahkan iris kelamnya pada mata bundar sang gadis lalu mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan nada keras "Kau menguncir rambutmu?!"

Nada keras yang keluar dari bibir yang semalam dikecupnya membuat emosi Kyungsoo seolah tak terkendali, " _Eo_ , aku melakukannya!" jawaban menantang dari gadis bermata bulat itu membuat Jongin tertawa meremehkan, "Kau benar-benar cari mati huh?!"

" _Ani_ , aku tidak melakukannya, menguncir rambutku tidak akan membuat semua orang tahu bahwa aku adalah Kyungsoo, sang jembatan komunikasi dengan arwah yang diincar semua orang!" Kyungsoo berkata dengan keras membuat Jongin menatapnya tak suka

Jongin meletakkan tangannya di pinggang, frustasi, "Siapa yang melakukannya?, nona Byun?, ataukah tuan Park?" kali ini Kyungsoo yang menatapnya tak suka, "Aku melakukannya sendiri, _wae_?, kau tak suka?" menghasilkan tawa meremehkan terucap sekali lagi

"Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya sendiri Kyungsoo, aku tau benar bagaimana dirimu, kau tidak-", "Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya?" memotong perkataan Jongin dengan nada sarkatis, "Ini hidupku, aku berhak melakukan apapun yang ingin kulakukan, kenapa kau malah melarangku?"

Iris kelam itu menatap mata bundar yang juga balas menatapnya dengan tatapan berani, "Kyungsoo, kau lupa?, aku punya kewajiban untuk menjagamu, aku-", "Kenapa repot-repot melakukan itu?, kau hanya merasa berhutang budi pada uang yang diberikan hantu itu padamu kan?, jika tanpa itu kau tidak akan disini dan mengatur-ngatur hidupku seenakmu!"

"Dengarkan aku Kyungsoo!" balas berteriak membuat wajah kedua sejoli itu merah padam menahan amarah dengan nafas yang memburu, "Aku bertanggung jawab atasmu dan semua yang terjadi padamu, kita masuk bersama, maka-", "Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukannya?"

Gadis itu menabrakkan matanya dengan milik Jongin sebelum kembali berkata "Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu untuk menjagaku atau bertanggung jawab atasku, aku juga tidak pernah menyuruhmu masuk bersama kesini, lalu apa urusanmu?"

Perkataan dingin itu seolah menembus dada Jongin, menghasilkan luka menganga yang besar disana, membuat pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan terdiam tanpa bantahan sedikitpun, "Pergilah Jongin, pergilah" gadis itu berkata dengan sangat lirih, "Aku tidak membutuhkanmu"

Bibirnya terkatup rapat, tak berminat untuk sekedar mengeluarkan sanggahan maupun teriakan seperti yang baru dilakukannya tadi, suasana menjadi hening diantara mereka, saling menghindari tatapan mata mencoba untuk tidak menambah kecanggungan

"Dokter Kyung!, dokter Kyung!" Kyungsoo menoleh saat seorang dayang memanggilnya dengan terhopoh, "Ada apa?, apa sesuatu terjadi?" dayang itu mengangguk sambil sesekali mencoba mengatur nafasnya, "Nona Byun pucat dan sedari tadi muntah-muntah, mohon anda segera memeriksanya"

Dengan tergesa berlari ke kamar Baekhyun melewati Jongin yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya begitu saja, tanpa sekedar melirik maupun memberi senyuman, memperlebar luka di dada pria tan itu, "Kau benar Kyungsoo, aku harus pergi"

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar Baekhyun dengan terburu-buru, dengan cekatan menggulung lengannya lalu memijat lembut tengkuk Baekhyun, mencoba membantu mempercepat muntahnya, lalu dengan perlahan menidurkan gadis itu kembali di kasurnya

"Pejamkan matamu dan tenanglah nona, kau akan baik-baik saja, atur nafasmu secara perlahan-", "Bisakah kau panggilkan Chanyeol?, hanya dia yang kubutuhkan sekarang" bergumam dengan sangat lirih membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, ""Aku akan segera kembali nona"

Berlari menyusuri koridor dengan cepat, bahkan ia tak menyadari Jongin yang baru keluar kamar dengan pedang di pinggangnya, begitupula Jongin tak menyadari Kyungsoo sedang berlari dengan nafas terengah di seberangnya, entah apa yang akan terjadi diantara mereka selanjutnya

Setelah pertengkarannya dengan Kyungsoo pria tan itu berjalan dengan lesu memasuki kamarnya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di dekat jendela dan menatap pagar luar dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, "Kau.., tidak membutuhkanku lagi kan?"

Menghela nafas berat lalu menyambar pedangnya di meja dan mengalungkannya di pinggangnya, menatap jendela sejenak sebelum kembali berbisik lirih "Aku pergi Kyungsoo, jaga dirimu", lalu melangkah keluar dari pagar yang sedari tadi ditatapnya, dengan puluhan luka menganga di dada

Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan brutal lalu langsung saja duduk di samping Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah dan menggenggam tangannya erat, "Kau kenapa hm?, sesuatu terjadi lagi?" bertanya dengan sangat lembut membuat hati Kyungsoo sedikit berdesir, teringat akan seseorang

Menatap sang kekasih lalu tersenyum manis dan menggeleng pelan "Semua baik-baik saja, aku hanya butuh kau disini, dan semua akan kembali baik-baik saja setelahnya", Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba menghapus kehadiran seseorang itu di pikirannya

"Dokter Kyung, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat kesadaran Kyungsoo kembali, "Aah, sepertinya nona Byun mengalami keracunan, dilihat dari muntahannya sepertinya makanan sudah cukup lama dikonsumsi namun belum dicerna secara baik"

Membuat semua mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, "Keracunan?, tapi keracunan apa?, makanan utama bahkan belum dihidangkan" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tangan yang terus mengelus rambut sang kekasih, "Saya rasa sepertinya makanan dikonsumsi sehari sebelumnya tuan"

"Kalau begitu segera, malam ini kita adakan rapat mengenai hal ini, dan dokter Kyung, anda adalah saksi kunci dari segala permasalahan ini" Kyungsoo menunduk paham, mencoba menyembunyikan beberapa fakta yang masih diragukan kebenarannya

Segera setelah gadis itu menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang lalu berjalan tanpa semangat, "Hantu-hantu menghilang, nona Byun keracunan, makanan yang dimuntahkan sudah halus, haah semua ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi!"

Tanpa sadar kedua mata bulat itu melemparkan pandangannya pada kamar Jongin, yang tampak begitu sepi dan kosong, terdiam sejenak saat dadanya seolah digelitik oleh sesuatu, membuat air mata menumpuk begitu saja, lamunannya buyar saat setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya

"Astaga kenapa aku menangis, nona Byun akan baik-baik saja" membalikkan badan lalu mengusap air mata di kedua matanya, mencoba menampik fakta bahwa dia menghawatirkan sang pemilik kamar, lalu menghela nafas panjang dan beranjak menjauh

...

Semua orang di dalam ruangan menunduk dalam saat bayangan Chanyeol sudah nampak di depan pintu, Chanyeol menghela nafas sebentar lalu melangkah lebar menuju tempat duduknya, mendudukkan dirinya dengan mata yang sama sekali tak terlepas dari seorang gadis dengan rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir

Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan sambil sesekali menghela nafas saat orang yang dicarinya sedari tadi tidak ditangkap penglihatannya, "Apa dia benar-benar pergi?" bergumam kecil sambil memainkan tangannya

Pandangannya beralih pada sang bangsawan yang juga tengah menatapnya, membuat gadis itu sedikit terlonjak kaget lalu menunduk sedikit, mencoba memutus pandangan mata mereka, mengangkat kepalanya saat dirasanya bangsawan itu sudah mengalihkan pandangannya

Tangan kanannya beranjak ke belakang kepalanya, mencoba meraih pita kuning yang mengikat rambutnya, lalu menarik salah satu ujungnya, membuat rambut panjangnya kembali tergerai bebas menutupi bekas luka memanjang di lehernya

Gadis itu berdiri lalu menunduk sedikit sebelum mulai berbicara, "Pagi itu aku mengunjungi nona Byun untuk memeriksa keadaannya, tidak ada tanda-tanda luka atau mual, aku mengobrol sedikit dengannya dan aku mengatakan bahwa nanti sore dia akan bisa latihan berjalan"

Mengarahkan pandangan matanya kearah para pejabat yang tampak berbisik-bisik satu sama lain, "Saat aku sedang mengobrol dengan nona Byun, seorang dayang datang membawakan sesuatu, aku tidak tahu apa isinya, saat aku bertanya dia juga menjawab tidak tahu, dia bilang ketua dayang menyuruhnya membawakan itu untuk nona Byun"

Semua pandangan kompak beralih pada ketua dayang yang tampak tenang, menunduk sedikit lalu berdiri, pandangan matanya tampak berani dan seolah tak terkalahkan, Kyungsoo bersumpah dia sempat melihat senyum tipis sang ketua dayang itu saat mata mereka bertabrakan sejenak

"Apa yang dikatakan dokter Kyung itu benar?" wanita paruh baya itu menunduk sebentar lalu menjawab dengan tegas "Ya tuan, itu benar", pembicaraan terhenti sejenak saat pintu utama dibuka dan seorang gadis dengan tangan yang diikat berjalan masuk, Kyungsoo mengenali gadis itu, gadis itu adalah dayang yang mengantarkan makanan untuk Baekhyun sebelumnya

Gadis itu langsung saja berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh air mata "Tuan, tolong aku tuan, tolong aku, aku tidak bersalah, aku tidak melakukan apapun tuan aku mohon", gadis itu ditarik oleh para pengawal untuk didudukkan di kursi di tengah ruang rapat

Kyungsoo seolah tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dayang muda yang ketakutan dan berlinang air mata di hadapannya itu, air mata tak bisa berhenti mengalir dan gumaman 'aku tidak bersalah' terus terdengar dari bibir dayang itu, membuatnya mengingat masa lalu

...

 _Pagi itu Kyungsoo sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian di tepi hutan, sesekali matanya terarah pada tumbuhan liar yang menghalangi jalannya, "Eoh?, aah ini tanaman yang kubaca di buku kemarin, wuah aku beruntung sekali bisa menemukannya disini"_

 _Berlari kecil mendekat untuk mengambil tanaman liar di tanah itu, namun langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap tanaman yang diincarnya sudah hancur diinjak seseorang dengan sepatu hitam menyeramkan, hanya dengan melihat sekilas Kyungsoo tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya_

 _Dengan segera berbalik dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa, namun langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang berbaju hitam dengan pedang di tangannya menghalangi jalannya, gadis itu semakin panik saat gerombolan orang berbaju hitam itu mendekat dengan pedang di tangan mereka masing-masing_

 _Mengaduh kecil saat pantatnya mendarat di atas kursi kayu dengan cukup keras, darah mengalir dari pelipisnya dan tangan yang terikat membuatnya bahkan tidak bisa memeriksa apakah pendarahannya sudah berhenti atau belum, terdiam sambil sesekali mengarahkan pandangannya menyusuri ruangan itu_

 _"Kau sudah datang ternyata" terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara seseorang, lalu dengan gerakan cepat gadis itu membalikkan kepalanya membuat matanya menangkap pria paruh baya yang tersenyum ke arahnya, oh, senyum yang sudah sering dilihatnya_

 _Pria paruh baya itu mengabaikan tatapan mengintimidasi gadis itu dan membisikkan sesuatu pada pengawal di sampingnya, sesuatu yang sering didengarnya dan sudah diperkirakannya, "Siapkan upacaranya dan lakukan secepat mungkin"_

 _Kyungsoo terdiam menurut, tidak berniat memberontak sedikitpun karena dia benar-benar tahu apa yang harus dihadapinya jika berani memberontak maupun menangis memohon, pukulan, tendangan, bahkan hunusan pedang di leher dan lengannya sudah pernah dirasakannya_

 _Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga para pengawal dan sang bangsawan yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dari belakang, matanya tak beralih sedikitpun dari sesaji di hadapannya, perlengkapan yang disiapkan sang bangsawan baginya_

 _Mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang sedang mengawasi di ujung ruangan, oh wajahnya seperti yang dilihatnya di foto keluarga tadi, membuat Kyungsoo menyimpulkan itulah hantu yang harus ditemuinya, gadis itu menatap hantu itu tanpa gentar sedikitpun, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah tumpukan sesaji_

 _Menghela nafas panjang sebelum memejamkan matanya dan memulai percakapannya "Apa yang kau inginkan?", "Kau harusnya sudah tahu" menjawab dengan nada sinis membuat sang bangsawan yang memperhatikan mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti_

 _"Apa yang kau-" perkataannya terhenti saat gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, memberi kode pada sang bangsawan untuk tidak menganggu, "Gadis ini benar-benar.." salah satu pengawal menggeram marah lalu mengeluarkan pedang dari sakunya dan berjalan mendekat_

 _Gadis itu membuka matanya saat dirasanya lehernya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang dingin, dan pemandangan yang ditangkap matanya menjelaskan semuanya, pengawal itu menjulurkan pedang panjangnya tepat di depan lehernya membuat beberapa tetes darah menuruni lehernya_

 _Mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang bangsawan lalu menyahut "Aku belum menanyakan apapun, jadi kalau kau ingin membunuhku sia-sia silahkan, aku tidak keberatan" berkata dengan nada datar di tiap katanya, bangsawan itu menahan pengawalnya membuat sang pengawal memasukkan pedangnya dan berjalan menjauh_

 _"Padahal aku berharap kau mati saja tadi" mendecih sedikit mendengar komentar hantu paruh baya dengan luka menganga di bahunya itu, "Bahkan jika aku harus mati disini aku tidak akan mati sendiri" berkomentar dengan nada datar membuat hantu itu tersenyum kecut_

 _"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan dariku anak muda?", "Kau memintaku mengulanginya lagi?" hantu itu sedikit tersentak saat suara keras Kyungsoo sampai ke telinganya padahal dilihatnya gadis itu tidak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun, "B-bagaimana bisa.."_

 _Gadis itu tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab "Kau tahu sekarang kenapa kau harus mengatakannya padaku?, aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu kembali ke dewa langit, jadi jangan macam-macam denganku dan katakan saja!"_

Pikirannya kembali ke tempatnya saat mendengar namanya disebut oleh sang ketua dayang "Benar tuan, jika menurut dokter Kyung makanan itu dikonsumsi oleh nona Byun saat makan malam maka itu benar tuan, saya melihat dokter Kyung dan tuan Kim memasuki dapur malam itu"

Kyungsoo menelan ludah ketika kenangannya dengan Jongin muncul di kepalanya "Mohon maafkan aku tuan, tapi aku dan Jongin berada disana saat tengah malam, saat makan malam sudah selesai dihidangkan pada penghuni rumah" membuat ketua dayang menatapnya garang dan Kyungsoo bisa mendengar helaan nafas beratnya

Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya pada dayang yang masih diikat di tengah ruangan, "Makanan apa yang kau bawakan untuk Baekhyun?", Kyungsoo bisa melihat mata dayang itu bergetar lalu dengan suara yang juga bergetar dayang itu menjawab dengan pelan, "Bubur kacang merah, tuan"

.

Hello!, sangjoon imnida^^

Ugh mohon maaf untuk update yang sangat lama, karena saya memang benar-benar sibuk sekali di sekolah

Ada event dan saya sebagai ketuanya -hikseu- tapi saya tetap berusaha curi-curi waktu menulis di tengah kesumpekan event

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan!

Selamat menikmati double update!

Please stay tuned and support me!^^

Selamat membaca semoga suka, jangan lupa reviewnya ya:) ditunggu saran kritiknya

Bagi para silent reader saya tetap cinta kalian kok

Thank you!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


	11. Dua Belati Serta Gadis Awan

Ghost

.

Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun

And many others

.

Genderswitch, Saeguk,Hasil Imajinasi terlalu tinggi

.

Inspired from Korean drama Arang and The Magistrate and Webtoon Possessed

.

sangjoonpark present

.

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya tak percaya mendengar ucapan sang dayang barusan, seperti dugaannya, "A-apa?, kacang merah?, Yijin-a, bagaimana bisa kau malah menghidangkan bubur kacang merah bukannya rebusan nanas seperti yang kukatakan padamu?"

Mata dayang muda itu melebar tak percaya mendengarnya, " _A-ani_ , nyonya, kau tidak pernah mengatakan makanan apa yang harus kubawakan untuk nona Byun, kau juga-", "Aku sudah mengatakan untuk bertanya dahulu padaku!, bagaimana bisa kau malah melakukan hal ini?!"

Membuat Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan menyipitkan matanya curiga, tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan?, semua mengalihkan pandangannya saat sekertaris Yoon berdiri dan menunduk dalam lalu mulai berbicara "Kalau begitu bukankah semua ini sudah jelas tuan?, semua adalah kesalahan dayang ini"

"Tidak tuan, aku tidak bersalah, mohon maafkan aku, aku mohon tuan", ketua dayang itu memalingkan wajahnya dan menahan air matanya "Yijin-a, aku tidak percaya kau melakukan semua ini-", "Tidak!, semua ini tidak benar!, aku tidak bersalah!"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya "Aku akan biarkan Baekhyun yang memberi keputusan, dia adalah korban yang sebenarnya disini" lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang menatap ketua dayang penuh selidik

"Kalau begitu rapat hari ini selesai, rapat akan dilanjutkan saat kondisi nona Byun membaik, dokter Kyung, kira-kira kapan nona Byun bisa bersaksi untuk dua kasusnya?" namun yang ditanyai sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ketua dayang yang tampak shock

"Dokter Kyung?" Sekertaris Yoo memanggil gadis itu sedikit lebih keras, membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, "Aku akan bersaksi" gumamannya membuat ketua dayang langsung menatapnya tak percaya

Gadis bermata bulat itu mengarahkan pandangannya kembali pada ketua dayang lalu menatapnya tepat di matanya, "Aku akan bersaksi untuk kasus nona Byun" ulangnya lagi, membuat keterkejutan nampak di mata ketua dayang, " _Ne_?" kali ini Chanyeol yang mengulang

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kembali pada Chanyeol, "Aku sudah tahu siapa pelaku sebenarnya, tapi aku tidak akan bersaksi sekarang" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, "Apa maksudnya-"

"Maafkan aku tuan, tapi aku keputusanku, aku akan bersaksi saat waktunya sudah tepat" menunduk dalam lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar, namun dua pengawal menghadangnya dengan dua bilah pedang yang disilangkan tepat di hadapannya, menghalangi jalannya

Tidak mengalihkan pandangannya bahkan saat didengarnya sang bangsawan bangkit dari kursinya, "Kenapa tidak kau beritahukan sekarang?" membuat Kyungsoo melirik ketua dayang yang juga menatapnya tajam lalu tersenyum kecil, "Aku masih ingin memberi kesempatan baginya untuk mengaku"

Lalu menerobos begitu saja meninggalkan seluruh ruangan yang berbisik-bisik, Chanyeol menatap punggung gadis itu yang semakin menjauh dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam kuat mencoba menahan amarah, tidak, itu adiknya, dan dia hanya perlu bersabar, Kyungsoo tidak mungkin berkhianat

...

"Anak itu semakin ikut campur" sebuah suara berat dari kegelapan menyahut dengan frekuensi pelan, membuat sang lawan bicara mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar, dia bisa jadi awan jika kau hanya membiarkannya begitu saja, dia harus disingkirkan secepatnya"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan mengeluarkan dua kartu as sekaligus, milikku, dan milik- _nya_ "

...

Angin malam meniup rambutnya lembut saat gadis cantik itu berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman sendirian, "Ternyata kau benar-benar pergi" menghela nafas berat dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada kakinya yang melangkah pada bebatuan

"Siapa yang pergi?" membuat Kyungsoo seketika mengangkat kepalanya cepat, "Eoh, tuan, selamat malam" membungkuk dalam dengan cepat membuat Chanyeol terkekeh sedikit, "Ada apa?, kau ada masalah?" bertanya dengan penasaran membuat yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng

"Tidak ada, aku hanya merasa kurang baik" menjawab dengan senyum canggung di wajahnya membuat sang bangsawan manggut-manggut paham, "Apa boleh aku bertanya?" Kyungsoo menatap pria jangkung itu lalu mengangguk perlahan, "Apa tentang pernyataanku tadi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk membuat Kyungsoo membuat wajah –sudah-kuduga-dia-akan-melakukan-hal-ini lalu menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab "Aku akan memberitahunya saat aku merasa tuan sudah pantas untuk mengetahuinya"

Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti "Apa maksudmu aku tidak pantas mengetahuinya?", Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap sang bangsawan tepat di matanya, "Aku akan bertanya, kenapa tuan merasa tuan pantas untuk mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja karena hal ini menimpa Baekhyun, kekasihku, apa yang salah jika aku mengetahui hal yang berkaitan dengan kekasihku sendiri?" membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "Penilaianku benar, anda menyelidiki hal ini sebagai kekasih nona Byun bukan sebagai bangsawan Park"

Sukses membuat Chanyeol terdiam, benarkah dia seperti itu?, "Untuk kasus kuda itu, kau juga bertindak sebagai kekasih nona Byun, bukan sebagai bangsawan Park, kau tidak bertindak seperti seharusnya kau bertindak"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas entah yang keberapa kali lalu tersenyum pada bangsawan tampan di hadapannya, "Bertindaklah sebagai bangsawan Park dalam menyelidiki kasus ini, dan semua akan terbongkar dengan mudah" menunduk dalam lalu beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang larut dalam pemikirannya

...

Gadis berhanbok biru-hijau itu berjalan menyusuri malam sendirian, dengan helaan nafas yang sesekali keluar, mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan sebuah gazebo, gazebo yang sama dengan gazebo yang menjadi tempat Jongin menciumnya

Mengalihkan pandangannya saat kepalanya kembali dipenuhi dengan Jongin, Jongin, dan segala hal tentang lelaki itu, "Aku yang menyuruhnya pergi, tapi kenapa malah aku yang seperti ini?" memilih untuk berjalan mendekat dan mendudukkan diri di gazebo itu

Menatap bintang yang mewarnai langit malam itu dengan tatapan sendu, "Apa aku membuat keputusan yang salah?" bergumam sambil meraba bibirnya sendiri, merindukan rasa dari ciuman yang diberikan Jongin tempo hari

Lalu tangannya menuju ke dadanya, mencoba mencengkram rasa sakit yang mendera namun sekuat apapun dia mencoba tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun, "Astaga apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan" bergumam sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan air mata yang menetes

Di lain tempat seseorang juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama, duduk di teras dan mengingat saat Kyungsoo pertama kali menggenggam tangannya dan menyelamatkannya dari hantu tempo hari, menghela nafas panjang saat tanpa sadar nama gadis itu kembali berputar di kepalanya

"Haah kenapa aku seperti ini, dia menyuruhku pergi dan sekarang aku pergi, apa yang salah dengan itu?" Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap bintang di langit, Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya kesal, "Eum, dia menyebalkan, kenapa malah pergi?"

Jongin memasang ekspresi sendu lalu berkata "Dia mengatakan padaku untuk pergi, dia juga mengatakan kalau dia tidak membutuhkanku lagi" lalu meletakkan dagunya di lututnya dan bergumam "Kalau begitu apa yang salah?"

Gadis bermata bulat itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam, "Aku memang membentak dan memarahinya, bahkan menyuruh pergi, tapi tidakkah seharusnya dia menunggu emosiku reda dan bukannya benar-benar pergi seperti ini?"

"Atau mungkin aku memang harus menunggu agar emosinya reda ya?" Jongin bergumam sambil kembali menatap langit, "Tapi apa hanya aku yang harus menunggu?", gadis itu berpikir sejenak lalu kembali menatap bintang

"Benar juga, tidak hanya dia yang harus menunggu, aku juga harus menunggu kan?" lalu tersenyum manis, "Kalau begitu, hanya harus saling menunggu satu sama lain kan?" senyum tipis terulas di bibir sang pria seiring dengan kata yang terucap

Dan begitulah mereka melewati malam mereka.

...

Melenguh pelan sebelum membuka kedua mata sipitnya yang cantik, hal pertama yang dilihatnya pagi itu membuatnya cukup keheranan, seorang pria tertidur di sebelahnya dengan posisi menyandar di tembok dan kepala yang tertunduk dalam menutupi wajahnya

Tangannya terulur perlahan menyentuh bahu pria itu lalu mengguncangnya hati-hati _"Ch-chogi_ ", suara halus yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu membangunkan sang pria, dan gadis itu terkejut mengetahui siapa sang pria yang sedang tidur di kamarnya itu, "Chanyeol?, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum manis sambil merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan, "Apa salah jika aku datang untuk memperhatikan seorang gadis cantik yang sedang tidur hm?" bertanya dengan nada menggoda membuat yang digoda tertawa kecil

"Posisimu sangat tidak nyaman, apa lehermu baik-baik saja?" mengulurkan tangannya untuk sekedar memijat leher belakang Chanyeol yang memang terasa kaku di tangannya, "Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja" berusaha meraih tangan gadisnya di belakang kepalanya namun gadis itu tetap mempertahankan posisi tangannya

Merasa sang gadis sedang dalam mode keras kepala Chanyeol akhirnya mengambil langkah akhir, dengan cepat dia menjauhkan kepalanya lalu menarik pinggang gadis itu mendekat,membuat sang gadis terpekik sedikit saat mendarat di dada sang lelaki

"Baekhyun-ku yang cantik, sudah kukatakan aku baik-baik saja" tersenyum manis tepat di depan wajah gadisnya yang sedang merona parah karena jarak diantara mereka yang tidak bisa dikatakan jauh, "Kau mengerti?" bertanya lagi dengan nada menggoda

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menyadari dia mulai terlarut dalam godaan sang kekasih, "Kau menggodaku!" rajuknya, membuat lelaki itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan gadis itu, "Tidak kok, kau saja yang terlalu menyenangkan untuk digoda" 

Mengembalikan kembali pandangannya pada Chanyeol sebelum menyahut "Bagian mana dari menggodaku yang menurutmu menyenangkan tuan Park?" membuat tawa lepas lelaki itu tak tertahankan, "Kau menggemaskan sekali sih"

Menyesap dan sesekali menjilat bibir sang kekasih gemas, tak menghentikan kegiatan menghisap bibir manis Baekhyun membuat gadis itu memukul bahu Chanyeol pelan, walau beberapa kali Baekhyun terlarut dengan melenguh tanpa sadar

Dikecupnya bibir bawah Baekhyun gemas sebelum akhirnya melepas tautan mereka, membuat gadis yang wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah tak terkendali itu bersembunyi di rengkuhan hangat lengan sang kekasih, "Kau benar-benar menyenangkan untuk digoda sayang"

Kompak menoleh saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu, "Chanyeol-a, ada yang datang, lepaskan aku" bergumam sambil meronta dari pelukan sang kekasih, membuat lelaki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Biarkan saja dia tahu, memangnya kenapa kalau kita berpelukan?"

Pintu dibuka dengan perlahan membuat sosok gadis cantik berambut panjang itu langsung menunduk begitu mengetahui ada Chanyeol di ruangan itu, "Eo, dokter Kyung?, apa sekarang sudah waktunya untuk periksa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada ceria

"Iya nona, sekarang sudah waktunya periksa, dan setelah selesai sarapan akan dihidangkan untuk anda" menjawab dengan senyum di setiap katanya, "Aah, kenapa aku tidak sadar ya?, ish semua karenamu Chanyeol-a" membuat yang dimarahi menoleh tidak terima

"Kenapa malah jadi salahku?" bertanya dengan nada protes yang benar-benar ketara, "Tentu saja, kalau saja kau tidak tidur disini, lalu tidak menggodaku dan mencium-" perkataan gadis bermata sipit itu terhenti saat matanya menangkap raut malu dari Kyungsoo

Berdehem sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, "Ehm, lupakan saja, dokter Kyung, ayo kita mulai" berkata dengan sedikit gugup lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo berusaha mengabaikan Chanyeol dan kekehannya

" _Aigoo_ kau benar-benar menggemaskan Baekhyun-a" berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis dengan wajah merah di hadapannya, "Diamlah, dokter Kyung sedang memeriksaku" membuat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo terkekeh bersamaan

"Keadaanmu sudah membaik nona, kau juga sudah tidak muntah dan pucat, besok anda akan mendapat ijinku untuk berjalan-jalan" membuat senyum Baekhyun seketika merekah lebar, "Benarkah?, aah aku benar-benar bahagia!, terima kasih dokter Kyung!"

Tersenyum lalu mengangguk sebagai balasannya, "Terima kasih juga sudah bertahan dengan kuat nona" membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis itu, "Aah, omong-omong aku tidak melihat temanmu itu dua hari ini, apa dia sakit?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun sontak menghentikan pergerakan tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang memeriksa luka di kaki sang gadis, menelan ludahnya berat sebelum menjawab "Anda tahu aku tidak suka memberikan pendapat jika aku tidak mengenal orang itu dengan baik" tanpa menatap si pemberi pertanyaan

"Aah jadi kau tidak tahu keadaannya ya?, padahal sebelumnya aku berpikir kalian benar-benar dekat" Baekhyun bergumam pelan membuat Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit mencoba menahan luka di dadanya yang kembali terbuka

"Baekhyun-a" menggeleng pelan memberi kode pada sang kekasih untuk tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya barusan, membuat Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang menunduk dalam dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mengganti perban di kakinya

Kyungsoo mengikat perban gadis itu perlahan lalu membereskan peralatannya, "Perbannya sudah diganti, nanti malam nona Byun sudah dapat belajar berjalan secara perlahan, saya sendiri yang akan mendampinginya" tersenyum kecil lalu menunduk

"Baiklah kalau begitu dokter Kyung, terima kasih" Chanyeol menjawab dengan wajah yang tak terlepas dari raut sedih gadis bermata bulat itu, atmosfer ruangan itu berubah dengan cepat seiring dengan sesosok pria berbaju hitam yang berbisik di telinganya 'apakah penjagamu sudah pergi, Kyungsoo?'

...

Mengadahkan tangannya untuk menerima sekantung uang dari sang lawan bicara lalu menimangnya sebentar, "Apa kau yakin ini jumlahnya 1000 nyang?, kalau jumlahnya kurang aku tidak akan mau bertindak"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku bahkan menambahkan 200 nyang di dalamnya, dengan uang sebanyak itu pekerjaanmu haruslah sempurna, kau tahu sendiri aku tidak menerima kesalahan" menjawab dengan nada sinis

Sang penerima uang mendesis sebentar lalu menjawab dengan nada yakin "Tidak perlu menghawatirkan hal itu, semua akan berjalan dengan sukses di tanganku, bahkan kematian gadis awan itu" menimang uang itu lagi lalu mengantonginya

Membuat sang pemberi uang tersenyum tipis, "Aku percayakan gadis awan itu padamu, dan aku yakin kau sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menerima kegagalan" sang lawan bicara tersenyum lalu menunduk, "Aku menjaminkan nyawaku untuk itu"

Lalu mereka berpisah di persimpangan jalan, saling menjauh satu sama lain dengan rencana matang yang sudah dibagi satu sama lain, dan senyum tipis yang terulas di wajah masing-masing, membayangkan keberhasilan rencana itu di kepala mereka

...

Sudah tiga hari sejak Jongin memilih pergi menjauh dari Kyungsoo dan segala pikiran tentang gadis itu yang sesekali mampir ke kepalanya, pagi ini pria tampan itu berkutat dengan beberapa tumpuk pedang dan belati yang dijual di pasar

" _Agasshi_ , belati ini dengan yang ini mana yang lebih bagus?" bertanya sambil menunjukkan dua buah belati dengan ukiran cantik di lapisannya, "Aah, dua belati berukiran itu adalah belati pasangan, tidakkah kau baca ukirannya?, 'darah' dan 'jiwa' dua belati itu tidak bisa dipisahkan satu sama lain"

Membuat mata jernihnya memperhatikan tulisan di belati itu yang menarik perhatiannya, "Para pejuang biasanya memberikan salah satu belati ini untuk orang yang berharga untuk mereka sebagai kenang-kenangan sebelum pergi berperang, tapi karena sekarang sudah tidak ada perang, belati ini digunakan sebagai hadiah saja"

"Lalu apa makna dari ukiran ini _agasshi_?" bertanya sekali lagi dengan tangan yang merasakan halusnya ukiran itu, "Jika seseorang pergi berperang maka mereka akan meninggalkan belati 'jiwa' bagi yang ditinggalkan dan membawa belati 'darah' bersamanya"

 _Agasshi_ itu menatap mata Jongin dan melanjutkan "Itu berarti mereka meninggalkan jiwa mereka bersama orang yang ditinggalkan dan pergi tanpa jiwa, yang membuat mereka bisa membunuh musuh dengan belati 'darah' itu, dan membantu mereka memenangkan peperangan"

Jongin manggut-manggut mengerti lalu kembali menatap kedua belati itu, "Ukirannya benar-benar bagus, aku sering mendengar tentang belati pasangan ini tapi belum pernah tahu apa artinya, berapa harganya _agasshi_?"

Pria itu merogoh kantungnya untuk mengambil uang yang disebutkan si penjual itu, namun tiba-tiba seseorang menyenggolnya dari belakang membuatnya sedikit terhuyung, "Ah maafkan saya, saya sedang terburu-buru, sekali lagi mohon maafkan saya"

"Oh ya, tidak masalah, saya baik-baik saja" Jongin merapikan bajunya kembali sambil tersenyum canggung pada lelaki berbaju kumal yang sekarang sudah kembali berlari menjauh, "Dia benar-benar terlihat terburu-buru"

Menyipitkan matanya saat menangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak di tanah, "Eo?, bukankah ini milik _agasshi_ tadi?" bergumam sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil belati yang ada di depan kakinya, lalu memperhatikannya dengan seksama

Mempercepat larinya mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan lelaki kumal yang tadi menjatuhkan belatinya, namun langkahnya terhenti di ujung jalan saat tidak mendapati seorang pun disana, "Ini bayaranmu" menoleh saat mendengar suara dari balik bangunan

Berjalan mendekat perlahan tanpa melonggarkan kewaspadaannya sedikitpun, "Apa kau yakin ini jumlahnya 1000 nyang?, kalau jumlahnya kurang aku tidak akan mau bertindak" menyipitkan matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan bernada sarkastis dari balik tembok

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku bahkan menambahkan 200 nyang di dalamnya, dengan uang sebanyak itu pekerjaanmu haruslah sempurna, kau tahu sendiri aku tidak menerima kesalahan" jawaban bernada yakin terdengar setelahnya. "Tidak perlu menghawatirkan hal itu, semua akan berjalan dengan sukses di tanganku, bahkan kematian gadis awan itu"

Membuat Jongin menajamkan pendengarannya lagi, dia mengenal suara ini, suara yang terdengar familiar di telinganya membuat pria tan itu mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mencari tahu sang pemilik suara di balik tembok

Jongin terbelalak mengetahui siapa dalang dari suara familiar yang didengarnya barusan, benar sekali, dia tidak salah mendengar sama sekali, dia tahu orang itu, orang yang berdiri angkuh dengan senyum sinis di wajahnya

Gadis awan?, siapa dia?, Jongin mengerutkan dahinya berpikir, apakah mungkin.., matanya kembali terbelalak menyadari kemungkinan itu, lalu dengan sembarangan melempar belati di genggamannya dan berlari menjauh, secepat yang dia bisa

.

Hello!, sangjoon imnida^^

Huaah chap 11 akhirnya selesai!, disaat kepergian Jongin rencana baru sang antagonis dan sang sosok hitam menghantui Kyungsoo ~

FF ini sudah tamat -di kepala saya- dan saya bahkan belum menentukan apakah happy end or sad end:(

Minta saran boleh?

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan yang keterlaluan dari FF ini, tapi ini seriusan saya sedang sibuk sekali dan nulis ini nyicil sekali

Minta maaf sekali ya, semoga masih ada yang menunggu FF ini

Please stay tuned and support me!^^

Selamat membaca semoga suka, jangan lupa reviewnya ya:) ditunggu saran kritiknya

Bagi para silent reader saya tetap cinta kalian kok

Thank you!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


	12. Rencana Busuk Telah Dimulai

Ghost

.

Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun

And many others

.

Genderswitch, Saeguk,Hasil Imajinasi terlalu tinggi

.

Inspired from Korean drama Arang and The Magistrate and Webtoon Possessed

.

sangjoonpark present

.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah gadis berambut panjang terurai yang sedang menunduk dalam ke arahnya, tak mengalihkan pandangannya bahkan setelah gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menabrakkan mata bulat mereka

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" bertanya dengan nada lirih dan putus asa pada gadis yang masih menatapnya, "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bersedia bersaksi dan menjelaskan semuanya?" kembali bertanya dengan lirih

Kali ini nampaknya berhasil membuat gadis itu membuka suaranya "Kau memohon padaku seperti ini, hanya untuk seorang gadis?, kau membiarkan seisi kota berlutut dan memohon di hadapanku hanya demi seorang gadis?"

Namun pandangan tajam sang bangsawan tak berubah sedikitpun, begitupun sang gadis yang tak memiliki keraguan sedikitpun, "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" kembali bertanya dengan nada lirih, memohon pada sang gadis

Gadis bermata bulat itu tersenyum manis, mencoba memberi pengertian pada sang bangsawan, "Kau hanya perlu bersikap seperti bagaimana seharusnya seorang bangsawan bersikap, dan saat aku menyadari semuanya, aku akan mengatakannya"

Menunduk kecil sebelum kakinya beranjak meninggalkan sang bangsawan, namun suara putus asa Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya "Apakah kau tahu betapa beratnya posisiku sekarang?" membuat langkah gadis itu terhenti

"Aku harus menguatkan para penduduk kota ini dan para pejabat yang tidak henti-hentinya mengajukan puluhan masalah setiap harinya, ditambah dengan semua masalah yang melibatkan Baekhyun sekarang"

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar keputus-asaan yang terdengar sangat jelas dalam suara sang bangsawan, "Aku hampir tidak bisa bertahan kalau saja saat itu Baekhyun tidak selamat, dan semua kejadian ini.." Kyungsoo bisa merasakan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tajam

"Termasuk dirimu, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini" lalu berbalik dan melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam dan berpikir, mengapa dirinya harus terlibat?

...

Jongin termenung sendirian di teras rumahnya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu rumahnya dengan mata yang menatap awan yang melayang bebas di langit, sesekali menghela nafas panjang berusaha meringankan beban di dadanya

Pikirannya kembali memutar wajah pria yang dilihatnya tadi pagi di pasar, apa yang ingin dilakukannya dan kenapa?. Tanpa sadar Jongin menghela nafas panjang dengan mata terpejam dan nama 'Kyungsoo' yang keluar dari bibirnya

Membuka matanya saat semua kenangannya dengan gadis itu berloncatan begitu saja di kepalanya, lalu kembali menatap awan yang bergerak perlahan menutupi matahari. "Kyungsoo-ya, siapa awan itu?, yang menghalangi kita berdua?, siapa?"

Lalu sejenak membelalakkan matanya seolah menyadari sesuatu. _"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku bahkan menambahkan 200 nyang di dalamnya, dengan uang sebanyak itu pekerjaanmu haruslah sempurna, kau tahu sendiri aku tidak menerima kesalahan"_ percakapan itu seketika melintas di kepalanya

 _"Tidak perlu menghawatirkan hal itu, semua akan berjalan dengan sukses di tanganku, bahkan kematian gadis awan itu"_. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin kan?. Jongin kembali menatap awan yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya, lalu kemudian berlari entah kemana

Langkahnya berhenti di depan pasar, menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari mencoba mencari wajah yang tak bisa berhenti melintas di kepalanya sedari tadi. Air mata entah kapan sudah menumpuk di matanya menggambarkan betapa frustasinya pria itu sekarang

Genggaman pria itu di pedangnya semakin mengerat saat tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari, lalu menghela nafas keras sebelum akhirnya berbalik menjauh, mencoba mengabaikan nama Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berteriak di kepalanya

"Kau tahu? kudengar nona Byun baru saja diracuni" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara dari kedai gukbap di ujung jalan, "Aish itu berita lama, aku juga sudah mengetahuinya, bahkan aku juga sudah tahu kalau dokter wanita yang cantik itu akan bersaksi untuk kasusnya"

Membuat pria itu menoleh karenanya, apa maksudnya Kyungsoo?. "Benarkah?, dokter muda yang cantik itu?, wah dia benar-benar cari mati" Jongin memilih mendengarkan dari dekat dengan berpura-pura menyantap gukbap dengan tenang di belakang mereka.

"Benar juga, coba pikirkan, bagaimana mungkin dia mengorbankan posisinya di rumah tuan Park hanya untuk bersaksi?, seharusnya dia biarkan saja nona Byun sembuh dengan sendirinya dan biar para hakim saja yang mengurusnya"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dokter itu bersaksi?" pria muda di sebelahnya bergabung dalam obrolan. "Aish kau itu bodoh atau memang tidak mengerti?, kalau dia bersaksi, bahkan jika kesaksiannya benar, mereka akan membuatnya terdengar seperti dia melakukan kesalahan"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya sejenak mendengarnya, "Bahkan jika dia hanya bersaksi, mereka akan membuat dokter itu seolah-olah sedang menjelaskan perbuatannya sendiri" pria muda itu mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti

"Tapi bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?, lagipula dokter itu tinggal di rumah tuan Park, bahkan para penjagal tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya dengan mudah". Pria paruh baya itu menjitaknya keras sebelum menyahut, "Lalu menurutmu mereka itu siapa?, sudah jelas mereka bukan orang biasa, mereka bisa saja menyingkirkan dokter itu dengan mudah"

Pria muda itu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, "Mereka?, membunuh dokter itu?, a-ah mana mungkin, dokter itu kan-", "Kau meremehkan siapa huh?, sudah kubilang mereka itu orang-orang berkuasa" dan terus mengobrol tanpa menyadari Jongin sudah pergi dari tempat itu

...

Suara musik memenuhi seluruh tempat hari itu, semua menari dan tertawa bahagia bersama tanpa memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di tempat itu. "Ya, malam ini kalian semua milikku, mari menari bersama gadis-gadis"

Berteriak keras yang direspon dengan kekehan dari gadis-gadis di rengkuhannya yang sesekali bertingkah manja. Pria itu tertawa sambil mencolek dagu salah satu _gisaeng_ di sampingnya, menimbulkan rengekan iri dari yang lain.

Namun tawa hanya bertahan beberapa saat, ketika sebuah belati dikeluarkan dari balik baju dan mendarat tepat di dada salah satu _gisaeng_ semua tawa berganti dengan jeritan kaget, semua berlari menjauh berusaha menyelamatkan diri sendiri.

Dan satu-satunya suara tawa disana terdengar begitu lepas saat beberapa penjaga menangkapnya dan menyeretnya menjauh dari sana, membuat suatu masalah baru diantara masalah yang semakin menggunung di balik rimbunnya rumah bangsawan Park

Malam itu, dibawah cahaya bulan purnama yang memantul dari jernihnya air kolam, mengabaikan teriakan ketakutan dari rumah _gisaeng_ , Chanyeol ditemani beberapa pelayan menikmati jamuan teh sendirian di gazebo

Chanyeol mendesah berat setelah menghabiskan gelas teh-nya yang kesekian, ribuan masalah menumpuk di kepalanya menunggu gilirannya untuk diselesaikan. "Haah" helaan nafas yang sudah ribuan kali dikeluarkan malam itu terdengar lagi, memecah kesunyian malam

Namun seketika wajah muram pria itu berubah menjadi sumringah ketika dua orang wanita beserta beberapa pelayan berjalan mendekat, dua gadis dengan _hanbok_ berwarna cerah membuat senyum seketika muncul di wajah tampan Chanyeol

Chanyeol berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah salah satu gadis dengan _hanbok_ biru-putih cerahnya, "Baekhyun-a, apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam?" bertanya sambil membantu sang kekasih untuk naik ke gazebo

"Kau sendiri, sedang memikirkan apa sendirian disini malam-malam?" bertanya dengan senyum manis di wajahnya saat Chanyeol sibuk merapikan hanbok gadis itu, lalu reflek terpekik kecil saat sang kekasih tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tubuhnya dengan begitu mudah, lalu mendudukkannya tepat di sampingnya

Baekhyun memukul bahu pria itu pelan sebelum bertanya dengan nada protes "Yak! apa yang kau lakukan?, ada banyak pelayan disini tahu". Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu menjawab "Kau pasti kesulitan menaikinya, jadi aku membantumu, apa yang salah dengan hal itu?"

Mendecih melawan senyum yang muncul di bibirnya mendengar perkataan manis sang kekasih, "Oh dokter Kyung, kau juga disini?, mari naik, kita bisa minum teh bersama" Chanyeol tersenyum dan menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya

Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di bawah menunduk sedikit sebelum menyahut, "Tidak perlu tuan, anda bisa menikmati waktu berdua dengan nona Byun dan saya akan berada disini" membuat Baekhyun mendesah tidak suka

"Haish Kyungsoo-ya, memangnya kau ini orang lain?, walaupun kita baru bertemu, tapi aku menyukaimu, jadi ayo naik dan minum teh bersama dengan kami" pemilihan kata Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya, dan akhirnya memilih naik ke gazebo

Salah satu pelayan menuang teh di gelas Chanyeol yang langsung diminumnya dengan _one-shoot_ membuat Baekhyun yang melihatnya berdecak sebal, "Astaga lihatlah cara minummu yang begitu rakus ini, pelan-pelan saja Chanyeol, kau bisa tersedak nanti"

Baekhyun meraih gelas di genggaman Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di meja sebelum menuangkan yang baru untuk kekasihnya, "Aku sedang tidak merasa baik hari ini, ada banyak sekali hal yang mengganggu pikiranku"

"Kau dengar itu dokter Kyung?, kekasih tampanku ini sedang manja, jadi apa kau tahu obat untuk menghilangkan kemanjaannya?" Baekhyun bertanya membuat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengarnya

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab "Teh dengan jahe hangat akan sangat menyegarkan tuan" membuat Chanyeol mengangguk kecil mendengarnya, "Siapkan teh dengan jahe hangat untukku"

Beberapa detik setelah pelayan pergi mengambilkan teh Chanyeol salah satu pengawal datang mendekat, lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Chanyeol, membuat bangsawan itu langsung berdiri dan beranjak, mengabaikan dua gadis yang menatapnya tak mengerti

"Apa maksudmu dengan penyerangan di rumah _gisaeng_?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada tinggi segera setelah langkahnya memasuki ruangan pribadinya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dengan mata yang menatap nyalang pada pengawal di hadapannya

Pengawal yang ditatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menghindari pertemuan mata dengan tuannya, "Malam ini terjadi insiden penyerangan di rumah _gisaeng_ di kota sebelah tuan, dan setelah hakim memeriksa pelaku mengaku sebagai warga dari kota ini""

Chanyeol menggebrak meja dengan suara keras membuat pengawal yang berada di depannya semakin mengkerut takut, "Apa-apaan dengan pembunuhan di kota sebelah itu?, tidakkah dia tahu tentang Perjanjian Damai itu?"

"Hamba tidak tahu tuan, tapi yang jelas penguasa kota sebelah tidak akan hanya duduk diam tuan, mereka pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu" Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, frustasi atas apa yang baru saja menimpanya dan kotanya

"Menurutmu apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" pertanyaan bodoh memang, namun hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya untuk sekarang, "Perjanjian Damai untuk saling menjaga wilayah masing-masing yang sudah berjalan dengan damai selama 20 tahun kini sudah dirusak tuan, dan hampir dipastikan kota sebelah akan melakukan penyerangan"

Bangsawan muda itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya, "Mereka pasti melakukan penyerangan, setelah perjanjian bodoh itu rusak, kini tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan"

Sebuah suara yang cukup keras terdengar sebelum pengawal itu menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, membuat kedua orang itu menoleh ke arah pintu bersamaan, "Tuan!, anda harus pergi tuan!, ada penyerangan dari kota sebelah!"

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya tak percaya mendengar perkataan salah satu pengawal yang menerobos masuk ke ruangannya, "Tuan Park, anda harus pergi, anda harus menyelamatkan diri!" salah satu pengawal membukakan pintu belakang dan mempersilahkannya memimpin jalan

Dengan segera kakinya melangkah menjauh, pikiran kalutnya seolah tidak mau bekerja sama dengan jantungnya yang berdegup semakin kencang dan kakinya yang semakin kencang berlari tanpa tujuan yang jelas dengan beberapa pengawal di belakangnya

"Chanyeol!, Chanyeol!" yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh saat mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya diantara denting pedang yang mendominasi, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergandengan tangan berlari mendekat ke arahnya

Bangsawan muda itu menundukkan kepalanya reflek saat mendengar suara denting pedang yang beradu dari arah belakang kepalanya, seorang penyerang mengayunkan sebilah pedang yang bisa saja menebas lehernya jika saja sang pengawal tidak menghalanginya

Pemandangan adu pedang yang terjadi beberapa langkah di hadapannya membuat Baekhyun terpekik kaget dan reflek menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Kyungsoo ikut berhenti dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat

Kini Chanyeol tinggal sendiri, tidak ada lagi pengawal yang berjaga di sekitarnya, begitu pula Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, namun mata bulat Kyungsoo terbelalak begitu melihat sebuah pedang terayun bebas dari arah punggung Baekhyun

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mendorong Baekhyun menjauh, membuat Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk ke tanah dan Baekhyun yang terdorong beberapa langkah lebih jauh, Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang terjatuh di belakangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya

Bahkan genggaman erat Chanyeol di tangannya yang menariknya menjauh tidak dipedulikannya, matanya masih terarah penuh pada bayangan Kyungsoo yang perlahan mulai menghilang ditutupi orang-orang yang saling beradu pedang

Baekhyun terisak kecil saat melihat secara sekilas bagaimana Kyungsoo berusaha menghindari pedang yang diarahkan padanya, lalu terpekik saat menyadari bahwa pedang berhasil menggores pipi dan lengan gadis mungil itu membuat _hanbok_ merah muda gadis itu bersimbah darah

Air mata tidak bisa berhenti mengalir di wajah Baekhyun saat gadis itu melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arahnya dengan air mata yang juga sudah mengalir deras, dan setelahnya bayangan gadis itu benar-benar menghilang bersamaan dengan langkahnya yang semakin menjauh

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat mencoba menahan tangis, dia tidak menolak untuk disebut kejam karena meninggalkan adiknya sendirian disana, tapi dia benar-benar tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun

Langkah pria itu terhenti saat sebuah dinding menghalangi jalannya, sementara itu dari arah belakangnya terdengar suara pedang yang dicabut dari tempatnya, membuat Chanyeol membalikkan badannya perlahan tanpa melepaskan genggamannya

Dan disinilah mereka, Chanyeol tanpa senjata apapun dengan Baekhyun yang meringkuk ketakutan di balik tubuhnya dan sekitar 6 orang penyerang dengan pedang di tiap tangannya, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi, kali ini dia hanya bisa pasrah

Bilah panjang pedang hampir saja menembus tubuhnya jika saja sebuah pedang yang jauh lebih panjang tidak menghadangnya tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol, membuat nafas sang bangsawan hampir saja berhenti saat itu

Tanpa banyak bicara lelaki yang datang entah darimana itu dengan cepat segera memulai tarian pedangnya melawan 6 orang penyerang di hadapannya, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan heran, sebenarnya siapa dia?

Pandangannya tak beralih sama sekali dari pria berbaju serba hitam yang sedang menguasai keadaan dengan tarian pedangnya yang begitu indah sekaligus menakutkan, suara dentingan pedang di hadapannya benar-benar memecah keheningan malam itu

Suara erangan para penyerang yang sudah terkapar di tanah tak menghentikan tatapan intens Chanyeol pada pria misterius dengan baju hitamnya dan sebilah pedang berlumuran darah di tangannya, "Kau itu- sebenarnya siapa?"

Pria itu perlahan berbalik, menunjukkan wajah yang sangat familiar di ingatan Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, membuat keduanya menatap pria itu tak percaya, "Kau-" berucap dengan terbata seolah masih tak percaya, "Kim Jong In?"

.

.

Hello there!

Wah long time no see ya!

Setelah kemoloran update sebelumnya yang sampai berbulan-bulan, kali ini saya udahakan update menjadi lebih cepat

Mohon dukungannya dengan review dari kalian!

Hayoloh Kyungsoo-nya kenapa itu, cie Chanyeol sama Baekhyun ditolongin Jongin nih, kira-kira Kyungsoo sama Jongin ketemu gak ya?

That's the reason you have to stay tune to this fanfic!

Hello!, sangjoon imnida^^

Please stay tuned and support me!^^

Selamat membaca semoga suka, jangan lupa reviewnya ya:) ditunggu saran kritiknya

Bagi para silent reader saya tetap cinta kalian kok

Thank you!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


	13. Diantara Denting Pedang

Ghost

.

Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun

And many others

.

Genderswitch, Saeguk,Hasil Imajinasi terlalu tinggi

.

Inspired from Korean drama Arang and The Magistrate and Webtoon Possessed

.

sangjoonpark present

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya sedikit segera setelah sang bangsawan menyebutkan namanya dengan nada tak percaya yang begitu kentara, "Selamat malam tuan Park dan nona Byun, mohon maaf tapi saya rasa saya tidak menganggu sedikitpun kan?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya sejenak, masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya, "Kau- bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" bangsawan muda itu bertanya, dengan tangan yang mengelus tangan sang kekasih dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkannya

"Saya mendengar berita bahwa kota sebelah akan melakukan penyerangan karena Perjanjian Damai yang sudah dirusak" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya mendengar hal itu, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, "C-chanyeol, apakah- hal itu benar?"

Suara bergetar Baekhyun yang bertanya dari balik punggungnya membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menghindar lagi, "Ya, itu benar, aku baru saja menerima kabar bahwa kota sebelah akan mengadakan penyerangan karena Perjanjian Damai yang diingkari itu"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat dengan tangannya yang mengeratkan genggaman pada tangan sang kekasih, "Tapi- bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" Jongin memilih mencabut pedangnya daripada menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol

Lalu tanpa disangka tiba-tiba mengambil langkah panjang ke belakang bangsawan tampan itu dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah salah satu penyerang yang bersiap menebas kepala Chanyeol dengan pedangnya kapanpun

Sepasang kekasih itu masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang masih putus-putus melihat wajah tampan Jongin ternodai oleh darah si penyerang yang kini tergeletak tak bernyawa, "Disini terlalu berbahaya, mari pergi tuan, saya akan melindungi kalian"

Chanyeol merunduk meraih pedang milik sang penyerang dan membawanya di tangannya dengan Baekhyun yang masih meringkuk ketakutan di punggungnya, "Bertahanlah sebentar lagi sayang, semua akan baik-baik saja setelah ini, percayalah padaku"

Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi mereka bertiga berlari menjauh mencoba mencari jalan keluar, Baekhyun memekik kecil saat Chanyeol menariknya menjauh dari sabetan pedang dan merengkuhnya ke dalam lengannya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya memainkan tarian pedang dengan lihai

Jongin-pun tak berbeda, bahkan pria berahang tegas itu lebih sibuk dengan belasan pria yang menyerangnya secara sekaligus, berputar, mengayunkan pedang, merunduk, menendang, menusuk, dan membiarkan darah menyiprat ke wajahnya maupun tangannya

Kini pedang Chanyeol dan Jongin sama basahnya oleh cairan merah yang mengalir sepanjang pedang mereka, dan sekali lagi tanpa ragu Jongin mengayunkan pedangnya menebas barisan belasan orang yang berbaris menghalangi jalan mereka

Dan saat orang terakhir tumbang ke tanah, nafas pria itu terhenti seketika, pandangannya menangkap seorang gadis yang berjarak belasan langkah darinya sedang terdiam menatapnya, wajah dan _hanbok_ merah mudanya sudah kotor karena bercak darah

Pandangannya memburam saat matanya bertubrukan dengan mata bulat yang menatapnya dengan sedih, memohon pertolongan, "K-kyungsoo.." tanpa sadar bibirnya mengucapkan nama gadis itu, matanya menangkap setetes air mata yang mengalir di pipi gadis itu, membuat hatinya serasa dicabik dengan keras

Namun pandangan pria itu berubah seketika saat melihat seorang penyerang dengan pedang yang siap terayun dari belakang Kyungsoo, Jongin berlari mendekat dengan pedang berlumur darah yang digenggamnya erat, mencoba untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu

Langkahnya tertahan saat beberapa pedang terayun ke arahnya secara tiba-tiba, dengan cekatan Jongin kembali menarikan pedang darahnya lagi, dengan pandangan yang sesekali terarah pada gadis yang kini sudah tak ada dalam jangkauan pandangannya lagi

Jongin menghela nafas keras diantara nafasnya yang putus-putus, matanya mencoba kembali menangkap gadis itu dalam jangkauan pandangannya, namun nihil, dia tidak mendapati apapun selain suara aduan pedang dan mayat penuh darah yang bergeletakan begitu saja

Baru saja kakinya akan melangkah mencari Kyungsoo yang sudah tenggelam dalam lautan orang di halaman rumah bangsawan itu, sebuah suara pekikan menyadarkannya akan keberadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih harus dilindunginya

Dan setelah pertarungan pedang entah yang kesekian kalinya malam itu, dengan perasaan ragu Jongin melangkah keluar dari rumah bangsawan Park, sesekali kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari berharap menemukan bayangan gadis ber- _hanbok_ merah muda yang sedari tadi tak bisa berhenti lewat di pikirannya

"Kau mencari apa Jongin?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan pedang yang masih siaga teracung di tangannya, membuat Jongin mengembalikan pandangannya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terdiam menunggu keputusannya

Pria itu tersenyum kecil, "Tidak tuan, saya hanya berjaga-jaga, mari pergi, saya akan membawa kalian ke rumah saya di pinggir desa, tidak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa kita ada disana" dan setelah tolehan terakhirnya Jongin beranjak menjauh, dengan harapan bahwa gadis itu bisa keluar dari sana dengan selamat

...

Baekhyun menerima gelas yang disodorkan Chanyeol dan meminumnya dengan perlahan, Jongin sendiri sedang meletakkan pedangnya kembali ke meja, lalu menghela nafas berat saat wajah Kyungsoo kembali lewat di kepalanya

"Sedang memikirkan apa?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil meletakkan gelas di tempatnya, Jongin tersenyum kecil dan menundukkan kepala, tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang tak bisa menghilang dari pandangannya, "Kyungsoo ya?"

Membuat Jongin menolehkan kepalanya dalam satu hitungan, "T-tuan, bagaimana anda bisa-" Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar sebelum menjawab "Aku bisa melihat namanya di seluruh wajahmu", Jongin berdehem kecil, menyembunyikan kecanggungannya

"Sudahlah Kim Jong In, akui saja kau merindukan dokter Kyungsoo itu, iya kan?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil menyadari Jongin memerah hingga ke telinganya, sedangkan yang digoda hanya berdehem-dehem kecil mencoba mengendalikan diri

Setelah beberapa saat Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menatap Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur dengan tatapan yang begitu memuja, "Tuan, kau pasti sangat mencintai nona Byun kan?"

Senyum kecil di wajah tampan bangsawan itu menjawab semua pertanyaan Jongin, bahkan yang masih belum diucapkannya, "Tentu saja, tidakkah dia begitu mempesona dengan segala keindahannya?, astaga aku bahkan tidak berani membandingkan diriku dengannya"

Jongin tersenyum saat menangkap pancaran cinta yang begitu kentara dari mata Chanyeol yang seolah tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Baekhyun, "Jangan terlalu sering menatapnya begitu tuan, nona Byun bisa kepanasan karena tatapanmu begitu membara untuknya"

Membuat Chanyeol kini mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya, "Benarkah?, apa itu sangat terlihat?" bertanya dengan nada yang begitu penasaran membuat Jongin tak bisa menahan tawanya, "Astaga tuan, maafkan aku tapi kalian berdua benar-benar sangat menggemaskan"

"Hilangkan panggilan formal itu dan panggil aku hyung saja Jongin" memunculkan wajah tak mengerti dari Jongin, "Kau sudah menolongku dan Baekhyun, tapi karena sekarang aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi, jadi setidaknya aku bisa memberimu sesuatu"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menatap Jongin yang masih memasang wajah tak mengerti, "Jadi mari berjuang bersama Jongin" yang akhirnya ditanggapi yang lebih muda dengan senyum penuh keyakinan, "Ya, hyung, mari kita berjuang bersama"

Sebuah gumaman lirih menyadarkan Chanyeol dan Jongin bahwa masih ada sosok mungil lain di rumah itu, "Baekhyun-a, sayang, hei aku disini" dengan cekatan Chanyeol mendekat dan menggenggam tangan mungil itu

Mengelus tangan itu dengan penuh kehati-hatian hingga akhirnya mata indah itu terbuka perlahan, "Sayang, ada apa hm?, bermimpi buruk?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada lembut, begitu berhati-hati seolah sedikit kesalahan saja bisa menghancurkan gadis itu

Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan merajuk sebelum mengangguk pelan, "Aku bermimpi Kyungsoo.." nama itu lagi, nama yang membuat seluruh peredaran darah Jongin seolah terhenti begitu saja, "Aku bermimpi dia terduduk sendirian di tengah hutan, dengan darah dimana-mana..."

Kata dari bibir mungil itu terhenti saat sang kekasih merengkuhnya perlahan ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, "Sst Baekhyun-a, tenanglah, itu hanya mimpi, Kyungsoo pasti baik-baik saja, dia gadis yang kuat, kita semua tahu itu kan?"

Gadis mungil itu mengangguk lemah dalam rengkuhan hangat sang kekasih sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya kembali, "Aku hanya khawatir dengannya, sangat khawatir" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengelus helai rambut sang kekasih lembut, "Kita semua khawatir padanya sayang"

Kedua pasang mata itu menoleh dengan kompak saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, "Jongin? Mau pergi kemana? Sekarang masih gelap" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara yang begitu lirih, namun sama sekali tidak membuat Jongin membalikkan badannya

Lelaki tegap itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang pedangnya sebelum menjawab dengan suara yang tak kalah lirih, "Menghilangkan kekhawatiranku" lalu menghilang secepat angin bertiup di luar, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menatapnya khawatir

Jongin mengarahkan matanya menyusuri seluruh area rumah bangsawan Park dengan kekhawatiran yang tidak bisa disembunyikan sedikitpun, irisnya mencari ke titik-titik tersembunyi dengan begitu cermat seolah tak ingin kehilangan sedikitpun peluang

"Kyungsoo sebenarnya dimana kau?" bibirnya tanpa sadar bergumam menunjukkan betapa frustasinya lelaki itu, langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar beberapa suara dari balik tembok, lalu dengan perlahan melangkah mendekat, mencoba mengintip sang pelaku pembicara

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah terbunuh, para pengawal itu sudah membunuhnya" perkataan itu membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau bisa memastikan itu?" yang dijawab dengan anggukan yakin dari sang lawan bicara, "Kalau begitu aku bisa langsung mengambil alih pemerintahan kan?"

Suara itu, suara yang sama dengan suara yang ditangkapnya di pasar hari itu, perlahan Jongin mulai menangkap maksud pria itu. "Tapi, aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi pada gadis awan itu-" perkataan itu membuat sang lawan biacara menatapnya tak suka

"Gadis awan itu? Si penghalang? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" suara yang familiar sekali lagi bertanya, "Aku tidak yakin apa yang terjadi padanya, beberapa pengawal mengatakan bahwa gadis itu melarikan diri" Jongin tanpa sadar menghela nafas lega, setidaknya dia masih memiliki kesempatan bertemu gadis itu

Lelaki paruh baya itu sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dengan senyum tipis membuat netra Jongin menangkap wajah sang lelaki, aah benar-benar pria yang sama, membuat Jongin menggeram menahan amarah, jadi tujuan mereka adalah Kyungsoo?

"Bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan menghabisi nyawa gadis itu secepatnya, jika dia melarikan diri maka mungkin tujuannya adalah desa, tempat dia bisa mencari pertolongan" pria dengan pedang serta noda darah di tangannya kembali membuka suara

Sang lawan bicara hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit, membuat Jongin harus merapatkan dirinya ke tembok, "Begitukah? Haruskah kita menyisir desa untuk menemukan gadis itu dan menghabisinya?"

Desa? Jongin tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, kalau begitu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun aman di rumahnya. "Lakukan penyisiran secepat mungkin, lakukan secara diam-diam saat semua orang sibuk dengan peringatan kematian Chanyeol serta Baekhyun"

Jongin yang sedari tadi belum merubah posisinya sedikitpun itu tersenyum kecil karenanya, memikirkan rencana pembalasan bagi rencana busuk milik lelaki paruh baya itu, lelaki berahang tegas itu menajamkan pendengarannya saat telinganya tidak lagi menangkap suara percakapan diantara keduanya

Pedangnya dengan cepat mengayun menebas tubuh seorang lelaki yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, membuat lelaki itu ambruk bersimbah darah tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun, Jongin memicingkan matanya menyadari lelaki yang baru saja dibunuhnya adalah lelaki yang sama yang menyusun rencana untuk membunuh Kyungsoo

"Siapa kau?!" sebuah suara mengintrupsi Jongin, memaksanya mengangkat kepala mempertemukan pandangannya dengan lelaki paruh baya yang mengenakan pakaian mewah di tubuhnya. Langkah Jongin terhenti perlahan saat beberapa pengawal mendekat ke arah lelaki paruh baya itu "Sekertaris Yoon? Apa yang terjadi?"

Para pengawal itu menoleh mengikuti arah telunjuk lelaki paruh baya itu mengarah dan mengerutkan dahi saat hanya menemukan seseorang sudah terbujur kaku disana, dengan darah yang bersimbah kemana-mana. "Sekertaris Yoon, tidak akan kubiarkan semua ini berakhir semudah itu"

Dan Jongin tak berhenti merapalkan kalimat itu sepanjang perjalannya kembali menemui Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, pikirannya tidak berhenti menampakkan wajah Kyungsoo yang memandangnya seolah memohon pertolongan

Bahkan saat beberapa warga yang tanpa sengaja berpapasan sekedar menyapa tidak mampu mengalihkan pikirannya dari Kyungsoo yang berdiri di antara denting pedang dengan darah dimana-mana, ingatannya tentang mimpi Baekhyun yang diceritakan gadis itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut

"Kyungsoo-ya.."

Hello!, sangjoon imnida^^

Please stay tuned and support me!^^

Selamat membaca semoga suka, jangan lupa reviewnya ya:) ditunggu saran kritiknya

Bagi para silent reader saya tetap cinta kalian kok

Thank you!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


	14. NOT AN UPDATE

Hai!

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena ff ini yang pengerjaannya (sangat) lama dan begitu berbelit-belit

Jujur saja saya kurang bagus dalam menulis angst sedangkan chapter selanjutnya mengharuskan angst yang se-angst angst-nya

Saya tidak tega membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin tersiksa dan terpisah begitu TT

Apa daya saya yang authornya malah jadi baper sendiri begini, ampuni saya

Jadi dengan (amat) sangat terpaksa ff ini akan saya hiatuskan dulu, dan saya akan berfokus pada ff Scarlet Heart saya

Mohon maaf tapi jujur saya bukan tipikal orang yang bisa berfokus dalam mengerjakan dua ff dengan feel yang berbeda

Ghost yang sudah sampai pada bagian angst dan Scarlet Heart yang masih berada pada bagian awal perkenalan mempunyai feel yang berbeda dan cukup sulit untuk membagi feel antara kedua ff ini

Maaf atas kekecewaannya tapi saya akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk chapter selanjutnya!

Hiatusnya ff ini bukan berarti saya akan benar-benar berhenti menulis KaiSoo, ada beberapa ff di folder yang sudah menunggu untuk di upload saat KaiSoo Day!

Mohon dukungan kalian, jujur saja dukungan kalian adalah hal yang membuat semangat saya kembali berkumpul lagi

Jadi, terima kasih untuk dukungan dan review kalian, saya sangat menghargainya!

Selamat bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!

.

.

.

.

.

 **#HappyKyungsooDay**

 **#HappyKaiDay**

 **#HappyKaiSooDay**

 **#KaiSooIsLove**


End file.
